Jilted
by Evilous
Summary: Takes place after my first story, ‘What More Do I Have To Do?’ it would make a lot more sense if you read that one first. Mick and Beth are together and everything is going well for them, when something unexpected happens, throwing a bump in the road.
1. Chapter 1

JiltedBy: EvilousRating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 1: Valentines Day Pt. 1

Life had settled into a normal routine for Mick and Beth, normal for them anyways. Everything was heaven, their relationship growing everyday, they were still learning and adapting to each other. Beth still worked at Buzzwire, only she worked more like a freelancer. She did not have a time to go in, she went in to work on cases that she was called to cover, Mo had decided to let her work her own angles, with all the hits her cases were bringing in. Mick's work only changed in that he worked more frequently with Beth, deciding that having her at his side had many perks. They had not been together for very long, in actuality it had only been a couple months, ever since the Arnold case.

Being Valentines Day, both had unexpected plans for the other. Mick had spent the past week working on the perfect night, making sure he covered everything, and then rechecked the list. Josef had been a big help in putting his contacts at Mick's disposal. Mick was grateful for his friends help, but he sensed something was wrong; his friend was not his normal self.

_1 Week Ago_

_"Josef I want to do something special for Beth, for Valentines Day."_

_"Oh boy, what do you need my help with? Thought you were 'Mr. Wonderful'. What is it you want to do for your little human?"_

_"What has gotten into you Josef? I thought you liked Beth?"_

_"Oh don't get me wrong I like her, she is a real gem." Josef senses Mick's glances, "Just call it the holiday, I do like her, just not a big fan of any holiday that involves the pouring of ones feels out."_

_"Yeah okay, I know you have a reputation to protect but if you have not learned it by now, I __won't__ tell anyone you have a heart, neither will Beth."_

_"So what do you want to do for Beth? Did you have something in mind?"_

_"I want it to be perfect."_

_Josef raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, "that really narrowed it down."_

_Mick lets out a sigh, "I know. I am new to this. Beth deserves the world, she is everything to me, I want to give her everything. I have some ideas…"_

_Candice comes into the room, and stands next to Josef. "Hey Mick. Did I interrupt?"_

_"Why my sweet Candy__, we were just talking about—"_

_Mick cuts Josef off, "Nothing, just business."_

_"Business, that's why you got all quite when I came in huh. Making plans for Beth maybe?" Mick is silent, just gazes off around the room. "That would be a yes. Are you worried I am a spy?"_

_"You are her closest friend, so the __thought had occurred__."_

_"__Well I see how you are. I will leave you to your 'business' I have plans with Beth in a little while anyways. I was just coming to see if you wanted a snack before I went out." Candice ran her arm in front of Josef._

_"Thank you my dear, but I am good for now. Although I am sure I will be just famished when you return." Josef gives her a playboy grin, Candice waves and leaves._

_"__If I give you a list of things I need, do you think you can see if you know anyone who would be good for the job?"_

_"Of course."_

Back to present

Beth was having Candice over for lunch at her place. It was always best to have their talks in private, depending on the nature of their conversations they would meet at Josef's, Mick's or her place. Beth and Candice had spent a lot of time together since the Arnold fiasco, they had a lot in common, and having someone to talk to was very refreshing. Yes, she could talk to Mick, but some things need a 'girlfriends' ear, same went for Candice having someone to gush with about everything.

"So what did you want to talk about? You sounded very vague on the phone."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, whatever you're having is fine. So this must be something big, now I am intrigued."

Candice sat on Beth's plush couch and waited for Beth to bring their drinks and take a seat as well.

"I have wanted to ask you this for awhile, I just never really knew how."

"Just ask me already."

"Biting, feeding for them, how much do you know?"

Candice laughs, "Depends on what you're asking."

Beth blushes, "Vampires, and the whole biting and feeding thing when sex is involved."

"What? I think I have missed something. You and Mick have—"

"Yes of course we have. Many times, we have spent entire days in bed together, or somewhere else…" they both giggle like little girls talking about their crush, "but that is all we do, make love, he has never…"

"He doesn't vamp out!"

"Well yes, his eyes change and I can tell his fangs descend, that's it."

"Wow." Candice shakes her head in astonishment. "That man must have some will power."

"Tell me what you know, about sex between humans and vampires." Beth has an intense look in her eyes, before letting out a slight gasp, "I mean if you know anything. I didn't mean to assume that you…"

"I know what you meant. Don't worry about it. I know a lot about feeding them, that is my job. As a 'freshie' I am there as a willing snack, something fresh, it is suppose to be better when it's fresh. As far as the sex with vampires and humans, that is not what we are paid for, nor are we expected to. Some freshies' never do more than feed, but there is something so sensual about it, feeding, then the sex in itself is incredible, you know that." Beth nods her head, boy did she know. "Yes I have spelt with a vampire or two. I have been lucky enough to work for some good vampires. They are all good in the sense that they pay and are gentle or we wouldn't work for them, but I mean nice in a way that they want us to enjoy it. I asked Josef about it when I started working for him. He is very candid, I like that about him. He said that when a vampire feed they can sense the emotions in the donor, so if we are aroused and in total bliss they drink it in. Mixing that ecstasy and the blood itself equals one happy vamp. When they bite down, there is this rush of intense pain but only for a split second then it turns into something else, I'm not sure what but something powerful and completely satisfying."

Beth is on the edge of her couch leaning forward, barely holding her drink, in such a daze listening to Candice. Candice realizes Beth's dazed state and takes her glass from her hand before she drops it, setting it on the floor, snapping Beth back to reality. Beth takes a couple deep breaths, trying to find words again.

"That is pretty much what I know on the subject. You okay."

"I will be once I catch my breath. Why did you say Mick had self control?"

"Oh well from what Josef said there is no sex without feeding, apparently he was wrong. There was something about the arousal sends them over the edge and they can not control their true self, I don't remember. I never asked again. Do you know why Mick hasn't…I mean it is obvious how much he trusts you."

"He thinks he is a monster. No matter how much I try to convince him he isn't. He has nearly feed a couple times I think. He nipped at my neck and I wanted him to, but he kissed me instead. I never wanted to push it before, now…"

"Why did you want to know today? What made today the day you asked?"

"I know Mick is planning something for me tonight. It is our first Valentines Day together, I wanted to do something for him to."

"So what are you going to do about his self control?"

"Break it!"

Beth and Candice finish up and giggle about more interesting facts about Candice's experiences as a freshie, and Beth's stories she has worked on and her first encounters with Mick before finding out his true identity. Candice leaves and heads back to Josef's, so Beth can put the final touches on her plans for Mick.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	2. Chapter 2

JiltedBy: EvilousRating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 2: Valentines Day Pt. 2

Mick is hurrying around his apartment making sure everything is ready for Beth to arrive. _Everything is __ready;__ Beth should be here any minute. I should settle myself with another glass, I don't remember the last time I was this nervous. What is this woman doing to me?_ Mick goes to the fridge and pours himself a nice tall glass, and drinks it down. As he is washing out his glass he smells her, she is in the hallway. He finishes with the glass and walks to the door, looking around once again checking his mental list. Opening the door he is momentarily shocked by the vision before him. Beth was standing before him with the most innocent of smiles, knowing that she was have something planned, he was distracted by her ruby red dress, fell just above her knees, halter with bow front, looked like silk, as it draped her curves, her hair was simple and wavy parted to the side, falling in her face when she looked to the side.

"You look beautiful." Mick takes her hand and pulls her into his apartment, placing a kiss on her lips. "Happy Valentines Day."

"You look quite dashing yourself. Yes it is Valentines Day, so now do I get to know what the big surprise is?" Beth toyed, giving Mick a playful look, and a kiss.

"Someone is impatient."

"You know it. Can you blame me? I get this beautiful bouquet of roses and a card delivered to me at work today. After you called Mo and asked her to keep me at work for most the day, or to at least keep me busy."

"I take it Mo is not very good at keeping quite."

"I was in the office when you called. She can hold out but we were expecting a call from Coop, it being Valentines Day, and she answered the call on speaker. At that point it would have been pointless to try and hide it from me. The roses were beautiful." Beth leans in and gives him a kiss, showing him how much she liked the roses. "Now the card was very mysterious, and you know I am impatient, are you going to tease me much longer?"

Mick gives her a boyish smile, "Maybe." Beth tries the sad puppy dog face, causing Mick to laugh. "Okay, okay are you sure you are ready for it?"

"Yes, I am always ready for you."

"Then come with me."

Mick leads her up the stairs her arm in his, to the end of the hall, through the door that leads to the balcony. Beth's breath caught at the sight, she had always wondered where that door went, but she never made it all the way down the hall, usually stopping at one of the doors before. It was a small balcony with a patio set on it, which was under a canopy, that had lights weaved in and out of the framework. The fireplace was like the one in Mick's apartment, and it was burning the table was set for two, only one side simply had a glass. Mick lead her to the table and pulled out her chair for her, after she is seated he walks and seats himself. Then as if on cue, a man comes from out of nowhere and pours Beth a glass of wine, and Mick a glass of A .

Beth looks around taking in the view, and Mick is simply taking in her joy. The man returns with a plate and sets it in front of Beth; it was a steaming plate of Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo.

"This is my favorite."

"I know."

"How did you know that?"

"I love you and I pay attention."

Beth smiles as she starts to eat. They continue to talk about casual things while Beth eats, enjoying each others company. As Beth finishes her plate, the man once again appears and takes her plate, replacing it with another plate, this one with a small black box with a red bow on it. Beth looks from the gift to Mick.

"Open it."

Beth removes the bow and opens the box. Inside is folded piece of paper, Beth eyes Mick, then unfolds the paper, 'For the only one who knows ME' Setting the note down Beth tips the box over into her hand and out falls a set of dog tags on a chain. Rubbing them over in her hands she looks at the name and then at Mick.

"I was in the war, before I became a vampire. I held on to those I have no idea why. I wanted you to have a piece of me, from when I was human." Beth looks back down to the tags in her hands and realizes there is a 3rd tag. "I had a special one added to it."

Beth reads the inscription on the 3rd tag, "Beth, my heart and soul, you have all of me forever and always. You make my life worth living. Forever yours, Mick." Beth brushes a tear from her check at the beautiful words. "Oh Mick." Beth smiles and pulls them over her head brings them to her lips and placing a kiss on them before allowing them to fall below her dress's neck line. Beth gets up and moves to seat herself on Mick's lap. Running her hands along his chest Beth brushes her nose to his, "Thank you. For everything, this whole night." Beth sighs, placing a soft kiss on his lips she stands up, "Wait here." Beth walks towards the door, looking over her shoulder, "Don't move." She is gone.

Mick sat staring at the door, waiting for Beth to return to him, some of the feelings he was having these days were still new to him. He had always looked after her, protected her, loved her, but since they had become involved intimately things had shifted. He would feel a rush of anger when some strange man would simply compliment her, and forget about reading the comments on her news page profile; he wanted to decapitate the majority of them. _I will talk to Josef about this, after I find out why he is acting so strange, even for Josef. I love Beth, why do I __get these urges. It has to be a vampire relat__ed __thing;__ of course I have never loved anyone like I love Beth._ Mick snapped himself back to the present when Beth stepped back through the door. Beth comes back to her spot on his lap, this time holding something behind her back.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"To get you the first part of your present," pulling her hand out from behind her back, Beth holds a box with black paper, and red hearts covering it. "Open it."

Mick takes the box and pulls Beth against him, so he was opening it in front of her. He started to tear the paper, and inside was a white box, slipping the lid off, Beth held out her hands and he set the box on them as he pulled out the note inside. "What do you get a vampire for Valentines Day? You already have my heart. I want to share everything with you, I love you. Always and forever, Beth." Mick kisses Beth shoulder, taking the box back he removes the contents, it is an id bracelet. On the top side it had 'Guardian Angel' and on the back it was inscribed, 'Love Always and Forever, Beth.' Mick squeezes it in his hand, wrapping his arms tighter around Beth.

"Now you can not call yourself a monster. You are my guardian angel."

"I love you, Beth."

"I love you too Mick."

Mick puts his gift on; Beth latches it, bringing his hand to her lips, placing a kiss on his palm. His hand goes behind her neck and pulls her lips to his for fiery kiss.

"So what is the other part of my gift?"

"That comes later." Beth runs her hand down his chest and cups the bulge under her leg, Mick lets out a grunt. Mick's hands caress her soft shoulders; she turns on his lap, placing a strong and demanding kiss on him, trailing it off to his neck. Unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off his shoulder, running her mouth along it, placing kisses, then progressing to gentle bites. Beth can feel him tense at her touch, he was near change. "Mick take me to bed."

Mick stands in one swift motion, taking Beth from his lap into his arms. Mick makes his way into the door and straight to the bedroom, laying Beth down on the bed. Throwing his shirt off, he makes quick work of his belt, pants, and boxers, throwing them with his shirt, standing in front of a sensual Beth, his arousal very evident. Beth sits up, taking in the site of him, pulling herself up on her knees, bringing them eyelevel Mick reaches down and pulls the bottom of her dress over her head, leaving only her matching red lacy bra and panties with little hearts.

"Is this the other part of my present?"

"Yes, the next part is for both of us. Not get down here," pulling him down to the bed with her. Mick is straddling her, his hardness resting against her skin, as he places soft ravishing kisses down her body. Her entire body gets chill bumps from the sensation of his lips. He releases her from her bra and panties; the only thing on her is him, and his dog tags, hanging between her perfectly plump breasts. Mick pulled his lips up to hers in a ravenous kiss, exploring her very familiar mouth. His vampire side was starting to emerge, his eyes had frosted over, and his fangs had descended. Beth runs her tongue over his fangs, letting out a soft moan. Mick tenses, but before he can react Beth switches their positions. Beth sits up, taking in the image of Mick, vamped out, wanting her the same way she wanted him. "Mick, don't hold yourself back. I want to feel all of what making love to you is, don't deny me that." Mick looks at her, Beth can see the reserve in him, and she pulls herself up, to lower herself on him. Mick's moan matches hers, as she starts a rhythm, which he finds easily. Their breathing was becoming faster and harder, she was getting close. "Mick, do it," Beth moans.

Mick flips her back below him, continuing in his deep penetrating thrusts, low growls coming from him. Beth is still moaning his name, the desire in her eyes, is pushing his appetite for everything. "Mick, I am close, do it. Don't deny me this. I wont come until you do…Oh god," becoming overcome with moans. Mick took another look at her, and nodded, making his thrusts faster, Beth pulling him deeper, arching her back as high as she could. Mick leaned down taking her lips once more, trailing the kiss to her neck, "Mick…oh….Mick." Mick sank his fangs into Beth's delicate neck, drinking in her exploding orgasm that was rolling over her, she was tightening around him, as her blood and pleasure went down his throat, and he released her neck and himself inside of her. Both breathing deep near panting, Mick pulls himself from her and lays on his side next to her, licking at the blood that was slowly falling from his love bite.

"Wow. Mick that was…I don't think there are words for that."

"You are the most amazing woman in the world. I love you. Happy Valentines Day."

"Yes it was a very happy Valentines Day, best one I have every had. I love you too, Mick. Wow."

With that Beth drifted off to sleep. Mick debated with himself whether or not to go to his freezer, finally deciding that he could be back before she woke up he headed to his freezer after tucking her in.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	3. Chapter 3 A Friends Confession

JiltedBy: EvilousRating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 3 A Friends Confession

After a few hours of rest in his freeze, Mick was rejuvenated, and slipping Beth back into his arms. As he lay holding her Mick looked at the two neat puncture wounds on her delicate neck. 'Mick, don't hold yourself back... I want to feel all of what making love to you is, don't deny me that.' Her words still echoed in his mind, gently kissing his mark. _How did I become so lucky? She loves me, wants all of me. Her blood was so sweet; I could feel her orgasm, her undying love for me. That is better than I imagined, in the desert it was need, now there was nothing between us, no boyfriends, fear of dying, unresolved feelings, just love._ Just thinking of the previous nights events he was getting aroused. Beth started to stir, turning herself to face Mick; she smiled, gently biting her lower lip.

"What is going through that head of yours?"

"Everything. Mick last night was…perfect. There are no words to really describe it, none that do it justice."

"Beth do you know how you make me feel? I feel alive again."

Beth could feel his arousal pressing her leg. "I think I have an idea how I make you feel," reaching down and stroking him, "Ready for round two?"

Later Mick arrived at Josef's flat. Beth had needed to go into the office and he needed to thank his friend, and find out why he had been acting so strange this last week.

"So would you like a drink? I have some of that nonfat soy vegan blood you like so much, not that you like the fresh kind."

"No thank you, I am quite filled."

Josef looks suspiciously at his friend, closes his eyes and inhales. "Well I guess you like fresh after all. Is someone finally getting over them self? Your freshie seems to have improved your mood."

"Josef if you ever call Beth a freshie I will have your head."

"Okay chill out Mick, it's called a sense of humor, try it sometime. Here I thought you were in a good mood."

"I am in a good mood. I came over here to thank you for your help and to find out what was wrong with you—"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I told you just not a big fan of the holiday."

"Yeah and there must be some reason for that. No one just dislikes a holiday, they have a reason. I am not leaving until you tell me."

"You may want to make yourself comfortable, there is nothing to tell."

"Josef you should know better than to try and lie to me. I am a detective and your only friend who can call you on your bluffs. Since you dislike Valentines Day I would assume it involved a girl. I don't think you are morning Lola, so who is she and what did she do to you?"

Josef and Mick sit in silence neither breaking eye contact. Josef finally relents a breath rolling his eyes. "Fine. I suppose you and Beth should know. I only feel like going over this once, so when can she be here?"

Mick pulls out his phone and dials Beth. He tells her that Josef has something to tell them, and asks when she could come over. She said she would be there as soon as traffic would permit.

"What is this Josef? What is happening? For all the years we have known each other you have always been a pompous ass who plays off the rich, playboy image, I know you have a deeper side Josef. You were pushing for me to make things work with Beth, to make me happy, remember. You started to accept her; I even thought you liked her. Now you start calling her my human and freshie. What is your problem?"

"I do like Beth; I think she has been good for you. Everything should make sense when she gets here. Just think if I didn't like her then I wouldn't tell her. Just trust me on this Mick. I am going to go get a drink; I will be in my study; when Beth gets here come in."

Josef walked away leaving Mick sitting on the couch to think. About 25 minutes later Beth arrived.

"Sorry it took so long; I got here as soon as I could. What is this about?"

Mick wraps Beth in his arms and kisses her deeply. "Lets go see what Josef has to say," still holding her close as they walked to Josef's study. Walking in Mick sees the look on his friends face had changed, he looked serious, and if Mick didn't know better sad.

"Okay Josef Beth is here."

Josef stands and motions for them to sit down. Walking over to the bar he pours three glasses of Scotch, bringing them to Mick and Beth and one for himself. He takes his seat so that he is facing them, looks at how they sit holding hands, and a smile graces his lips. "I believe I owe you an apology Beth. Seems I have been, well a jerk, in regards to you, I do apologize. You make Mick happy, I see that and I am grateful he is starting to come around to what he is. I don't know how much more brooding I could have taken."

"Then why have you started up again, with the doomed lovers, treating her like she means nothing?"

Beth looks at both men somewhat confused, she had no idea what Mick was talking about. Josef had not said anything to her, realizing he must have said something to Mick when she was not around.

"That is what I am going to explain. I want to believe your relationship can work; I do more than you will ever really know. I think you are both strong and it will, then I think about her and I can't help but doubt everything, the existence in life itself."

"Who?"

"Sara." Josef goes behind his desk and pulls a photograph of her out, handing it to Beth who shares it with Mick. "Mick, I give you a hard time about falling in love with a human because I hoped you would not make my mistake."

Beth and Mick both look up at Josef with a look of complete shock on their face.

Josef is starting to chock up, on the verge of tears, "This is Sara Whitley. She has been in a coma since 1955."

"She hasn't aged," Beth was looking at the photograph.

"You know I meet her at Grand Central Station; we were both waiting for a train. She asked me for a light; from the moment I looked into her eyes I knew that she was something special. I knew better than to get involved with a human. I knew it was a mistake but I did it anyway, for months I thought I was keeping my secret from her, but then I discovered she knew, she knew and she didn't care, that was the happiest day of my life."

"So you were in love with her," Beth commented, still somewhat shaken by the change of events.

"I wasn't looking for it believe me. The longer we were together the more I began think that the whole reason that I became a vampire, was so that I could live long enough to meet her. It took me over 350 years to find and only a year to lose her, forever."

"So what happened to her?"

"He tried to turn her."

"Yeah, she had been begging me to do it for months. I didn't want to but she wouldn't let it go. She knew that was the only way we could be together, so I tried. I drained her and I fed her my blood, but it didn't work. She never came out of it, she got lost someplace in between."

"Josef this, all of this is not your fault," Mick trying to offer his friend some support.

"I know but it is. I am the one who did this to her."

"You've been looking after her ever since."

"I couldn't let her go. You know maybe someday medicine, and a miracle, something will bring her back."

"After all these years, you ranting about how it could never work, between us and humans."

"What happened to Sara is proof that I am right."

"Josef Konstantin in love, this proves that anything is possible."

"Love can show you a part of yourself that you never knew existed."

"Or that you thought you lost forever," squeezing Beth's hand. He was having the strongest urge to pull her into his arms and never let her go.

"The universe had a different plan for me. I hope the universe is on your side."

Beth lets go of Mick's hand and getting up walks the couple steps to Josef. Looking him in the eyes, "It's easy to see why she loves you. It's not your fault, you trusted her enough to give her what she wanted. Having you, loving you for however long was worth anything, trust that Josef, trust that you made her happy." With those words Beth put her arms around Josef and hugged him. Josef was reluctant at first, then his mind drifted to Sarah and a day in the park, when he had given her a locket, the smile on her face, holding her in his embrace, he wrapped his arms around Beth, as he allowed a tear to fall.

Mick sat and watched this, a smile on his face. The love of his life, was offering the only kind of support that his stubborn best friend would probably ever accept, never admit, but for now he was accepting it. _If I ever lost Beth I don't know how I would live with myself. I guess this explains why Josef and I get along, despite being polar opposites. _

Josef regained control of his emotions and released Beth; she gave him a smile and went to sit by Mick, taking his hand again.

"So now, you know. I was once in your shoes Mick. I guess the holiday just brought this all up; she loved Valentines Day, the love, you two being so close. I am done; I will try and control myself, but do please forgive any slip ups."

"Of course Josef. This makes a lot of sense. Don't worry we won't go telling anyone that you were in love either." Beth said trying to help Josef in his attempt to lighten the mood, he was never one for being to emotional.

"Thank you. Now if you would excuse me I have business to attend to. I am sure you to love birds have other things to do."

Beth's cell starts to go off, startling her out of her universe, looking at the number, it was showing up 'unknown' she answered walking towards the door. Mick looked at Josef, then hands him the photograph of Sara back, "I am sorry Josef. Don't think this is going to make me feel sorry for you though, I am still going to call you on it when you're being an ass."

Josef laughs, "I wouldn't have it any other way Mick."

Mick looks in Beth's direction and notes her heart racing, and the look of excitement on her face. Beth comes back to the guys and looks at Josef, "Well I will let you get back to work that is where I have to go. I just got a tip about a new story so I have to head into Buzzwire." She places a kiss on Mick's lips, "I will see you later. Josef, I will see you around. When you see Candice can you do me a favor and ask her to call me, I need to talk to her."

"She is out of town right now, but I will let her know."

"Okay thanks, its just some girl talk," giving a smile. "Have fun taking over the global market. Bye." With that Beth walked out the door.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	4. Chapter 4 The Beast Within

JiltedBy: EvilousRating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 4 The Beast Within

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't leaving until you get answers?"

"You know me. Don't worry my questions are about Me."

"Oh do tell I need a good distraction."

"I think there is something wrong with me. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I feel like an animal with Beth sometimes."

"You have my full attention now, that's for sure," raising an eyebrow.

"Down Josef, that's not what I meant. I have always been protective of her, since I rescued her, but since we have meet again, it grew. I didn't like any man touching her, or looking at her, even Josh when they were together."

"That is simple, you were just reflecting your desire to be them, be able to touch her."

"That makes sense, but since we have become…intimate…I feel different. I have these sudden urges; I don't know how to describe them. I feel like a jealous husband, but she gives me no reason to, she doesn't flirt with other men, she does nothing wrong, but seeing the way men look at her sometimes, I want to rip their heads off. Even when she talks to Lt. Davis, or Steve I mean she works with them, and I and they are friends I know that but…"

"Sounds like you are starting to feel the effects of your self control."

"This is happening because I didn't feed on her?"

"I told you holding the beast within down only lasts so long. You have been holding you beast back, not allowing nature to take its course, building itself up inside you."

"So it will stop now."

"I hate to break it to you but it will only get worse. That is what happens when you deny the beast man. Your feelings are only going to intensify. You've held it back so long; it has to flush itself out of your system, become fully satisfied. She is a feisty one, I recommend you tell her. Until this blows over, if you just let it happen, stop fighting it, it will abate."

"How long?"

"Depends on the two of you," seeing Mick wanting more of an explanation. "Stop fighting it."

"Thanks Josef."

At Buzzwire Beth checks her email, looking for something from her new source. Her unknown caller said they had information on a case she would find intriguing. She had some junk mail, one from Candice, and one from an unknown sender, with the title of 'source,' so she clicked it open. The email read:

I know the cops have given up looking for the boy, they think he is dead, a lost cause. He is still alive. I am going to you, hopping you can help. I have information regarding his whereabouts but if anyone finds out I helped, that I broke the bonds of brotherhood, they will kill me. If you want to help the boy, meet me at 'Pastis' at 9:30 tonight. Come alone and tell no one.

There was an attachment with the email, clicking on it, a photo of a young boy appeared. He looked sad and scared, the tears flowing from his eyes caught light from the flash of the camera, but otherwise he looked unharmed. She looks at the picture, trying to think of where she had seen him before, and then it clicks, Mick. Mick had his picture in his office around the time she started the Arnold case, but she never heard anything about it. Mick would want to know about this recent development. Pulling out her cell phone she calls Mick, hoping he had not gone to sleep.

"Hello gorgeous."

"You always know how to make a girl smile. Did I wake you?"

"No I just got back from Josef's. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I just got something I think you might want to see."

"Are you going to bring it over?"

"No, I have a lot of things to take care of tonight. I just wanted to send it to you since it is information on one of your old cases."

"You called to tell me you are sending me something. Why do I think there is more to it than that?"

"Do I need a reason to call and hear your voice, hear you call me gorgeous?"

"You never need a reason; I was just making sure you were okay. With everything that happened today, that was a lot to process."

"It was I still don't think I have even started to think about it. I got this tip and thrown back into work. Hey I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too."

Beth hangs up and goes in to tell Mo she may have a possible story, she would know more tonight. Back to her desk, digging up information on the disappearance of the boy Beth soon finds herself hitting a brick wall. Dead end after dead end, there was nothing helpful to go on. Looking at the clock it was just before 6:30 pm she still had three hours before she was suppose to be at Pastis, there was enough time to go see Mick, see what he had on the case, hopefully more than she did.

Beth gathered her things and headed out of Buzzwire, to her apartment needing to change. Pastis was a nicer restaurant, feeling out of place in her jeans and tee shirt, she changed into a pair of dress slacks and a light green silk blouse that wrapped around her waist and tied on the side. Checking her hair and makeup, adding a mist of white gardenia she was on her way to Mick's.

Mick was pacing back and forth in front of his apartment; he had not been able to take his mind off of what Josef had told him. _I need to make her mine. That sounds romantic, Josef why couldn't you have a better answer. How am I __supposed__ to tell Beth? Oh honey you know since I have been fighting my inner beast every time we made love and never feed. Well I have been feeling the side effects of extreme possessiveness over you. To make it go away I have to satisfy the beast, make you mine, conquer you. What do you think? _Shaking his head laughing, _yeah that sounds just perfect. Satisfy the beast __within that__ sounds like a bad line from a porno._ Mick's attention is brought to the door; he has caught her scent, coming off the elevator. Heading to open the door for her before he gets to it, he takes in her beauty.

"You got dressed up to come see me. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," placing a kiss on his lips. "This is for later, I have to meet someone, and it was easier to change before coming her then having to go back to my place, then back to this side of town. Plus having you see me in it, makes it better."

Mick feels a surge of jealousy rush over him, wanting to know who she is meeting and why she is getting dressed up to meet them. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, taking control of his feelings, before heading to sit on the couch with her. "Anyone I know?"

"No." The simple answer was all she could manage, she did not know who she was meeting, and they had said to tell no one. "Did you look at what I sent you?"

"Not yet. I thought you had some things you needed to do."

"I do but I had some time before, and I thought you might be able to give me more than I was finding."

"Straight to business, no foreplay," giving a dashing smile.

"Mick, there isn't a lot of time I have to leave here soon. There is a little missing boy."

"You drive me crazy sometimes, I can't think of anything else. Wait missing boy? You said it was one of my old cases, I thought he was returned. Who was he?"

"His name was Juan Miguel. What happened with the case?"

"Not much. His parents came to me, tried to hire me. I said I would look into it; they gave me his picture and gave me some information. That was it, they called and said they didn't need my services, I never looked into it. That was around the time you started working on the Arnold case and ignoring me."

"What information did they give you?"

"Juan is 4 years old, his mother is Carlotta, and his father is Juan senior. They put him to bed one night, he was starting to come down with a cold, and they gave him something to help him sleep. The next morning she went in to check on him and he was gone. No note, nothing. They had not received any ransom demands, they are a middle class family, and as far as I could tell had no enemies. I only looked into it briefly. I thought he had been found if I would have known he was still missing I would have looked into it."

"I know you would have. You can't help yourself, protecting the innocent and all. One of the things I love about you." Beth leans into Mick giving him a kiss.

Mick deepens the kiss, leaning Beth back onto the couch, his hands move to until her blouse. Beth wraps her arms around Mick's neck, pulling him deeper when her phone starts to go off. Beth pulls back, "Mick, I have to go." Mick continues to kiss her, moving down her neck, Beth pushes him back where he is leaned against the side of the couch. "Now, I have to go. We will have to continue this later." Beth kisses him one more and stands up. She starts to retie to her top.

Mick stands, and runs his hands over her stomach, taking over tying her blouse, while placing sweet kisses on her neck once again. "Yes we will. Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, I don't want to be late. You need to use some self-control, mine is hanging by a thread and when you do that…" Mick still burning her neck with his fiery kisses, "it does not help."

Beth turns and placing a quick kiss on his check, grabs her bag and walks to the door. Mick smiles at her as she leaves, before he is hit with another wave of jealousy. _She is meeting someone else that is why she had to leave. Get a grip of yourself St. John. Self-control…yeah that is what got me in this trouble._ Mick goes to his fridge to get himself a drink before heading to get some much needed rest.

Beth is at the restaurant 15 minutes early, she was seated at a quite booth for two, with a window view. She knew this place well, Josh and her would come here once a month at least, to have a special date night, so not to drift apart; that did not happen. This was even the same booth that he would have reserved. Then as Beth was staring off in space, thinking drifting apart, made her think of Mick and how they kept getting closer, bring a smile to her face. Until she was shocked back to reality, seeing who was coming towards her.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	5. Chapter 5: The Face of Deception

JiltedBy: EvilousRating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 5: The Face of Deception

"What are you doing here?"

"Meeting you beautiful," he leans in and kisses her check, Beth just sits there stunned and confused, like a deer caught in headlights. After a moment to process what was happening she looks at him, smiling sliding next to her putting his arm around her. Brushing his arm from her shoulder and sliding as far away from him as their small booth would allow, "What?"

"I am here to have dinner with you."

"No. I'm meeting—"

"A source. That would be me."

"Josh, you work for the DA's office. If you have information about the kidnapped boy why haven't you given it to the police, why call me?"

"I needed to get you here. You won't return my calls and you never seem to be at your place, at least not alone."

"You're stalking me now?"

"No, trying to get you alone, so we could talk."

"What could you possibly want to talk about? You made it quite clear the last time we saw each other. I believe the phrase you used was something along the lines of 'you deceitful two timing tramp.' Can you see why I am shocked to have you sitting here acting all civil?" Beth was trying hard not to raise her voice, but she was irritated at this turn of events.

"What did you expect? Leaving me for St. Josh, I was upset."

"For the last time I did not leave you for Mick."

"Are you going to sit here and tell me that you are not seeing him?"

"No. Mick and I are together, not that it is any of your business."

"I wonder how I ever thought such horrible lies of you," that last comment was dripping with more sarcasm than Beth would stand from him.

Beth starts to get up, fed up with the games and manipulation. Josh grabs hold of her arm causing her to look at him, "I wouldn't leave just yet it I were you. Not if you love that new boyfriend of yours."

Beth sits instantly, "Excuse me. What about Mick?"

"I thought that might get your attention. Now we are going to sit here and have a nice dinner, then we will go back to your place where we can talk…privately."

"What makes you think I will sit here?"

"You don't know what I have that will hurt your beloved. You won't risk hurting him and hope that I am bluffing."

Beth stares at him, trying to see if he is bluffing. Unable to tell she simply sighs and nods in agreement. Josh calls the waiter over and they order. After the waiter leaves with their orders, Josh gets up from his seat. "Now I have to go make a call, I will be back in just a minute, don't run off," giving her a wink.

Beth rolls her eyes at him, crossing her arms in front of herself. Beth digs in her purse grabbing her lip balm she applies some, still pissed that he is doing this. Looking at her phone she debates on calling Mick or not. She decides against it. No need worrying Mick for nothing, he seems to be a bit more sensitive towards men in her case lately. Last thing she needed was Mick to attack Josh for his behavior, giving him something to use against him if it turns out he was only bluffing, or worse strengthening whatever Josh may have.

Josh returned and proceeded to talk about himself through most of dinner, how he had moved on from her, he had new realizations about life. He learned that the good guy is always left for the bad guy, doing the right thing got you know where in life, and the only way to get what you want is to take it by whatever force necessary. As the waiter takes away their plates, he asks if they would like dessert. Before Beth can decline, Josh orders for them both. After the waiter leaves, Josh looks like he is about to bore her into the ground with more of his self revelations.

"How is your life?"

Shocked by the question, Beth sits in silence, deciding if she should tell him the truth.

"Can you not answer a simple question? Would it be so hard to humor me, tell me how work has been fake it if you have to, we both know you are good at that. You're suppose to be playing nice remember Beth."

"Fine you want to know how life is. Life has been great, work is great I get to cover what I want; I work with Mick more and more on his cases which usually lead to good stories for me. Oh and then well let's talk about everything else. I have a good friend for the first time in I don't know how long, which is a nice change, and then well there is Mick. He makes me so happy, satisfies me in every way imaginable." Beth tilts her head slightly and in a very 'screw you' manor adds, "Now is that enough or would you like to hear the details." Realizing after saying that, she had probably just made things worse, she shrugged off that second thought, realizing that she didn't care she was sick of his attitude.

Josh looks clearly upset, almost hurt by her words for just a moment, before his mouth turns into a smile, "Glad everything is going well for you and Mick, really it just makes this so much sweeter."

"What do you mean? What do you expect to get from this Josh?"

The waiter arrives with their dessert; after he leaves Jose answers her questioning eyes. "Right now I want us to sit here and enjoy our dessert. I know it's your favorite."

"You're wrong. It never was. I just like it, and you took that as it being my favorite, it drove me nuts when you would order for me. I never wanted to hurt your feelings, since you seemed to think it was special that you knew my favorite dessert. Now I know that was all for nothing."

"Either way, eat you dessert. Then we can move this conversation back to your apartment."

They finish and leave. Josh follows Beth in his car. As they arrive and get out of their respective cars Josh is finishing a call.

"Well aren't you Mr. Popular."

"What can I say, doing my job. Bad guys don't take the night off."

Beth looks at him, trying to get a read on him but to no avail. As Beth opens the door, Josh is pressed close to her. Beth still unsure if he really thinks he could get her into bed by any means. She quickly moves into the room, putting distance between them. Taking her coat off and tossing it over the back of her couch, she waits for the next move. Josh seats himself at one end of the couch, eyeing her; she sits on the opposite end.

"We're here now what?"

"Well now is someone in a hurry?"

"Josh if you have something then tell me, if not quit playing games, and get the hell out of my apartment and my life."

"I just love when you get all feisty. So you want to know what I have on St. John." Beth stares at him impatiently tapping her foot.

"What I have is the truth. I know what he is." Beth's foot stops tapping, her eyes wide and fixed on Josh, mind racing. "I see I have your full attention. I know St. John is a vampire."

Josh sees the look of horror cross her face; he on the other hand looked quite pleased with himself. "I have to admit at first I was shocked, vampires…real. Never would have guessed that."

"How…what…What do you want?" Beth manages to stammer out the only question she cared about.

"Right now nothing, just wait. You will see soon enough. Do whatever it is you do these days. I have evidence to back up the truth, would make life difficult to say the least for him. If anything happens to me then the evidence will be released, I have taken steps to ensure my safety. If you follow my instructions then his secret will be safe." Josh leans back into the couch, looking calm and relaxed as if he were sitting down to play a game.

Beth was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Josh knew. _How could he have known? What did he have planned?_ "What are my instructions?"

"You will see soon enough, right now simply don't tell him. Don't tell him I know. Pretend this night never happened." Beth nods, the only sign she could manage at the moment.

Josh gets up to leave, as he reaches the door Beth finds her voice again. "Why?"

Josh turns to face her, "St. John deserves to know how it feels."

With that Josh was gone. Beth was still sitting on the couch, scared if she got up her legs may not be able to support her. Her world was spinning; she had no idea what was ahead. _What does he want? Did I do this to him? Oh god, please let this all be a bad dream, let me wake up in Mick's arms__. Mick, how can I not tell him, this is his life Josh is playing with. What did he mean by 'he deserves to know how it feels'. What is he planning? I need a bottle, and a shower._

Beth goes to the kitchen and pulling from the cupboard a bottle of Scotch and a glass. She poured herself a double and downed it in one gulp. She repeats this action before heading to the shower.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Bait Set

JiltedBy: EvilousRating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 6: Bait Set

After a short nap in his freezer, Mick was restless. His mind would not shut off, just wonder into the past, stirring up feelings. Emotions coming back to the surface, feelings he had not had since he first meet Coraline. Thinking back to one night, before he knew what she was. Showing up to pick her up, she was blowing him off again, and there was another man in her house. The only thing inside him was rage and jealousy. _What does he have that I don't? Why is she playing these games with my heart? Leading me on, and then blowing me off for another man. I don't deserve this; I have done everything she has ever asked of me. I should walk away, but I can't make myself, she consumes me, burns me up inside_Mick comes back to the present. _In hind sight going back to Coraline's__ was probably not the best idea. She drove me crazy__. I threw a chair through her window, I should have known right then something was wrong. Some enraged drunken man bust into your house and you act like you were waiting for it._ Mick shakes his head, trying to forget the past.

Mick pushed himself into his work, trying to find something on the missing boy, trying to forget everything that plagued his wondering mind. Looking into the Miguel disappearance did help, Mick burnt up the rest of his night finding nothing but dead ends. As dawn approached he started to feel the effects of his sleepless day. Climbing back into his freezer, this time to tired for his mind to wonder.

Mick woke up refreshed and happily calm, as if he had found piece in his slumber. After his breakfast, he checked the time seeing it was 5:47pm, he called Beth. It rings a few times then he gets her voicemail, somewhat disappointed in not reaching her, he leaves her a voicemail. After hanging up Mick looks at his phone, making a decision to go see Josef.

There is a knock at his door. Mick answers the door after checking his security screen, seeing a delivery man. After signing for the manila envelope he closes the door, looking over his unexpected package, no return address, just simply his name and address. Opening the envelope Mick slides out what look like surveillance photos. Checking the envelope again for a letter or something to accompany them, finding none he flips through the photos. There was nothing special about them, just some shots of what looked like a nice restaurant, not recognizing anyone in the first few shots. After a few pictures Mick's full attention is on the Beth, being seated at a booth. Concern washes over him, why would someone send him surveillance photos of Beth. Then judging by her outfit that the pictures were from last night, he starts to flip the pictures quickly, only stopping in shock. Mick almost drops the photos, recognizing Josh, sitting next to Beth, his arm around her. He could feel the beast within starting to growl. He flips through more, as their dinner seems to continue, then they walk out together. The next photos are of them walking to Beth's door, Josh close to Beth, them going in, Josh turned shutting the door. That was the last photo, Josh closing the door to Beth's apartment, after having dinner and dessert at a nice restaurant. Turning the photos back over in his hands Mick flips through them again, and again, each time flipping faster, the beast within growing.

The images burned into his memory, Mick dials Beth's number again. The rational part of him knowing there must be some simple explanation for this, just needing to hear her tell him he was being silly. He again reaches her voicemail. This time not leaving a message but setting the photos on the kitchen counter with his phone he rushes with vamp speed to get dressed. Moments later, Mick is on his way out of his apartment photos, phone, and keys in hand.

Sitting on her couch staring at her phone, trying to make her fingers dial his number. Suddenly startled by her phone ringing in her hand, seeing his name show up, the name she had been trying to call for the last few hours, she lets it ring. After letting her phone go to voicemail she sets it down, scared of what might happen next. Her hair was in a towel, still wet from the last of her five showers since Josh had left nearly nineteen hours ago. Unable to call Mick or see him knowing he would sense something was wrong and she did not want to lie to him. She felt like taking another shower just thinking about it, as if maybe the shower would wash away her guilt. Hearing her voicemail alert go off she quickly checked it wanting to hear his voice. "Morning gorgeous, I just got up and you were the first thing on my mind. Call me or just come over I need to see you. I love you." Her heart fluttered at the message, feeling his love only made her guilt worse. After listening to the message a few more times she made her decision. Getting up to go get some coffee and food, then get ready, her decision made. What Beth did not realize was while she was listening to her message numerous times, she was missing another call.

Mick drove in a careless rush, trying to get to the only person who could help him. Finally arriving at his destination he parked, and exited his Benz in vamp speed and was entering Josef's office in a flash. Josef was the only one who seemed to know what was happening to him, knowing only Beth could explain the photos he could not see her yet. He was to out of control he needed to be talked down, and knew he could always count on his best and only friend Josef for that.

Josef could sense his friends' emotions rolling off of him from the parking garage, as Mick entered his office; the waves hit Josef like a tsunami. He was clearly shocked, unsure what could have happened to cause such a reaction from his normally calm and level headed friend.

"Mick calm down, have a drink, and tell me what is wrong." Josef pour his friend a drink of A as Mick sat on the couch. Mick was tapping his foot to the floor in rapid succession unconsciously, and biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to control his breathing. Josef hands Mick the glass and he gulp's it down quickly. Josef pours his friend another and one for himself, taking the seat across from him.

"Mick, what happened?" Josef tried to keep his voice calm and reassuring.

Mick gulps down the second glass of A , and tosses the manila envelope to Josef. "These were delivered to my earlier. They are from last night. She was wearing that when she left me to meet 'someone'."

Josef quickly picked up the envelope dumping the contents into his hands. Flipping through the pictures hastily, looking up at his friend. "What did Beth say about this?"

"I came straight here. I need to see Beth, talk to her, but…"

"But you don't want to lose control when you're this upset. I take it you have not told Beth about the side effects."

"That's why I am here Josef. I never got a chance to. She hasn't answered her phone. I need her to tell me what happened, The rational part of me knows she would never do anything to…"

"You're right Mick. Beth would never do anything to betray you. You know that, trust it. What you are feeling is—"

"I feel like a monster. When I saw those pictures I wanted find Josh and break him into a million pieces. He had his hands on Beth, he had that look on his face, like he was happy."

"Mick you have to talk to her that's the only way. There is nothing I can do to make this go away, I'm sorry man I wish I could." Seeing the look of defeat wash over Mick's face, Josef thought of something. "Mick, remember when you told me about Beth finding out you were a vampire."

Mick nods.

"You said that she walked in on you feeding, blood down your face, the whole shah bang. She asked you point blank what you were, you told her."

Mick's head falls back down, "she ran out."

"Damn it Mick. She came back didn't she. She gave you a chance to explain, when any normal human would have ran screaming bloody murder. You feed on her in the dessert when you got yourself into that little disaster. You were on the brink of death, starved, and yet you managed to stop yourself from hurting her, when all your instincts should have been focused on her blood. You managed to think of her, protecting her. You are always rambling on about how she see's the good in you that you're her angel or something. Let her explain, you owe her that much, you owe it to yourself. Everything will be fine, just go and talk to her, if you're worried about losing control think about all that mushy romantic couple stuff you two lovebirds do that leaves that idiotic grin on your face."

Mick sits for a moment in silence letting his friends words wash over him. He was right. Thinking back to when he told her he was protecting her from him, she told him the only way he ever hurt her was when he pushed her away. Standing up, he looks at his friend who he has come to know more the last few months than the entire time they had been friends.

"Thank you Josef."

"Not a problem. Remember you're my only friend who doesn't like me just for my money, I can't let you do something to foolish." Josef flashes his trademark smirk. "Besides I have grown quite fond on her. Now get out of here and go get things sorted out. Then I might suggest that you explain your little situation."

Mick nods and grabbing the pictures from the table he leaves Josef's. Racing to Beth's he was just finding a way to find the words. Finally there he goes to her door, taking a deep calming breath before knocking.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	7. Chapter 7:Averted

JiltedBy: EvilousRating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 7: Averted

Having just finished her hair and makeup, Beth was going through her closet finding something to wear. Knocking at her door drew her away, tightening her robe as she approached the door, not checking who it was before opening.

"Mick," her tone and reaction reflected her surprise. "Come in, I was just getting ready to come see you."

_God why did she have to be wearing a robe…this is already hard enough._ "We need to talk." His tone was hard; Beth could tell something was wrong.

Taking her hand Mick leads her to the couch, "What's wrong Mick?" His eyes searching her face for something, and not finding it. Beth started to get concerned when he would not answer her, but before she could say anything he took a deep steadying breath.

"I don't know how to say this…I have so many things going through my mind right now."

"Just say it Mick. Whatever it is just say it."

"Where were you last night?"

Beth looks stunned at the question, not what she was expecting.

"Beth, where were you last night?"

Going with the only thing she could, "meeting a contact."

"Who?" Mick's voice was a mixture of pain, confusion, and intensity.

Beth is speechless; her first instinct was to tell him everything. That was not an option, she couldn't tell him and risk hurting him, her second option was to lie and that made her stomach flip. Deciding to go with the best answer she could offer and hope it was enough. "I can't tell you. Please don't feel hurt or be mad I just can't tell you."

Mick pulls the photos from his jacket pocket and hands them to Beth. She flips through them, "I know who you were with. You were having dinner with Josh Lindsey before having him back here."

"Where did you get these?"

"They were delivered to my door earlier this evening. You had dinner with Josh, then you to came here."

Beth is floored, everything hitting her. Understanding what Josh had meant. _Josh wants me to lie to him, he is so convinced I lied to him, he wants me to lie to Mick. _"Yes."

Mick pushes himself off the couch and starts pacing in front of the couch. Beth lets him have a moment to process, knowing anything she said before he was ready he would not hear.

"Why? What were you meeting him for that you had to lie to me? Why Beth? Tell me what happened." He fired off the questions; he had stopped pacing and was rooted in place, eyes locked on Beth.

"Mick please sit down." He does not move, she gets up and stands in front of him, keeping his eyes. "Mick please understand, I did not lie to you. I –"

"You said it was no one I knew. I am sure I know your ex boyfriend."

"I didn't know." Mick looks taken aback, "I didn't know it was Josh. I got an email saying to be at Pastis at 9:30 for information regarding the missing boy. I didn't know who it was."

"Why didn't you say that last night?"

"You would have tried to stop me from going because it was too dangerous or tried to come with me. They said come alone and tell no one. I didn't want to scare them away a boy is missing."

_She has a point._ "Why would Josh have you meet him there? He works for the DA, why is he giving you the information? Why have you meet him at a nice restaurant?"

"I don't know. I still don't know he said he needed it in the press to help spin up any leads, and he had been wanting to talk to me, thought this would be a good opportunity. He use to take me there when we were together. I think he chose that place because he knew we both liked it. I was shocked to see him believe me. Josh was the last person I expected to show up."

"He gave you information on the case?" Mick asked trying to control the hope in his voice, but failing miserably.

"Yes, this is what he gave me." Beth walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed the folder Josh had given her before leaving. Mick follows her to the counter and Beth hands him the folder.

"That's it; you are just working with him." Then in an almost unheard whisper, "I'm not losing you?"

"Mick," she cups his face in her hands and pulling his head down to hers. "You have my heart always and forever remember."

Mick pulls her into a deep demanding kiss, lifting her onto the counter. Beth is taken off guard by the passion, but melts against his touch. Pushing her robe off her shoulders, his mouth moves down her shoulder. Unhooking her bra, Mick quickly slips it from her, his hand gently massaging one breast and his mouth the other. Beth leans back arching into him, one hand on his shoulder, the other in his soft curls. Mick is grinding his hips into her, even with his jeans on Beth can feel his length begging for release. Mick runs hands over her body while his mouth continues to taunt her, nipping and sucking her nipple, Mick hold one hand firmly behind her keeping her on the counters edge; the other sliding down her soft stomach. Beth moans his name, the sweet torture, wanting more of him, hearing a growl escape from him with each of her moans as if in reply. Reaching her panties, he slips his hand beneath them, feeling how wet she was for him the smell of her arousal was pushing his limits. Moving his mouth to her inner thigh, Mick breathes in her scent, he vamps out, scraping his fangs against her leg before moving back to her lips. The kiss was full of passion and something else, something she could only describe as animal desire. Beth feels his fangs, running her tongue over them, electing a moan from him. Mick slips both hands under her bottom, pulling her tight to his strong body. Beth responds with another moan, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Mick makes for the bedroom, only breaking the kiss to take a breath.

Mick is at the edge of her bed in a matter of moments, leaning to set her on the bed. Beth is on her back on the edge of the bed, legs still tightly wrapped around Mick, leaning over her. Releasing her lips, Mick pulls up, yanking his shirt off before feverishly taking her lips again. Beth releases her grip on his waist as her hands make their way to his pants and start to undo his belt. Mick pulls her hands from their task Beth lets a whimper escape her. Mick stands back removing the rest of his clothing, until he is standing before Beth on the bed in all his beautiful masculine glory, eyes crystal blue looking at her, Beth could see many emotions in them. Sitting up, Beth places a hand on his abs and starts to make their way down, before she can reach her destination however Mick takes her hands in his. Mick brings her arms to the sides of his face, breathing her in, he could hear the passion, need, desire, everything rushing through her veins, begging for him. Placing a kiss on her arm where he had first tasted her sweet scent first left his mark, releasing her arms her takes her lips. Beth holds her arms around his neck tangling her hands in his hair pulling him deeper. Mick runs his hands down her sides pulling her panties from her body, leaving nothing between them. Mick pushes her back farther on the bed, spreading her legs with his hand, caressing her inner thigh. Beth pulls from the kiss taking in a deep breath, almost unable to breathe from the slow torture he is exerting on her.

"Mick," Beth begged.

"Do you want me?" His voice was strong and dominant.

"Yes, Mick, yes."

"You want me inside you?" Beth could only manage to bit her lower lip and moan in response to his hand slipping one finger inside her wetness. "Like that? Tell me you want **me**; tell me you want **me** inside you."

Through her pleasure Beth can see in his eyes that he needs something from her. He needs to know she wants him and only him. How could he have any question, she was begging him to enter her, moaning his name, how could he not know? She decided to debate that later, wanting to give him anything she could to satisfy him and herself. "Yes Mick…oh god" he added another finger into her, "I want **you**...Mick St. Johnnnnn…oh yes, I want you inside me…**now**."

Mick withdrew his fingers, taking her lips in his, biting her lower lip. In one swift motion he was fully inside of her, both moan at the sensation. Mick begins to thrust himself inside her, as her nails dig into his shoulder, as she meets each of his thrusts. It soon turns to quick movements, both on edge just needing to fall; Beth turns her head showing her full neck. "Do it Mick, take me, I'm yours." Mick growled and plunged his fangs into her neck, thrusting faster and harder, feeling her rupture around him, the taste of her in his mouth, her orgasm devouring him into his own release. Releasing her neck, Mick rolled to his side pulling her into him, holding her where he could lick the forming drops of blood from his mark.

After their breathing returned to normal, Beth twisted in his arms to face him. Looking into his beautiful eyes, they had returned to normal and all she could see in them was love and contentment. Smiling and placing a kiss on his lips, "I love you Mick."

Squeezing her tight, "I love you too Beth. More than there are words for."

Mick just holds her in his arms, in the moment. After losing track of time Mick takes a deep breath, "There are some things we need to talk about. I have some things to tell you, to explain, about my behavior."

Mick notices she has fallen asleep, smiling to himself. He was tired to and needed to get some freezer time, and some food. Cautiously removing himself from Beth's arms, he tucks her in. Dressing and leaving a note for her on her pillow, kissing her check, "Sweet dreams my love." Mick heads back to his apartment, feeds, and is out in is freezer in no time.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	8. Chapter 8: Dr Pepper

JiltedBy: EvilousRating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 8: Dr. Pepper

Waking up with a smile on her face from ear to ear, Beth reaches out for the source of her happiness. Not finding anyone, she sits up and sees the note sitting on the pillow. Snatching the note up she reads it over, Mick's handwriting was so distinctive.

_Morning gorgeous. I wish I didn't have to go, that I could be there when you wake up, but I needed my rest. I need to talk to you. I never got to tell you last night, we became otherwise occupied, then you feel asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake you. Later tonight if you have time, please come over. It's important; I have something I need to tell you. Wishing I was there in bed with you and not this note. I love you._

_All my love,_

_Mick_

Jumping from the bed Beth heads straight for the shower. After a quick shower Beth is dressed and heading out the door in no time. Not bothering with her wake up coffee, or food, simply grabbing her things, the note included and heading out towards Mick's.

The drive to Mick's seemed to take eternity, when in actuality it took the same time as always. Beth keeps glancing at the note reading it over and over in her mind, trying to understand it. _I wish you could be here to, but you need your freezer, I know that. Yes we were occupied…what did you need to say? It's important…what could he mean. Maybe he found out Josh knows. He could have smelt it when he came in last night…I really need to figure out how exactly that vampire smelling trick works. Later. Last night was so…__assertive…wild…unbelievable. It was almost as if__—_ Beth was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she was in the elevator going up to Mick's. _I really need to focus more when I am driving._

Beth knocks on the door. No answer. She knocks again, realizing he is probably still sleeping. _Damn this is when I wish I had never given him his key back._ Thinking back to her assertive move mere months ago, after he had given her a key to his place, as a welcome friend; leaving it on his desk trying to push him away keep her distance to protect herself from his unwillingness. All before he was giving them a chance, admitting how they felt about each other, since then it just never came up. She had not wanted to ask for a key and he never brought it up.

Mick opens the door in his pj bottoms, confirming her suspicion that she was waking him. Mick looked surprised to see her.

"Beth…what? I thought you would just be getting up."

Beth lets out a sigh and wraps her arms around him, holding him tight. "What's wrong, what happened?" Mick questioned wrapping her in his arms shutting the door with his foot. Beth pulls back to look at him.

"You tell me." Mick eyed her curiously, "you leave this note for me. You have something important to tell me, if I have time to come over tonight. I always have time for you. Mick what is it? Is everything okay? I was worried."

Mick stares at the beauty before him, in utter disbelief. Not sure what to say. "I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't want you to rush over here, have you even eaten anything?"

"Well I am here now. No, I haven't had any coffee either. Now what is it?"

Mick walks to the kitchen leading her by the hand. Mick starts a pot of coffee and looks at Beth who has set her purse on the counter and was waiting for him to answer her.

"Beth I had planned on being a little better prepared to say this. I did just wake and need to feed; you need to do the same. Humor me please and eat something, I will tell you then, I am not going anywhere."

Mick places a kiss on top of her hand, giving his best pleading smile. Beth nods in agreement and starts towards the fridge and opens it, finding some leftover pizza, it was still good. Beth pulls it out; grabbing a mug she pours herself a cup of the much needed coffee. She starts to eat it cold, Mick smiles to himself as he feeds. After a couple slices Beth is full and tosses the rest in the trash.

Mick walks her to the couch, sitting so that they are facing each other, one hand holding hers the other tracing a pattern on the leg of her jeans. Looking into her eyes he can see all the love in her eyes, then his gaze drops to his mark on her neck, clear and present, she had not tried to cover it.

"Mick we have eaten. Tell me."

"Since we have been together, my behavior has…changed." Mick pauses waiting to see if she is following, "I have been predatorily, bouncing between wanting other men to see you and know that you are mine, to not wanting another man to lay eyes on you in the way I do. These feelings have always been somewhere but I never felt them as strongly, getting out of hand. Seeing you with another man would drive me insane. Knowing you would never betray me, the rational part of me knows that but this beast inside does not see reason. I asked Josef about it, hoping he would be able to tell me what's wrong with me."

"Mick—"

"Let me finish please. I need to get this out." Beth nods squeezing his hand, "He did have answers of sorts. It seems that my inner beast is tired of being held down, and I am suffering the side effects."

"Side effects of what?"

"You," Beth's eyes fill with worry, unsure what she has done to him or what he is going to do to fix it. "Vampires have a natural instinct to feed during…intimate acts, and that by suppressing that natural animal instinct, feelings have been bottling up, waiting to explode. I know this is a lot to get, I am still trying to understand it."

"I think I understand. It's like when you have a bottle of Dr. Pepper, and you shake it up, when you open it, it goes everywhere. Only you are the bottle, and shaking it up would be us making love, then it is opened when another man is to close to me." Mick smiles at her ability to make something complex and harsh seem so simple and bubbly. "I do have to say it serves you right. Why would you do that? Hold back."

"I wanted to make love to you as…I wanted it to be normal."

"Why? Mick, you are who you are. I love you and all of you. Normal is for normal people, Mick neither of us are normal. You're a vampire, I see things that most people would cringe at and turn away but I see more, oh and did I mention I'm in love with this wonderful vampire PI."

Mick lets out a laugh, leaning forward and taking her lips.

"I am sorry I overreacted last night. Seeing the pictures of you with Josh, I wanted to strangle him."

"You don't have to apologize. I would be furious to see the pictures in reverse. Only now what happens? Since you started to feed?"

"Josef said it will fade back down eventually. It will intensify, until the inner beast becomes fully satisfied as he put it."

"Sounds like Josef. How long does it take to fully satisfy the beast?" Beth giving a very provocative smile, running her hand along his length.

"He said it depends on us. Do you have any ideas how to satisfy the beast?"

"I have some ideas."

Mick run his hand up her thigh, he could feel his need rise, but needing to know this was okay. He could smell her arousal, still call it his self-doubt he had found his perfect match, accepting all is flaws. Turning what he saw as flaws into something amazing, something she was aroused by.

"Mick, last night. I meant every word. I am yours, no man or vampire can compare to you. If you need something, tell me. Never doubt you are my only one. Know matter what happens I need you to know I will do anything for you, just like I know you would do the same for me."

Mick nods in agreement to stunned to speak; it was as if she read his mind. Beth leans forward closing the inches between them setting herself on his lap she whispered in his ear, "Now let's see what we can do about satisfying the beast," feeling his agreement growing beneath her.

Slipping off of his lap Beth stands in front of him, with an impish smile. Mick stands taking her mouth in his, swelling her lips with passion. As he reaches to undo her blouse, she stops him. Taking his hands in hers, sliding them to his chest, Beth pushes him back onto the couch. When he reaches for her she holds up one finger and waves it from side to side. "I am going to take care of you, just sit right there."

Beth begins to slowly unbutton her blouse, slowly swaying her body. Sliding the blouse down her arms she tosses it at Mick as she continues to move in front of him, lounged back on the couch legs spread open. Beth starts to unbutton her pants, pulling them to her feet and kicking them to the side, to stand in front of him in her matching bra and panties, light blue with white polka dots and lace trim. Mick's eyes had changed into the frosted orbs expressing his desire.

Leaning down to place her hands on his knees, Beth lowers herself to her knees on the floor between his legs. Her hands roam up his legs to the top of his pj bottoms and slipping her fingers in the waistband she pulls them down exposing all his glory. Lacing her fingers around his length, Beth caresses him, locking her eyes to his as she brought her mouth to his tip. Circling his tip with her tongue, working him with her hands. A deep growl and moan come from Mick. The sensation was enough to push him; the lustful desire in her eyes as she treated him like a lollipop, was almost too much. Mick throws his head back in pleasure when Beth takes him into the full depth of her warm, wet mouth. Moving her head up and down on his shaft, maneuvering her tongue around creating such sensations through him. Taking him as deep as she could Beth runs a hand up his chest, smoothing along his abs, Mick pulls his head back up looking down at the woman giving him such pleasure. Beth starts swallowing motions; Mick can feel himself about to spill. Running his fingers through hers on his abs, Beth twists their hands holding her arm for him to take. Without hesitation Mick licked her arm, sinking his fangs in. Beth's blood flowed over his tongue as his seed flowed over her tongue and down her throat.

Mick releases her arm, taking only enough to fitful the urge, looking down to Beth who was milking him of last bit, licking the tip, then kissing her way up. Finding the urgency to take her lips in his, pulling her to sit on his lap. Sliding one hand inside her panties, feeling her wetness, Mick lays Beth down on the couch, removing her remaining articles of clothing.

"Beth, that was—"

"My pleasure."

Mick took her lips in a heated frenzy. Trailing kisses down her neck Mick whispers in her ear, "The pleasure is mine."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	9. Chapter 9: A Comforting Ear

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 9: A Comforting Ear

Mick awakens in his freezer with a smile on his face. Opening his eyes, the frost falling from his eyelashes, he corks his head to the side to the message wrote on the cold of his freezer lid. Mick's smile grew, 'I love you' and the imprint of her lips right above him, completely content with the world. Opening the lid, careful not to smear the message, wanting to keep it intact, Mick sits up taking in her scent which filled the room. Getting out of his freezer, he walks to the inside of the gray door taking a note from it. It smelled of Beth and was in her pen; he opened it and quickly read.

_Mick,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you but I had to leave. As much as I would love to spend the day in and out of bed with you, again, there are things that need to be done. I am going to talk to Carl see if he has anything of use. Another thing that needs to be taken care of is my laundry. With me constantly coming and going seems I have neglected it for to long, and I am running out of clean clothes. Wipe that smile off your face, yes I need to wear clothes. I had to actually get fully dressed for the first time in the last 3 days, leave the apartment, and work. You need to go see Guillermo and restock, I need to stop and get some food to, I mean you are out of coffee. I love you, and will see you later. _

_Yours Always,_

_Beth_

Slipping into his pj bottoms, Mick heads to his fridge for his breakfast. _You wouldn't need clean clothes if you were here._ Mick chuckles at how she knew what his thoughts would be, while reading that note. 

It seemed like an eternity had passed since Beth had rushed over to his apartment, and he told her the horrible facts of his 'beast'. It had been three days. Three days of bliss. Everything just fell into a routine of making love, sleep, eat, and work on finding a lead on the boy. Then after hitting too many dead ends, dissolving back to the beginning in bed, or where ever they happened to make it. Had it really been three days?

Finishing his breakfast, Mick headed to the shower. Getting out of the shower Mick noted that there was a large pile of Beth's clothes in his hamper. Sighing he realized he also needed to call his cleaner. Josef had connections with everyone; the perks of being over 400, vampires could not have any kind of maid cleaning their house as they might uncover their secret. Josef had some cleaners that he would lend Mick on the rare occasion that he asked. Mick normally kept a clean place, simple to do, the mundane task of cleaning made him feel relatively normal. However when his case load was heavy and he would not get around to it, he would call on his 

friend. His caseload had been relatively normal, but Beth was something else all together, keeping him busy in every way imaginable.

Dressed, Mick heads to pour himself a drink, heading to his office. Leaning back in his desk chair Mick dials his friend.

"So finally come up for a breather," Josef quirked as soon as he answered.

Mick laughed at his friends jest, he had not thought to call Josef before he needed something from him. Was he becoming as bad as Josef?

"I guess you could say that."

"Uh huh. So are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"We worked everything out."

"No shit Sherlock. I knew that a couple hours after you left my place. What I want to know is what happened?"

"How did you know?"

"If not you would have been back here, either mopping around depressing the hell out of me, or enraged to the point of trying to destroy your life. Figured after a couple hours, you were in the making up stage. Now it's been three days, she is still human if you don't take a break soon she might not make it. So…"

"We talked," not really wanting to go into detail about how they made up.

"Mick, you don't kiss and tell, as it were, you're still holding onto your era, it's ok, I am not asking for the dirty details. The highlights will be fine."

Mick is silent, unsure what to make of his friends comment. Yes he may be a little old fashioned in some things, but did not wanting to tell his playboy best friend about the intimate times with Beth make him a prude? With how Josef thinks, it was never a good idea to put to many ideas in his head. Before he could say anything else, Mick could hear another voice on the other line. Someone was talking to Josef, something about the stock that he just recently acquired going down. 

"Seems I have some business to attend to, but make no mistake I will be talking to you later, my friend. Now who the hell let that hap—"_Click._

Mick felt sorry for whichever of his associates had drawn the short straw. Telling Josef he was losing money was never a pleasant task, hopefully they remembered to bring a freshie with them, it always helped if he had a snack to calm his anger, something to focus on.

Deciding to do some work, Mick goes back through everything they had dug up the last three days, determined to find a lead. He had tried calling the parents on the first day, but they wanted nothing to do with him. Mick couldn't put his finger on it but he could sense it in the mother's voice. She said she had given up that it was in God's hands, there was nothing left for her to do, but yet her voice begged him for help. What was stopping her from asking for his 

help? He had told her that he only wanted to help; he did not want to get paid, just to help. She knew something, but how to get her to talk to him was the problem.

Beth had started her laundry, when there was a knock at her door. Opening the door, Beth half expected it to be Mick, but instead stood Candice.

"Hey."

"Hey. I am so glad to see you. Come on in," Beth gestured for Candice to come in.

Candice comes in, while they continue their conversation in the kitchen.

"Sorry for the mess I am doing laundry."

"What mess everyone has laundry. Sorry I didn't call you back. I had to fly home for a few days."

"Is everything okay? 

"Yeah, I was long overdue for a visit home. So what have I missed?"

"Where should I start?"

"I see you broke him," gesturing to Mick's mark on her neck.

Beth runs her hand over her 'love bite', as she had named it, sending a tingle through her body at even the thought of the memory.

"It was an amazing night. God so much has happened."

"I was only gone a couple of days. How much could have happened?" 

Candice noticed the change in Beth. She had tensed up, something was wrong not wanting to push her, she simply put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me anything, but if you need to talk I am here for you."

"Thanks, that means a lot. I do want to talk to you about this, frankly you are the only person I think I can tell, but I…"

Beth trails off unsure what to say. She wanted to tell her all about Josh, the photos; Mick enraged taking her, claiming her, the side effects, Sara and so much more. She needed to talk to someone and get this out. Beth was not worried about Candice betraying her confidence, she knew better than that, but the business with Josef and Sara was not her truth to tell, Josef had trusted her with it, she was not about to betray him.

Candice had not said anything, just simply walked to the sink and washed her hands, then finished making the sandwich Beth had started, making another for herself. They had this unwritten rule to make themselves at home.

"Thanks," taking the sandwich and water. 

They head into the living room, to sit on the couch, both sitting facing each other on opposite ends plates in lap. After a couple bites, Beth is ready to talk.

"I have not told anyone about this."

"My lips are sealed," Candice makes like she zipped her mouth shut, giving a reassuring smile.

"Oh boy, here goes. You know everything I told you about my ex, Josh." Candice nods. "He is now playing some twisted game. I haven't heard from him since that night but I am waiting for the other shoe to drop, I know he has something planned, and I don't know what I will do."

"Time out. What are you talking about? What happened the other night?"

Beth and Candice both set their plates aside, no longer hungry. Candice's eyes grow wide as Beth tells her about the night with Josh. His threats against Mick, the entire vampire community, and having someone photograph the night only to send the pictures to Mick. How Mick came over to her place, consumed with jealousy, rage and the fear that he had lost her, all of which was amplified by the side effects.

"Side effects?"

"As I said a lot has happened."

Beth goes on to explain the side effects, using her very own Dr. Pepper comparison, which gets a giggle out of Candice and helps lighten the mood. 

"He had not told me any of that yet, he was going to tell me that night but when he got the photos he couldn't think about that. We talked, then well I don't really know how to describe it—"

"You had really hot make up sex didn't you."

"Well yes, it was intense, almost animalistic. I did something I never thought I would ever do, much less want to do."

"Okay and that is," Candice questioned.

"Call me unconventional but I have always hated the idea of belonging to someone. The idea that a woman is nothing but a mans property, to do with as he wants, and she was to surrender to him willingly. I am a strong, capable, independent woman and refuse to conform to the homemaker stereotype." Beth takes a calming breath; she had become inflamed talking about conformity. "The way he looked at me, I could see it in his eyes. He was afraid he had lost me, like he needed reassurance. God only knows how he could need more clarification, I was beg—never mind. I didn't think about it I just said it, that I was his. I don't think I even realized it until I spoke the words to him but I have always been his, I belong to him heart, body, and soul. It just took me that long to fully process that I could belong so completely to someone and still be who I am."

"I don't know where to start. I am never going out of town again, look how much I miss." 

They laugh for a moment, Beth feels relieved to have it all out. 

"So why have you not told Mick about this?"

"I want nothing more than to tell Mick and Josef, let them handle it, but I can not take the risk that he is not bluffing. Mick would go crazy, and I don't know if Josef would be that much of a calm head."

"I have to say I think you should tell them, I think they can handle it, but it is your choice. I just hope you reconsider. Now we have to get down to business," Candice snapped into serious mode. "What does Josh have? He has proof, okay, what is it?"

"I don't know. "

"We need to find out what he has. If we know that then we can work on a strategy, we can get this over with."

"You're right; I am a reporter I should have thought of that already. Thank you, I needed to hear that. We will get this taken care of."

"That's what friends are for, support, shopping, and girl talk. Don't be too hard on yourself you had a lot to deal with." 

The buzzer sounds and Beth realizes that she was still doing laundry. Beth gets up and starts to switch out the clothes, bringing the ones from the dryer to the couch. 

"So do you want some help? I still want to know how you broke him."

Beth starts to laugh, at ease knowing things would be okay. She now had a plan and a great friend to help her in any way. 

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	10. Chapter 10: House Call

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 10: House Call

Deep in his work oblivious to the world Mick is caught off guard by the sound of someone entering his apartment. Realizing instantly it was Josef, he rolled his eyes, _so my best friend has a key to come in but not my… girlfriend_, smiling to himself, _definitely need to fix that._

"Hello," Josef had seated himself in Mick's usual chair.

Mick comes out of his office closing the door behind him, "You know Josef, I might have to change the locks."

"Funny, I told you I would be seeing you later."

"I guess I will need a drink for this, you want one?"

"Scotch please, and I have my own mix," holding up a flask.

Mick returns moments later with two glasses of scotch, handing one to Josef, and taking the seat adjacent from his friend. Mick takes a swig of his as he watches Josef open his flask, breathing in its contents before pouring a fair amount into his. After his flask is put away, Josef looks at easy and ready to talk. Mick shifts uneasily in his seat.

"Seems we were interrupted earlier."

"How did that go? How much did you have in that again?"

"It went quite well actually; a few phone calls and I managed to double what I had lost. Now don't think you can jump ships with me. What happened?"

Mick gives Josef a stern look about to protest when Josef cuts him off.

"Mick, you my friend are the one with your mind in the gutter. I do not want those kind of details, unless they are important. Skipping all the X-rated stuff, what happened when you got there? You were really upset when you left, and I am quite curious to know what Blondie had to say."

Josef had become fond of Beth, but still used his little nicknames for her to get a rise out of his friend. 

"Fine maybe I jumped to the wrong conclusion this time, but can you blame me?"

"Nope not at all, but you should know me better than that. I may be by all accounts a libertine but I do have some scruples. She is yours, you don't like to brag, hey that's fine by me."

After a deep sigh, Mick tells his friend what he wants to know. His conversation with Beth before he completely ravaged her in the kitchen, Beth surrendering herself to him, that she was his, leaving out of course how that part came about, although he can sense that his friend has already guessed. Mick tells him he left a note, and left, Beth came over worried about him. Mick explains how he told her about the side effects and that she took it well.

"So then you two spend the next three days releasing the beast all over this place, nice." Josef can see Mick about to interject, but continues before he can. "Mick the whole place reeks of sex, I almost fell over when I came in. I can not turn off my superior senses."

"Okay is that it? I was going to ask you for a favor."

"Oh a favor, and what is this favor?"

"Can I use your maid?"

"What Blondie don't clean?"

"Josef!"

"I was just asking. She is the same neat type as you."

"Can I or not? Or should I just send my laundry out?"

"Of course you can. Anything else?"

Mick could tell something was up with his friend. He was acting like his normal self, but Mick could tell he wanted to talk, he would never admit that of course.

"No that should do it. Unless you want to talk."

"What are you my shrink now?"

"No, I'm your friend remember."

"Well I am just fine, just stopped by to check the progress of the side effects. Make sure you haven't done anything to screw it up. All seems good now I can go back to the house and get me a snack."

"Thanks for the house call doctor."

Josef gets up and starts to head to the door, finishing his drink, setting the glass on the table towards the door. Mick follows him towards the door to see him out. 

"Yeah, yeah just continue with the course of treatment, seems to be working. I will send a girl by when I get home."

"Thanks Josef."

"Not a problem man."

Josef is gone; Mick takes the glasses and takes them to the sink washing them out. 

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	11. Chapter 11: Yuca’s Hut

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 11: Yuca's Hut

After a couple hours of girl talk, cleaning, and strategizing Beth got her return phone call from Det. Carl Davis. He agreed to meet with her off the record at Yuca's Hut. Beth was waiting for him, already had his Cochinita Pibil ordered, waiting for him to show up. Seeing him come up Beth holds up his food and walks to a secluded spot in the shade.

"Thanks for meeting me. I got your favorite."

"Yeah, what's it going to cost me?"

Carl took the Cochinita Pibil and dug in. 

"I am trying to find a missing boy. I was just hoping you might be able to share anything you might have with me. You know help out a friend."

Carl looks up from his Cochinita Pibil giving Beth the usual 'I knew it' look. Sighing he gives in early knowing it would be pointless to argue.

"What case?"

"Juan Miguel, 4 years old, went missing—"

"Over 2 months. Yeah I know the case. Why are you interested in it now? What do you know?"

"I got a tip from an unknown source, saying the little boy was still alive. That the police have forgotten him, and hoped I could help."

"Beth—"

"I am telling you now, okay. The source is unknown, I am not protecting anyone I really have no idea. I just want to help find the boy."

Carl gives a frustrated grunt, shaking his head. Clearly upset that Beth had not told him about the tip sooner, but there was something else in it, Beth was unsure what. It was all too familiar but yet she could not quite place it.

"Beth, there isn't much to go on."

"Then me looking into it shouldn't bother you. What do you have?"

"Nothing credible, just speculation."

"Okay well what is it, I can look into it."

"I don't think that is such a good idea…"

Carl starts to eat the last of his meal, avoiding eye contact with Beth. Then it hits her, the look in his eye, and the tone in his voice. The same look and tone she use to get daily from Josh and Mick when she started working something they say as dangerous. After breaking up with Josh and having reached a new level of understanding with Mick she had almost forgotten the look.

"What is so dangerous about this Carl? That's why you don't want to tell me isn't it? You should know better by now that I am not going to just change my mind because something is a little dangerous. I never let Josh, or Mick talk me out of it before, what makes you think you can?"

"What do you know about Tejada?"

"H.E.M. leader involved in pretty much everything from trafficking to money laundering. Josh has been working for over a year to try and put him away. Is he involved?"

"There is only speculation."

"I will take anything you have."

"Beth, I have told you this before but you get too excited about these things."

"I want to find a missing boy, what is wrong with that? Now are you going to give me something or not?"

"Do you give me your word you will try and be careful, no going off alone, take backup."

"Yes Carl. I have someone in mind."

"I hope Mick knows what he got himself into." Beth smiles and Carl rolls his eyes. "All we know is that the father, Juan senior sent 2 of Tejada's men to prison a month before his son went missing."

"What happened?"

"The father saw 2 members of the H.E.M. holding guns on 2 other men on their knees before shooting them in the head." Beth gasps. "Turns out the victims belonged to a rival gang. Mr. Miguel called the cops like a good citizen and reported it. He didn't want anything to do with it after that. If everyone is too scared to testify then they always get off, but Josh talked to him. Josh convinced him that he needed to set a good example for his son, do the right thing, he agreed. He identified the 2 shooters, and testified against them. Everything was fine; no threats were made, but seems odd that a month later his boy goes missing."

"So there is no evidence to tie this to Tejada or any of his people?"

"Nope, and the parents aren't saying much. If they know something they aren't talking."

Det. Davis' cell starts to go off; he answers it quickly and starts to get up, and finishes the call quickly. 

"I got to go Beth. I know I am just wasting my breath but be careful. You know what that is right?"

"Funny Carl. I will. Thank you, I will call you if I find anything."

"Thanks for lunch."

Carl is gone, probably on some story that Mo would want, but right now she had her plate full. Now she could take what she had to Mick, this might shed some light on the current facts.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	12. Chapter 12: A Key Moment

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 12: A Key Moment

Beth arrived back at Mick's apartment and knocked on the door. After a few moments she knocked again. Realizing he was not home, he would normally meet her at the door before she could knock. Checking her phone, she noticed it was still too early for Guillermo to be on shift yet, she decided to just sit and wait. With her back up against the door, Beth pulled out her files and started reading.

After talking to Carl, Beth had went to Buzzwire and pulled up everything she could find on the shooting that Mr. Miguel had witnessed, as well as any cases involving the H.E.M. specifically Tejada. Horrified at some of the grotesque photos, and cases, Tejada was not someone you wanted to cross. Smiling to herself to keep this file somewhere on hand, for the next time Mick refers to himself as a monster. This is a monster.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, Beth starts to put her papers back into their respective file. Mick walked towards her carrying grocery bags, giving her a warm and inviting smile, making her heart melt.

"I leave for an hour and come home to find a beautiful woman waiting at my door for me."

"I was waiting for you. Didn't think it would be too long, so thought I would just get some reading done."

"In the hallway?"

"Yes, where else was I supposed to do it? In my car? Need a hand?"

"No I have these, if you want to get the key out of my pocket and open the door…"

Beth gives a sly smile and walks behind him, sliding both her hands into his front jean pockets. Finding the key, she lets her hand linger for a moment where they were, pressing her body against his, before she takes pity and pulls it out and opens the door.

Mick walks in and sets the groceries on the counter, Beth follows dropping her bad on the couch. 

Beth peered over the bags edge, "What did you get?"

Mick pulls the bags away, hiding their contents in a playful manor, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Beth gives him the puppy dog face and he pushes the bag towards her, and he starts to take out the contents and put them away.

"You reminded me I was out of coffee, remember. I noticed that I was almost out of some of your snacks, so I picked them up."

"That's what I forgot; I was going to go to the store." Placing a kiss on his check, "at least one of us remembered, thank you."

Pulling her into a deeper kiss, "you're welcome."

After they had put away the last of the groceries, Mick poured himself a drink. Walking up behind him again Beth took his key and slid it back into his pocket, where she had gotten it. Whispering in his ear, "Before I forget."

Mick slides his hands over her arms and slowly pulls her hands to his, interlocking their fingers. Placing kisses on both hands Mick turns in her arms, "Wait right here I have something for you." Mick flutters another soft kiss over her hands before releasing them, and disappearing into his office.

He is only gone for a moment but it seems like eternity being out of his arms. As he walks back to her, flashing his boyish grin, Beth can not contain her smile. When Mick is standing in front of her again, he takes her lips, leaving her breathless.

"Close your eyes."

Beth eyed him suspiciously, and then did as he asked. Mick took her hand and placed the key to his apartment in her hand, the same key he had once before given her, hoping this time she would keep it. Looking at the key in her hand, then to her smiling face, he could tell she wanted to open her eyes. Mick pushed the fears of rejection back down, smiles, closing her hand on the key, sealing it with a kiss.

"You can open them now."

Beth's eyes bolt open, staring straight into his hazel pools, the overwhelming love, desire, happiness, and fear. Beth was lost in the glistening pools of emotion momentarily then recalled the reason her eyes had been closed, looking down to her hand. Opening her palm back up she saw the key, looking back into his eyes, suddenly realizing why there was fear in his eyes. 

The last time he gave her the key to his place it was easy, simply showing he trusted her, and he wouldn't run away. They had never talked about it, and then she gave it back to him, actually just left it on his desk for him, never explaining why. They never talked about it, just moved forward with life. After returning from Miami Beth had wished she had not made such a rash decision, but what was done, was done.

In the time that Beth was lost in the moment, Mick's fear began to grow. Snapping out of the past, Beth smiled and found her voice.

"A key to your place," was all she could manage.

"I want you to be able to come and go as you please. I don't want anything to keep you away. I understand if you don't—"

"Yes, I want it. Thank you Mick, this means a lot."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Beth pulled him into a kiss. Then pressing their foreheads together she looked into his eyes, and relief had replaced the fear. Beth placed another kiss on his beautiful lips before releasing his neck, squeezing the key in her hand.

"Now you don't have to sit in the hallway," Mick teased.

"I would wait anywhere for you, but the couch is much softer than the floor."

Mick smiles and pulls her into his arms once again. Beth pulls back and looks down, "you must really be happy to see me," giving a devilish grin.

Mick lets out a small growl, nipping at her nose reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone.

"You have no idea, but that was just Guillermo. He just got in and told me I could come on in and get my order."

"Oh, well go get your blood. We wouldn't want you to run your energy down."

"Come with me."

"Really?"

"If you want to. I wouldn't mind the company."

"Let's go."

Grabbing her purse they head out the door.

Strolling into the morgue hand in hand, Mick and Beth head towards Guillermo's usual area. Sure enough he was there preparing a body for autopsy. Turning towards the happy couple, he looks down at their hands shaking his head giving a laugh.

"Hey Mick, the morgue is a great date location. Real romantic."

"Its perfect," Beth adds looking at Mick. "We would always run into each other here, now I get to come with him on an errand. Just the average everyday tasks, well sort of."

Guillermo looks at Beth then to Mick, who just sheepishly smiles and shrugs his shoulders, "You heard the lady."

"So what can I get you tonight? The usual 6 pack"

"That will work."

Guillermo walks to the freezer where the blood is kept, Mick and Beth follow. Mick lets go of Beth's hand and pulls the bag from his side open. Guillermo sets in his order and Mick closes the bag, swigging the bag back over his shoulder taking Beth's hand once again.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, bet you're glad you listened to me."

"See you next time Guillermo."

Mick leads Beth out the door, leaving Guillermo standing there with a grin on his face. Guillermo reaches into the freezer and pulls out a glass beaker full of O taking a good gulp, "Yeah he listens to me, and gets the girl, what do I get?"

Mick and Beth arrive back at his apartment, and Beth lets them in with her new key. While Mick puts away his supply, Beth messes with her keys and places her new key back where it belonged. Inside a hidden compartment in her purse she pulled out a spare key to her apartment. She kept one in her purse so in case she locked her keys in the car as long as she grabbed her purse she was okay.

Walking up behind Mick, Beth runs her around his waist, trailing up to his shoulders. Pulling up to her tiptoes she whispers in his ear. "For you, nothing to keep you away," kissing his neck, just behind his ear holding the hand in front of him.

Mick took the key from her hand and turned to face her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Beth."

"I love you too Mick."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	13. Chapter 13: An Unwanted Guest

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 13: An Unwanted Guest

Beth walks around to the counter with her plate of lasagna, and starts to eat. Having left Mick's around dawn, he needed freezer time and she needed sleep, she came home, and now was having left-over's for brunch. Reaching over to the stack of material on the case she sighed pulling out her notepad and pen. She read through making notes while casually taking bites of her brunch.

After finishing her lasagna, Beth takes the plate to the sink and rinses it off, her eyes never leaving the page. After setting back down she reads through another couple of pages before taking a break.

Grabbing herself a drink she takes a few sips. Rolling her neck from side to side rubbing her neck, when her hand brushes her 'love bite'. Slowly circling each of the small puncture wounds with her finger, barley touching her skin, sending an erotic sensation coursing through her body. In her day dream Beth is suddenly brought back to reality by her cell phone. Reluctantly reaching for it, she answers.

"Beth Turner."

"Hey it's me, are you busy?"

"No, well yes, but I need a break. My eyes and brain hurt."

"I know what you mean. So what do you say we take a break in a bit?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, I can try and help you relax and get your opinion on something."

"Good, I have some notes; maybe fresh eyes will see something. What time to you want to meet?"

"Are you at home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I have to stop and talk to one of my professors then I will come on by. Don't know how long it will take maybe an hour, hour and a half tops."

"See you then."

"Bye."

Knowing she would be taking a break soon, strengthened her resolve to work. Losing track of time, Beth heard a knock at the door. Jumping up from her seat and heading to the door ready for a distraction. Looking at the clock, it had only been a half an hour since she had gotten off the phone with Candice, _she must really need a break._

Opening the door, "That was fast."

Beth's eyes widen in shock, Candice was not at her door, someone less welcome, Josh.

"What are you doing here?"

"Expecting company?"

Josh pushes his way inside, not bothering with etiquette.

In a sarcastic ton, "Yeah sure, come on in make yourself at home."

"Thanks I will."

Josh plops down on the couch setting his briefcase to the side, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Beth shuts the door with more force than needed, before turning and walking up to Josh, shoving his feet off her table.

"I always hated when you did that. What do you want?"

"Play nice Beth, I'm here to see how the case is going. Any luck finding the boy?"

"You could have called."

"And miss seeing you, never. I thought you might need a shoulder to cry on."

"If I needed a shoulder to cry on it most certainly would not be yours. We are working on the case, and I will inform the authorities as soon as there is anything that will find Juan."

"We…so you and St. John—"

"Are what? Together? Yes, your little stunt was just childish."

"Mick didn't care that you lied to him?"

"I didn't lie to him. I told him I couldn't tell him; but that I loved him and he had my heart. That was enough for him. He trusts me, and understands me."

Josh is clearly shaken, not expecting this turn of events. He had expected this to tear them apart, bring out his monster to scare her away, or at the very least his pride push her away. Clearly he had underestimated their relationship, this thought made him nauseous. If he wanted Beth away from St. John he was going to have to revise his strategy. In that moment his lips curl upward into a grin, he knew what his next move was.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	14. Chapter 14: Show Me the Proof

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 14: Show Me the Proof

Josh stands up, his mind racing with all the difference scenarios. He reassured himself of the only logical outcome.

"I had hoped it would not come to this."

"Come to what?"

"Thought you would see him for what he is, and leave him on your own."

"I see him for what he is, that's why I love him."

"Do you love him enough to give him up? Protect his secret, if you could never be with him again?"

"What are you getting at?" Beth questioned, afraid she already knew where this was going.

"I will keep St. John's secret, I won't expose his kind to the world, but you have to leave him. Leave him, break his heart, tell him you don't want to be part of his world. Stay away from him, and I will keep his secret."

Beth stood there through his ultimatum unsure what to feel. She was pissed off royally that Josh would do something so despicable but at the same time her heart was breaking at even the thought of hurting Mick, never seeing him again. Refusing to allow Josh to see her cry, she embraced the rage burning in her heart for him.

"Are you serious? Do you expect me to just break his heart, and leave him for no reason? Why? What do you expect to happen Josh? Break us up, and I will magically fall in love with you?"

"Those are my terms for keeping my evidence quite. Take it or leave it," Josh said in a matter of fact tone.

"Evidence, what evidence? What proof do you have? How do I know you have anything at all, and not just your accusations?" Beth was demanding answers unable to control her spiraling emotions.

"Sara Whitley," Noting her slight intake of breathe; he knew instantly that she knew about Sara. "I followed Mick's activities, found some things that would raise questions, but nothing concrete. Most of Mick's calls were to and from you and a Josef Konstantin. I looked into him, you know guilt through association. Traced his finances, everything is in order, good with his money. Only 

there was one thing that seemed unusual, he has a flat in New York, medical equipment, and medical staff on hand 24/7. He personally hires each member of the staff. The patient would be Sara. I found her father filed a missing persons report for her in 1955, I talked to him. He seems to really hate the man who took his little girl from him, he gave me her journal, it's an interesting read. Employment records can be a real pain in the ass, but I found one of Sara's former nurses, she was having some legal troubles. I helped her out and she gave me the information I needed. I got someone in to plant a bug, as well as get photos, copies of medical files, stats, boring stuff to you and me but when analyzed can be quite tantalizing. Seems Josef likes you, he talks to her about you and St. John and your relationship. He also finds it necessary to apologize to her every time for what he did to her all those years ago."

Josh notes Beth's shock, "Is that good enough? I think that would get people believing, don't you. Or at least make life a hell of a lot more difficult for them, with the media watching their every move, how would they survive?"

"You have photos, medical documents, tapes, and Sara's journal?"

Beth would have been impressed by his thorough research had the subject been different.

"I thought you might want to see it. Make no mistake this is the original journal but I have copies of it and everything else, in a safe location."

Josh pulls open his briefcase and pulls out a stack of folders, come CDs, and small leather bound journal, pushing them towards Beth. Beth starts looking at the pictures of Sara, looking like an angel lying in bed, wearing a white dress. There was no doubt that this was Josef's Sara, she was beautiful just like the picture he had shown Mick and her when he told them. Josh watches her look things over, knowing he had her.

"You have 24 hours to decide. Don't break it off just yet, I want to hear it. Call me crazy if I don't take your word for it."

Josh gets up and walks to the door, as he closes the door behind him he smirks, "Call me."

Beth is unable to stop the flow of tears overtaking her, falling to her side on the couch, curling up into a ball while her tears fall.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	15. Chapter 15: Oh What to Do

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 15: Oh What to Do

After what seemed like an eternity of lying on the couch, Beth managed to pull herself together. Going into the bathroom she washed her tear stained face, the cold water shocking her back to her rational resourceful self.

Settling down on the couch once again, this time determined to find answers, she picked up the journal and started turning through the pages. Not knowing when Sara meet Josef, Beth decided to start at the back and trace it backwards. The last entry was dated April 28, 1955.

_It doesn't matter to me what he is._

_I love him. I want to be with him even though he tells me its impossible._

_I know our love can overcome any obstacle._

_I want him to turn me into what he is. He says its dangerous but I don't care. I'm not afraid it's the only way we can be together forever._

_I'm ready._

The last entry ended with an imprint of her lips on the page, sealed with a kiss of her love. Beth almost came to tears again at Sara's words. Reading Sara's words was like reading what would be in her our journal, her same thoughts and feelings, it was as if Sara and her had the same heart.

How could she be so selfish? Either way she imagined it, she was being selfish. If she did what her heart was telling her and told Josef and Mick, she would be true to herself and not lie to Mick and be helping the society as a whole. She wanted Mick to know, wanted him to hold her tight and tell her it would all be okay, that he wasn't mad at her. Could she really do that? Risk Josh finding out, and exposing their world, when she could make the ultimate sacrifice and save them?

Even if she ripped out her heart, and broke Mick's in the process, if she could manage to do that, she would still be hurting him. Josh would always be holding that over her head, he would rule her life, her every move would be at him command. The community would never be safe, just on temporary reprieve if she jumped through the hoop of the day. Why did it have to be so hard?

Broken from her maddening thoughts by knocking on the door, Beth walked quickly to the door checking the peephole. It was Candice, in everything that had happened Beth had forgotten she was coming over.

Opening the door, Candice was still wearing her sunglasses with her arms full, walking in towards the kitchen counter.

"Hey, sorry it took just a little longer than I thought."

Setting the bags down on the counter she managed to pull her sunglasses off so she could see inside better, as she pulled a few items from the bag she was carrying.

"Okay so I brought a variety of things. Wasn't sure if you had lunch or not so I brought some Chinese, and I also have ice cream and brownies, I think I might need a little pick me up." Putting the ice cream in the freezer, "What do you want first?"

Turning to face Beth for the first time since being inside the apartment, no able to see how visibly upset she was, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Beth was still clutching the journal, what had happened, her whole world was spinning, and she had no idea where to begin.

"Josh stopped by."

"Ice cream it is. What did he want? Did you find out what his proof is?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it?"

Grabbing the container of chocolate chip cookie dough from the freezer where she had just put it and two spoons from the drawer. Candice motions for Beth to sit on the couch where she follows, handing her a spoon. Opening the ice cream and taking a bite, she holds it to Beth who does the same.

"Thanks."

"What does Josh have?"

Beth goes to speak but stops before a single syllable can leave her lips, taking another scoop of ice cream, this time a larger one giving her time to think without drawing attention to why.

"He has photos, tapes, medical records, and testimony I am sure."

"Did he show you?"

"He gave me copies. He knew I would need to see with my own eyes that he wasn't bluffing."

"Can I see? Maybe there is nothing to them, maybe it can be explained without drawing to much attention."

Beth thinks for a moment, taking another large scoop. She wanted her help, wanted her to tell her that it was nothing, that no one would believe it. The only thing holding her back was Sara. Candice didn't know about Sara. Sara was Josef's past, he was a very private man, it took a lot for him to tell Mick and her about Sara and Mick is his best friend.

Sensing her friends reluctance to tell her she tried not to take it personally. She knew Beth must have a reason why she didn't want to share this. They had talked about how important finding out what he had would be to putting an end to this blackmail, now that she knew it must be worse than she thought. Candice wanted to know what evidence he had, it was the only way she knew to help, but she didn't want to push her friend to far.

"It's okay Beth. You know my lips are sealed no matter what, think of it as attorney client privilege," smiling at this, Beth smiles remembering their previous pact.

"I thought that didn't work until after you get your graduate, and get your license?"

Candice was attending classes getting her degree in law. She wanted to help people. The plan was to get into the DA's office, she could help make sure some of the real monsters got what they deserved. Beth and her would be partners of sorts and help each other out as much as possible. Candice also promised to be Beth's attorney if she ever needed legal counsel.

"Small technicalities. I understand if you don't want to tell me, I just want to help, just tell me what you can."

"I know you do, I trust you. Its just that this involves someone else, and is not really my secret to tell."

"Oh."

Knowing the only people that her and Beth both knew that would be affected by this were Mick, Josef, and a few other vampires that were regulars at Josef's place. The only one she would really have this hard of a time with would be Mick or Josef, her money was on Josef. Something about her manor, made her think it was Josef, and that her working for Josef it would make it awkward.

"The icing on the cake, Josh gave me an ultimatum. For him to keep quite, I have to break up with Mick," Candice sucks in a deep breath feeling Beth's pain, "I have 24 hours to make my decision."

"Evil bastard. I know I sound like a broken record but I really think you need to tell Mick and Josef."

"I know you're right. I am just scared. If he finds out and exposes them I will feel so responsible—"

"But what happens if he exposes them and you didn't tell them? At least this way they can try and take some measures of protection."

Beth lets out a deep sigh, shaking her head, she smiles at Candice.

"I needed that. I can know what I need to do, but somehow I manage to rationalize and overanalyze it in my head to the point where nothing makes any sense. I know what I have to do. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	16. Chapter 16: Deal with the Devil

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 16: Deal with the Devil

Beth paced the floor of her apartment for minutes stopping to look at her phone sitting on the coffee table. Beth continued, and after a few more laps of the room picking up the pace until finally flinging herself on the couch, taking phone in hand. She dialed the number from memory.

"I was wondering how long until you called. Pushing the 24hrs."

"I still have an hour," she retorted clearly upset.

"So what is it going to be?"

"You win. I'll do it."

"I knew you would come around. I have to finish some things in here then I will stop by your place and we can end things with St. John."

Silence fills the line.

"Don't sound so excited to see me," Josh quirks.

Silence once again fills the line, only this time Beth had hung up on him. Beth almost ran to the bathroom feeling like she might be sick at any moment. Her stomach settled slightly after a few minutes and she splashed some cold water on her face to revive herself.

An hour and a half later Josh is at her door carrying a bottle of wine, and if it was even possible looking smugger than before. Walking into her apartment yet again without an invitation, he walked to the counter setting the bottle down on the counter along with his briefcase.

Pulling from his briefcase what looked like a small jewelry box before setting his briefcase off to the side on the floor. Opening the small box he took out a small black device. Beth recognized it as a wireless mic, she had used one similar that it working on stories.

"What's that for?"

"I said I wanted to hear it," giving an evil grin.

"I won't wear that. I am not going to have you recording it and having anything else to use against him."

"I hope you don't think I am going to take your word."

"No I figured you would have something stupid in mind. You can not be around to hear it first hand, he would sense you around, and I am not taking the chance on you recording from a wire."

"Then we have a problem."

"I will record it. Then you can listen to it, in my company. That solves the problem, you can hear it for some sick reason, and I can make sure it is destroyed after words."

Josh shrugs his shoulders, "Fine with me."

"Now get out."

"I think I will just wait here for you," Josh walked towards the couch.

Beth grabs his arm and spinning him back to the counter, "no. I am not leaving you alone in my house. Call me crazy but I am not to keen to trust you."

"Fine I will be down the road at _Lucky's_ call me when you are on your way back."

"I will, now get out."

Josh smiles at her fire, taking his briefcase, putting the wireless mic back in he heads to the door, leaving the bottle of wine. Josh brushes his hand on her check, causing her to jerk back staring daggers into him, if only looks could kill.

With that Josh is gone, and Beth goes to get ready.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	17. Chapter 17: Broken Hearts and Tortured

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 17: Broken Hearts and Tortured Souls

In the elevator on the way up to Mick's Beth turned on the digital recorder, "I hope this makes you happy." As the elevator doors open Beth sighs and sticks the recorder in her purse where it can pick up the misery about to be had without being seen. As she approached Mick's door, she tried to calm her racing heart.

Mick opened the door before she gets there, smiling in complete awe of his love.

"Hey gorgeous," Mick leans in and kisses her check.

"Hey…we need to talk," Beth's tone is series and her voice is about to break.

"What's wrong Beth, you sound upset?"

"I don't know how to say this…"

"Beth, you can tell me anything."

"Mick…I…I can't do this anymore," Beth is on the verge of tears.

"Do what? What cant you do?"

The concern is clear in Mick's eyes and voice. He takes her hand trying to ease her in any way.

"Us. I can't see you anymore."

Beth is shaking, heart is racing uncontrollably. If it was possible Mick would have lost all color like he had just hit back in the gut.

"What? Beth why? What are you saying?"

Mick is confused, his mind is racing, it was like a bad dream, a nightmare he willed himself to wake from.

"I can't be with you. I wish I could but your world is to…I thought I could handle it. I thought our love would be strong enough to take anything but I was wrong. I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry."

"What happened? Beth please tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just can't handle your world. We both knew going into this it was never going to last. You said it yourself that it would never work, I hoped that you were being dramatic, trying to protect me by avoiding me, but you weren't. You hate what you are. You think being turned was the worst thing in the world to happen to you, I understand that I really do."

"Beth."

"No Mick, I am human. I will age and die. I would spend eternity with you, but I think we both know you would never turn me. You hate yourself to much."

Mick is silent, everything she said washing over him. It's a good thing vampires don't need to breathe, at least not as much as humans, or Mick would have been more than undead, having not taken a breath since the conversation started.

"Beth…I love you. I love you more than life its self. I thought my life was worthless; there was nothing in the world to live for, until you came alone. You made me see that there is more than a monster, that I could be happy."

Mick's eyes plead with her, while his hand holds hers. He can feel her heart beat pounding away, her eyes watering, filled with love and sadness.

"Mick please. I don't regret any of our time together, it's been the most amazing time of my life. Please don't ever think I would trade the time we had for anything. I love you, but that doesn't change things. I'm sorry."

Beth stands and starts to walk away, towards the door. Mick's head drops to his hands, as Beth reaches the door, Mick bolts with vamp speed to the door, stopping her before she opens it.

"Mick please don't."

Beth try's to open the door but Mick is blocking her. Mick begins to run his hands up her arms, eyes still locked on hers searching for answers.

"Please don't go Beth."

'Mick, I have to. Please understand. I hope you don't hate me. You will always be my guardian angel," tears are falling down her face.

"I will always be there to protect you Beth." Mick brings his hand to cup her face, "Honestly the thought of not being with you kills me; my life seems empty. The last thing I want is to hurt you, so if that means being without you I did it before, I can try and do it again, knowing it's what you chose."

Mick brushes her tears with his thumbs, his own threatening to fall. Mick leans down and brushes a soft kiss to her lips, opening the door as he steps aside. Beth nearly falls over from the overwhelming emotions, but manages to stagger to the elevator. Hitting the button for the garage, Beth leans against the elevator wall for support. As soon as the doors close she bursts with tears, letting her body slide down the elevator wall sinking to the floor. When the elevator doors open on the garage floor, she manages to sniffle back the tears long enough o get to her car.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she takes a deep breathe and dials the dreaded number.

"I am on my way home."

That was all that was said she hangs her phone up then before setting it back in her purse she pulls out the recorder and clicks it off. Looking in the rearview mirror wiping her eyes she starts her car and heads back home.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	18. Chapter 18: Sick Viewing

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 18: Sick Viewing

Josh was standing by Beth's door, as she approached him she got that nausea feeling again. Opening the door he follows her in. He goes to the cabinet and gets out two wine glasses and pours them both a glass. He holds one to Beth who is sitting on the couch holding her stomach.

"To celebrate the end of the little affair," raising his glass.

"Go to hell you sick bastard," and with that Beth gulps down her glass in one swallow.

"Well isn't someone feisty. Now let me see how you ended things with him."

Beth walks over to the desk and pulls out a pair of headphones, retrieves the recorder from her purse and plugs them in.

"Headphones?"

"You might need to hear it but I don't need to hear it again, and if you think I am letting this out of my sight you need more than a soul."

Josh takes the headphones from her and puts them over his ears. He nods to Beth and she pushes play. Josh watches Beth the whole time he listens, making the occasional comment trying to get a reaction out of Beth, who has seemed to shut down. There were no emotions on her face, she was a stone wall, under the pure hatred and anger.

When it was over and Josh was satisfied at the relationships end, he took off the headphones and took a drink of his wine. Beth turned off the recorder and put it in her pocket. Walking to the kitchen grabbing something stronger than wine.

"St. John thinks he will still be around you."

"Its not like we wont see each other, fate has this way of putting us in the same place and time. He is working on finding little Juan Miguel with me, he left me a message telling me he had something to show me."

"What did he find out?"

"I don't know. You see some jackass made me break up with him. I wasn't really concerned with the case at that point. I was trying to make it through that."

"Being friends with the ex is always fun to watch. I hope you don't think that you can sneak around—"

"I will make it work. I have something to hold onto."

"And what is that?"

"Love. Something you know nothing about. I love him, that is the only reason I am doing this. I love him enough to let him go, knowing he is alive and out there even if I cant be with him is better than him dead. I will have that for the rest of my life."

Josh laughs, "Do you plan on being single for the rest of your life, if you cant have him?"

"Yes."

Beth's short simple answer wiped the smile from his face. The series look in her eye, and in her voice spoke to her love.

"That wont last long. I give it a month, maybe two."

"Give it however you want, I am not betting you. I will be with no other. I have nothing left to offer. I belong to him, he has me, all of me, my heart, body, and soul forever."

"Why Beth? He never loved you, monsters cant love."

"You're right monsters cant love, which is why I don't expect you to understand, but Mick is no monster."

Josh is getting frustrated. Deciding to leave it be for now, that she would come to her senses soon enough, he decides to bow out for the night. Let her mourn for her lost love for a day or two.

"Well I think that will be the end of our eventful night. I hope you meant what you said, because if I find out otherwise, that you are thinking of sneaking around with St. John, and I will find out I have my ways, then him and his kind are history. You don't want that on your pretty little head do you?"

"I wont play with his life."

"I didn't think so. Sweet dreams Beth."

Josh walks to the door and lets himself out. Beth takes the glasses to the sink washing them out and setting them aside to dry. Grabbing the bottle of wine from the counter she pours the rest of it down the drain. When the wine is gone she pours herself a stronger drink and take it to soak in the tub.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	19. Chapter 19: The Long Day

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 19: The Long Day

As Beth soaked in the tub, she thought about against the days events. From all that had happened in the last 24 hours it was amazing that she could hold her eyes open. Her mind filled with the emotions that her body had been put through today, with only one thought to keep her stead, Mick.

After Candice had left she had taken a quick shower to freshen up. Her emotions were everywhere and she wanted any scent of Josh off of her body. By the time she was dressed and ready Candice called giving her the all clear.

Beth was shown into Josef's office where he as just finishing his snack of Candice. After he licked her wound till it stopped bleeding, Candice walks over placing a hand on Beth's shoulder and giving her a reassuring smile before walking out of the office closing the door behind her. Josef can sense the mixture of emotions pouring off of her, pain and guilt, among others, and he knows this is not a social call.

"What's wrong Beth?"

"Josef I'm sorry. Please know I am sorry. I should have told you and Mick sooner but I…I…"

"Apologize later, what's wrong?"

"Josh knows."

"What?"

"Josh knows. He knows vampires exist, he knows that you and Mick are vampires, and he knows about Sara."

In a flash Josef was in front of her his hands gripping her shoulders firmly.

"How the hell does he know?"

"Here," Beth hands him the files she had been clutching.

Josef flips through the photos of Sara and the documents in the file not taking in everything just getting the basic idea what each page was.

"How long?" Josef demands, "How long have you known about this?"

"When Josh had those pictures of us taken and sent to Mick."

"And I'm just now finding out?"

"He said he knew what Mick was. He knew he was a vampire and he had proof. He said if anything happened to him then the proof would be released."

"How could you keep this from me? I thought of you as part of the community, I accepted you in for the most part let you into the world because I trusted you as much as I have trusted any human. Then you betray us all, betray me, and Mick. I told you about Sara and you knew all—"

"No I didn't. Josef please, please let me explain."

Josef notes the hurt in her voice he can see how she is pleading to him. The self loathing rolling off of her was almost worst than Mick's had been when he let Lee Jay get away the first time. If she hated herself that much Josef figured he owed it to her to hear her out, she had never done anything but help and protect the community in the past, maybe he was being to rash, Sara tended to do that to him. He nods for her to continue.

"I had no idea what proof he had. I wanted to tell Mick, tell you but I was scared. Mick told me about the side effects and I didn't think it would be wise, if he lost it and hurt or killed Josh, god knows he deserves it, then he would expose himself. I decided to wait, see what he wanted, what proof he had. I found out tonight. He have me these, they are copies of everything he has. Josh is smart, so I don't think he is bluffing about having a contingency for his safety. I was not supposed to tell anyone, but I told Candice. She was there I needed a fiend, a bouncing board to listen tell me I was crazy, that I should tell Mick. She helped; she helped me see things with the rational rather than emotional side."

Tears had started to fall down her face as she was unable to hold them back, but she continued through, "The Josh came over today, he gave me the proof and a choice."

"What choice?"

"He would keep this secret, if…if…I break up with Mick, never see him again."

Josef stared at the woman before him in shock. He puts a hand on her shoulder, needing the rest of the story, but wanting to somewhat comfort her, a rarely seen emotion for him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, he gave me 24 hours. I have to let him know by then. I don't know what to do Josef. I love him, I want to save him but he will know I am lying and if he pushes me for answers I am to weak, I love him to much I wont be able to do it."

Josef pulls the weeping Beth into his arms and holds her, letting her cry. He was angry but he could see it was not at Beth. She had tried to help, it may have been misguided, but she learned that from Mick. He even let a small smile grace his lips for a moment; she probably even got the self-loathing from him.

Beth pulls away her tear stained checks red with embarrassment. She had finally regained control of herself, and found her voice again.

"Josef I'm sorry."

"Save it. I can't blame you completely, you learned the go off and fix things yourself from your dear Mick, but it is Josh who I will be seeing about this. Now we need to fix this, worry about apologizes later. Is there anything else?"

"I didn't tell Candice about Sara, she only knows about Josh knowing about vampires."

Josef gives a slight smile, this human always amazed him.

"Oh and he is having me followed."

"Really," Josef looked surprise, if not a little impressed.

"I snuck out of my apartment without them seeing me. I have seen noticed the same couple cars and people always being around, but just out of sight. I put two and two together."

"Sit have a drink, I am going t go make some calls."

"Thank you Josef."

Beth sits on the couch, her purse falls over and the CD's fall out.

"Josef, these to. He had someone put a bug in Sara's room," Josef's eyes glaze over in rage.

"He has conversations recorded, you talking to her, apologizing to her for what you think you did to her. You talking about me and Mick."

"That bastard bugged her room. His ass is grass, he's a dead man."

Beth lets out a simple refute, "No."

"It may take longer than I'd like, but we will get this under control and he will pay."

Josef disappears without another word. Beth leans back in the couch, feeling a little relief wash over her for the first time since she talked to Josh. Just like that Josef was back in the room, mere minutes later.

"He gave you 24 hours, how long ago was this?"

"About 2, 2 and a half hours. Josef I have to see Mick."

"You will. I have a plan, I think will work, buy us some time, until his ass is mine."

"What is the plan?"

Beth has cheered up somewhat, Josef had given her understanding and for the first time real hope. Now she just had to tell Mick.

Mick arrives at Josef's a mere 15 minutes after he received his urgent call, saying to meet him. As soon as he was in Josef's door her could smell her, smell Beth. Josef quickly leads Mick to the room where Beth and Candice are. As soon as Beth sees Mick she crosses the room running into his arms in near vamp speed. Mick holds her body to his; he can feel her shaking and her emotions hitting him were all over the place, love, fear, guilt, hatred, regret, and dread.

"What's going on?"

Josef clamps a hand on Mick's shoulder, "listen to her okay. Come on Candy lets give these two some privacy."

Candice gets up giving Beth a smile and looks at Mick then back at Beth, before leaving with Josef.

"What's going on Beth? You're starting to worry me."

"Sit down please."

Mick does as instructed taking a seat on Josef's couch, pulling her to his lap.

"I love you," the only thing she wanted to say to this man.

"I love you too."

Beth smiles, her heart is fluttering, "I have practiced this in my head a million times but now it just won't come out."

"Beth, I love you," Mick places a soft kiss on her lips, "Now tell me what this is all about."

Taking in a deep breath Beth confesses, "Josh knows you and Josef are vampires. The night I meet him thinking he was a contact he told me he knew about you. He said I couldn't tell you he knew or he would expose you, he had proof. Today he came around and gave me a choice, break up with you or he would expose you. I made him show me his so called proof, and there is a lot of it and it's pretty damning. I came here to tell Josef and ask him for help. I can't lose you. I'm sorry, so sorry I didn't tell you sooner I thought I was protecting you from yourself. If you hurt him or he disappears then it will be released he has a contingency."

Beth had to stop and take a break, she had said all of that on one breath, hoping that by getting it out quickly she would not be interrupted, and could get it out before the tears would fall again. Before dropping her head into her hands she muttered, "I'm so sorry, I love you."

Mick pulled her tight to his chest without a moment's hesitation. He soaked up everything she said and just rocked her on his lap whispering, "I love you, it will be okay," over and over again. After a few moments Beth pulled herself back. Mick kissed her lips again softly, and then her eye lids, her salty tears still tasted like his sweet Beth.

"What did you tell Josh?"

"Nothing I have 24 hours. Josef has a plan," her voice was still a bit shaky. "You're not mad at me."

Mick looked surprised, then looked deep into her eyes, "Never baby, never. I love you. I want you to feel you can come to me no matter what, but I understand why you didn't. I have been acting strange and you thought you were protecting me. I did the same thing to you."

"I remember, Josef even said I got it from you."

They smile thinking everything was going to be okay, in their world once again.

"So what is Josef's plan?"

Beth had soaked enough; she was turning into a prune. Getting out of the tub and throwing on Mick's Henley she used as a night shirt rivaling in his scent that still clung to it.

It had been a long day indeed. After telling Josef and Mick the truth, they worked on the plan, setting it up with a rehearsed break up. Unsure if Josh would go for her taping it and not wanting to watch it first hand, they had to make sure it was real. It needed to feel, look, and be real, they were sending each other silent messages through out, Beth would caress her Valentines present from him, whenever she said it was over and he would do the same. It was their only way to be sure, she could not risk saying letting him know they were not being watched. It worked Josh bought their break up, that would buy them time, to find his contingency and secure the safety of the vampire community.

_Josh wanted to play games then let the games begin._

With that last thought Beth drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of a time without Josh interfering.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	20. Chapter 20: This Bugs Me

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 20: This Bugs Me

Beth reaches out in bed, searching for the source of her good dreams. Finding no one next to her reality comes crashing back to her. Hoping against hope that it had all been a bad dream, that none of this had happened, Beth got up and started her day.

Walking out to her car Beth noted that her tail was still in place, and without acknowledging that she knew they were there she got in her car and left.

Arriving at Candice's place, Candice greeted her and let her in.

"So do you still have a tail?"

"Yep, blue sedan across the street, they swap shifts every 6 hours."

"Must be fun, having your every move watched," Candice joked.

"Just wonderful."

"So what happened after you left Josef's last night?"

"I went home and called Josh. He wanted me to wear a wire, but I got it to where I would just record it on tape and then he would listen to it in my company. I didn't want to risk him getting any more damning evidence, I know we made sure not to come right out and say it but it would be pretty obvious."

"Yeah talking about turnings and all."

"Well I went to Mick's we played our parts. It was so hard Candice. Even though I know it was only for Josh's benefit it still broke my heart to say those things to him. I love him so much, the whole time I wanted to just wrap my arms around him and tell him, but we managed to get through it. I called Josh and he came over, made him listen to it with headphones, so he couldn't record it through something he had pocketed…just to be safe. And to be honest I didn't think I could hear it again. It worked, Josh bought it. We had some words; I think I pissed him off."

"How so?"

"I called him a monster said he wouldn't know anything about love. That I would never be with another, that I was Mick's."

"Beth I know he is a prick but you have to try and remember not to push him too far."

"I know, I am. I didn't, I controlled myself. I could have told him how after being with Mick, there was no way to go back to anything else, that Mick put him to shame in so many ways. Then there is the fact that I didn't try and strangle him with my bare hands to get hat smirk off his face, when he called Mick a monster."

"Point taken."

"Besides he knows I have a temper, so if I acted like nothing was wrong then he would get suspicious."

"So how are you holding up? I know it's only been one night but…"

"It is so hard. I woke up hoping he would be next to me. Even though he sleeps in the freezer, I love falling asleep and waking up in his arms, even if he is not there in between. I always feel safe in his arms. The fact that I can't call him and talk to him, even hear his voice and tell him how much I love him."

"I have something for you."

Beth looks at Candice as she goes into another room and comes back out with an envelope, with her name on it.

"This is from Mick."

Beth took the offered letter her heart racing, like a teenage girl who just got a love letter in class.

_Beth,_

_You are my world. I would do anything for you. You are the sunshine in my dark world. We have to be apart for a little while for the greater good and it pains me not to be able to hold you in my arms, hear your sweet angelic voice tell you just how much you mean to me everyday, but it will only be temporary. So until I can take you in my arms again, just know how much I love you, you are always on my mind._

_Love Always,_

_Mick_

Beth is in near tears reading the letter. Her anger for Josh boiling inside her once again.

"I can be your median; I can give letters to Josef and get them to Mick. So if you want to reply I can take it to Josef's when I go over tonight."

"Thank you."

Candice hands Beth a notepad and a pen and she starts writing. Candice leaves her to write and she goes into the kitchen and starts to put some dishes away. After about 10 minutes Beth is finished and hands Candice the letter.

"I have to keep reminding myself not to call him. I catch myself on his name and then before I can hit talk I have to put the phone away. Damn Josh for tapping our phones."

"Well just think of it as part of the act. Josh is so insecure he has to listen to your phone conversations, and Mick's. So you just have to be strong and play along."

"I know but it still sucks."

The girls laugh at this truth. Knowing something is for a good reason and doing it are two very different things.

While Beth heads off to Candice's and her tail leaves with her two vampires make their way into Beth apartment using a spare key they let themselves in. Both men were carrying large black duffle bags; they set down in the living room, being extremely quite.

Opening the bags they pull out equipment and begin sweeping the room. After the room is cleared they venture through the house, doing a precise inspection. Finding everything to be all clear one man pulls out his cell phone.

"All clear sir, no bugs in Mrs. Turner's place. Do you still want us to set up the camera outside the door?"

"Will do sir."

The man hangs up the phone and looks to the other man.

"David, Mr. Konstantin says to install the camera outside the door, and link it to his system as well as Mr. St. John's."

"Will do," David stops what he is doing as he picks up a new scent.

"Ryan, someone is coming."

Both men grab their equipment and manage to get out of the apartment and onto the fire escape before the intruder enter. Ryan and David watch from the window as a man dressed in a business suit comes into the room carrying an ordinary looking briefcase. Setting it down on the counter he opens it and inside are the same things that David and Ryan had just swept the room for, bugs. _Well at least now we don't have to look for them._ Was the thought on both men's minds.

The man installing the bugs finished quickly and after receiving a phone call he packed up and left locking the door behind him.

David and Ryan come back into the apartment ever so quietly. Looking at each other and giving each other some hand signals as to what to do they proceeded to mark the locations of the listening devices. After all 5 bugs are located and marked; Ryan writes a note and tapes it to the fridge for Beth, while David installs the hidden camera outside the door.

Once the boys are finished they head out just as silent as they came in. Outside in the parking garage Ryan calls Josef again.

"Mr. Konstantin, the camera is installed but there was a new development."

"What would that be Ryan?"

"While we were about to set up the camera, a man came in and set up some bugs in Mrs. Turner's apartment. We marked them and left her a note, is there anything."

"Go to Mick's and tell him what you just told me. Damn the cell phones make us go back to the Stone Age, having to go talk to people in person."

"Yes sir."

The call ends, David had been listening to the whole conversation and started driving towards Mick's apartment.

Candice's cell phone starts to go off and she sees it's a text, she reads it quickly.

"Okay well seems you had a visitor today. You have some bugs in your place so just be careful what you say. Josef's guys left you a note telling you where they are located and how far away they pick up."

"Great now he is listening to me live my life. The phones were bad enough but this…Ahh"

"Sorry, but you can come here anytime you like. Josef is keeping the place watched, to make sure no one try's to put anything in here, you know guilt by association."

"Thanks, well guess I should go home and find out where my new friends are, and if there are any safe places for me to just breathe."

"Okay well I will make sure Mick gets this," holding up the letter, sticking it securely in her purse.

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Candice walks Beth out the door, giving her a hug for support, whispering in her ear, "Josh will love this shot, you all broken up talking to your friend. Stay strong I will talk to you later."

Beth gives a small smile and nods, before heading to her car. Casually glancing in the direction she see's Candice was right, her tail had a camera on her.

Back in her apartment Beth sees the note taped to the fridge door and retrieves it. She did a quick walk through of her apartment, noting all the bugs that Ryan had told her about, 2 in the living room, 1 in the bedroom, and 1 in the kitchen. Seems she was still safe in the bathroom. The note also told her about the camera set up outside that was linked to Mick and Josef's security so they would know who came and went in her place unwanted.

Beth grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and walks over the sink, pulling a lighter from her counter drawer; she burns the note over the sink. Knowing she should not keep Mick's letter she 

couldn't help it; she found a place to stash it that would be safe. Grabbing a shoe box from her heals she bought for her Valentines day dress she wore to Mick's she put the let in it. She put some music on and then went over to the air vent and quietly unscrewed it, sliding the box inside and resealing it. Wiping the residue from the cabinet before it was unnoticeable.

_Now to go to work._ Beth grabbed her stuff again, and a banana and headed out the door to Buzzwire.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	21. Chapter 21: Sweet as Candy

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 21: Sweet as Candy

Josef is sitting in his chair behind his desk in his office making the usual threats to the person on the other end of the phone, if they did not get what he wanted done. Taking a waft of the air, he smiles up as Candice walks into the room. Finishing with another threat, Josef hangs up the phone.

"So how is my sweet Candy today?" Giving one of his million dollar smiles, that would make any girl swoon.

"Okay considering."

"How is Beth doing?"

"She hates this. Not being able to see him or talk to him, it's a pain in the ass. I do have something for you."

Candice pulls out the letter Beth had wrote to Mick and hands it to Josef. He knows what it is and hits the button for one of his men to come in. In seconds David was entering the room quickly, knowing that Josef does not like to be kept waiting.

"Take this to Mick," Josef hands him the letter, which he tucks into his jacket pocket without even looking at it. "Stick around; I am sure Mick will want to respond. Whatever he gives you, bring it straight back here."

David nods and is out the door. Josef knew he could trust him. He had many employees but he had a small bunch that he could trust with anything knowing they were loyal to the core; they were almost friends, if he could just get David and Ryan to stop calling him Mr. Konstantin. Sure it was great, it showed respect and he demanded respect, but when it was just that small group he preferred to be called Josef.

Josef moves to take a seat in his oversized arm chair and motions for Candice to take a seat on his lap. She does so, sauntering up to him and sits in his lap, her back against the chairs arm. Josef trails his hands over her shoulder, caressing her neckline; Candice moves her hair to the side exposing more delicate flesh.

"What happened last night after she left here? I know how the breakup went, I got that part from Mick," Josef questioned focusing on Candice's face not her neck.

Candice explains what Beth had told her happened.

"That was smart thinking with the headphones," Josef gave a slight smile at another thing Beth did that surprised him. "Mick is keeping up appearances brooding about the place, hurt and alone. Would be a great performance if it were that, yes he knows it is only temporary but still that man can be so touchy."

"Do you think they will be able to do this? I mean they both want to but I know Beth and when it comes to him her will power is not all to strong…well more like she cant help herself she just wants him, but who can blame her."

"I will try not to take that personally."

"You know what I mean Josef. You are just as tempting and charming don't worry, your ego can rest assured of that. Its just with love its different."

"I know."

Josef reflects about Sara and his love for her, he knew what Mick was going through all to well. He just hoped he could end it soon. Candice knew what Josef was talking about, since he had told her about Sara. She was one of the people he trusted, she was more than some average freshie, she had a goal in life and this was a job, a job with great perks, that was to get her to her ultimate goal on her own. He respected that about her.

"There has to be a way for them to see each other, talk at least. I don't know if letters are going to be enough."

"Don't worry I have Ryder working on something."

"Beth will be happy to hear that. So do you want a snack or not?" Candice teased giving Josef a sweet smile.

"How can I resist something so sweet?"

With that Josef's fangs extended, his eyes frosted over and he ran his fangs over the crock of her neck, sending shivers of sensation down her spine. Gently licking the spot first he pierces her flesh drinking in her nectar, which was true to his name for her, sweet as Candy. Since he had told her about Sara her blood had something else in it, something new, it was intoxicating. As Josef finished his snack he licked the wounds till they stopped bleeding and saw it in her eyes, understanding.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	22. Chapter 22: Thinking of you

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 22: Thinking of you

Mick keeps himself busy by working on finding the boy and of course ways to take care of Josh. Although no matter how hard he tries to focus his mind keeps drifting to Beth. Not helping matters was the picture of the two of them he kept staring at, remembering the day it was taken.

Josef had invited them over, but had been called out of the room on business. He had been leaning on the arm of the sofa pulling Beth to him, placing playful frisky kisses on her soft lips. Interlocking their fingers in between heir bodies, foreheads touching, kisses trailed off into lightly brushing her lips with his as their eyes locked. Then a flash out of no where brought their attention back to the world. Josef had brought the camera to show Mick a picture of a new car he was thinking about buying, but snapped a picture of the two 'love birds' as he called them, telling them to get a room. The picture turned out to be a perfect moment so his good hearted friend, had it printed and framed for both of them.

A knock on the door brings Mick out of his reminiscing. Mick saw on the monitor it was David and opened the door, inviting him in. David reached into his pocket retrieving the letter, handing it to Mick.

"I was told to bring this to you and wait for you to respond if you want."

Mick quickly snatches the letter, "Thank you, make yourself comfortable, have a drink I will be back."

Before David can reply Mick is sitting at his desk in his office reading Beth's letter.

_Mick,_

_You are my angel, my love, my world. I wish you could hold me, tell me everything was going to be okay, but I know it will. I know it will because out love will get us through this. You fill my every thought, the feel of your lips on mine, your strong arms wrapped around me, our bodies pressed together so there is no space between us. Your voice when you call me beautiful, your eyes so full of love and life, I miss you. Until we can be together again know I love you._

_Yours Always and Forever,_

_Beth_

Mick has a pen and paper out and starts writing Beth another letter. It would have been more romantic, writing each other love letters were it under different circumstances. Having finished the letter Mick goes out giving it to David, who had spent the last 30 minutes sitting patiently on 

the couch. Taking the new message he sticks it in his pocket where he had retrieved the first one from, then heads out of Mick's and back to Josef's.

Mick smiles and goes back to rereading her letter. He started to wonder if she had intended to get him all aroused. His lips on hers, her in his arms, bodies pressed together, thinking about it got him hot and bothered, making him hate Josh all the more.

The next morning Beth rolls over in her bed, to see Mick, well the next best thing she had. A picture on the end table, of her an Mick. It was a beautiful moment, Josef had accidentally caught on film, and being the kind hearted soul he is, not that he would admit it, had it framed for both of them.

Getting up and starting her morning coffee before hopping into the shower while the coffee brewed. Wrapping herself in a towel to grab her cup of fuel. Cup in hand savoring the sweet smell, when she is startled by a knock at the door. Going to it, she checks the peep hold and gives a disgusted look, seeing Josh on the other side. She secures her towel she opens the door and lets Josh in, cursing the bugs in her house, if not she could pretend to be out.

"Yes Josh, what do you want?"

"Morning, how are you today?" Josh asks all perky and upbeat.

It is entirely to early in the morning for someone who has been living on a vampires schedule, no coffee, and talking to someone they despise with a passion.

"Perfect, life is just cherry," Beth spits out in mock enthusiasm.

Josh laughs, pleased he can get her so worked up.

"So have you talked to St. John? What did he know about the Juan Miguel?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him. You wanted me to break up with him, I did that. I am not going to break up with him one day then the next day go and ask him for help on a case. Call me crazy but that is cruel."

"Well its time to be cruel. The boys well being should come before any personal problems you are having," raising an eyebrow to her.

"I wouldn't be having any problems if you would just go crawl into a dark pit and die."

"If I die, then your ex's secret is out, so I think you want me alive."

"I wouldn't call it a want, more like a unwanted need. You know like we need accounts to pay taxes. Now if you don't mind I was kind of in the middle of something."

Josh looks her up and down while she pulls her wet hair to the side, taking a sip of her coffee, when he sees it. The 'love bite' on her neck, Josh's eye grow wide and his temper flares.

"What did he do to you? Did he make you one of his kind?"

Beth is startled by this, unsure what the hell he is talking about, it was to early to play this game. Then seeing where his eyes were fixed on her neck she understands, pulling her hair to cover her proud mark.

"First of all, it is none of your business. But since I don't think that you will just take that let me educate you. Mick would never hurt me and that is all you need to know."

"He bit you, that didn't hurt?"

"No, maybe for a split second, before the orgasm takes over the senses." Seeing his shocked expression she can not help but to continue, he brought it on himself. "I had to make him do it, he was afraid he would hurt me, but I knew he wouldn't. Its not the first time either. You know in the dessert when I hurt myself on the chain link fence, yeah I feed him. It is the most sensual thing I have ever experienced."

"Well its over now. Talk to him on the phone, if you have to meet him, have him come to Buzzwire, or somewhere public."

"Yes father," in mock obedience, "Now if that's all, get out."

Josh leaves, very upset. Beth smiles, satisfied with that little exchange, finally able to hurt him. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to go off on him, since he was holding all the cards, but it sure felt good. Shrugging it off she went to finish getting dressed, covering her 'love bite' with a little foundation and a collared shirt.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	23. Chapter 23: Calling the ‘Ex’

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 23: Calling the 'Ex'

Beth is at Buzzwire getting waiting for Mo to call her over to do some fluff piece. Pulling out her cell she dials Mick's number.

"Hey beautiful," Mick answers.

As silence fills the line, what any listener would perceive as an awkward moment for ex's, only Mick knows Beth understood the meaning of his words.

"Sorry I…what do you need?"

"This is probably going to sound completely wrong of me for asking but I wanted to talk to you about the Miguel case. The other day you said you had something to tell me about it."

"Of course I forgot, I was…I talked to the parents again and I have a feeling they know more that they're letting on. I think they may know who has their son."

"Really, I think I may have an idea. Do you know about Tejada?"

"Yes, bad guy but—"

"The father sent 2 of his men to prison a month before the boy went missing. He testified against them, saw a shooting."

"Why would he keep him? I could see Tejada retaliating and killing his family to send a message but to keep the boy alive for so long."

"Yeah it's not much; I am going to have a friend look into some things for me. Plus hit up some contacts I have who have an in with the gang community, see what I can did up."

"Beth be careful I lo… be careful."

"You know me."

"That's what I'm afraid of. At least keep me in the loop, let me know what you find out, I want to find the boy."

"I will, and yes I will be careful. Mo is about to get me to do a live fluff piece no danger there."

"Have fun with the fluff."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Mick hangs up and leans back and sign, before turning on Buzzwire awaiting his Beth to be on. Sure enough to her little cue, she was on in less than 10 minutes, talking about some celebrity who got another DUI. Mick didn't care; he was focused on Beth not what she was saying. He was watching her little gestures he knew were just for him. Things the normal viewer would never sense had any meaning at all but between the two of them, they spoke worlds when they were denied access to each other.

Beth leans back in her chair and sighs, thinking of how to get though another dreaded fluff piece. While reporting her bit of fluff Beth thought if she had to do fluff at least she could make it challenging, send Mick a message he would surly get. He answered her phone call 'hey beautiful' knowing how much he loved to hear him say that. As she spoke random words about a man who thought he was above the law, able to drink and drive, money and fame his ticket to freedom, she softly and subtly stoked her hand under her collar of her blouse and hair caressing her 'love bite' following down the chair around her neck. Her movements were slow, so as not to cause attention to be drawn to her actions, but she knew Mick would see; the necklace that she vowed never to take off keeping Mick literally close to her heart.

Mick could almost feel her desire for him through the screen, his own for her was more than felt by the sipper of his perfectly snug fitting jeans. Their little signals were like a secret game, a game of cat and mouse they played with Josh watching, waiting to pounce, rival in the heartache he caused. Josh could be so stupid, to think that he could end what they have, which went beyond a simple attraction, far beyond.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	24. Chapter 24: new trick

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 24: New trick

It had been 2 days since she had talked to Mick on the phone, sent him a special message by way of fluff. A message he received loud and clear, and made sure in his next letter to tell her just how clear, how much he wanted her, craved her. Their letters had become very intense, a written version of what one wanted to do to the other.

Arriving at Candice's to deliver her letter and check how things were going. Needing a release, to catch a break, living her life under such a watchful eye was starting to take its toll. The only one who could calm her, she was unable to see. Damn Josh.

"Hey. Please tell me they have found a way to get rid of Josh," Beth pleads in a half joking manor, coming into Candice's apartment.

"They are working on it. They are tracking any possible places that he could have it, that would release it in the event of his death. No luck as of yet, but they are working. Mick is just as anxious, Josef is threatening to stake him, in order to get him to calm down."

They laugh, before Beth throws her head into her hands in frustration letting out a grunt.

Candice snickers, and when Beth looks up at her, she sees she has the cat that ate the canary smile.

"What?"

"I have something for you that might help."

Beth jumps up, "What?"

Candice reaches into a drawer of her desk, puling out a phone.

"Its untraceable, no one can pick up the calls or texts to or from it. We all have one."

Beth reaches for the phone, eyes wide with excitement like a kid at Christmas, before Candice pulls the phone back.

"Now you have to listen to me first. I know how much this sucks not being able to be with the man you love, but you have to keep being smart, stay ahead of the sick prick. Your place is still bugged and you are watched so if you are seen on the phone but there is no record of you using your phone then he might catch on, so use it only in private okay, and keep it on silent so that it doesn't start ringing at the worst time."

Beth reaches for the phone again. "I will."

Candice hands the phone to her, and she automatically opens it and finds Mick's number to his temporary phone. Before she hits talk she looks up at Candice who is just looking at her with a smile. Beth throws her arms around Candice and hugs her.

"Thank you. You are the greatest, how did I ever get so lucky to find such and amazing man and friend like you?"

After Beth releases a slightly surprised and breathless Candice from the hug, she laughs.

"I guess you are just one lucky girl. No really don't mention it, you are my friend this is what we do for each other, go shopping, offer listening ears, plot ways around your evil ex and how to make him pay, the usual," they laugh. "Now you can stay and talk to him as long as you want, I am going to lock myself in with my ipod and study, the bar exam isn't going to pass itself."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, now call you man before you explode. I bet you anything he is pacing in front of the phone."

Beth blushes and hits talk to connect to Mick, and sure enough on the first ring, "Hey beautiful," rings through on the line.

Letting out a sigh, "Mick, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Where you pacing in front of the phone waiting for it to ring?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Yes," without a seconds hesitation the need in his voice. "Beth I'm going mad."

"I hear Josef is going to stake you so you will calm down."

"You drive me crazy. I love you more than words can express, and to have to keep my distance because of Josh gets under my skin."

"I know me to. It will be over soon though…right."

"Yes, one way or another this will end."

"Mick…"

"Yeah baby?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you stay away? Before we…before we became a we, how did you stay away and not go crazy?"

"That's a good question. I ask myself that every. I guess I just told myself it was for your own good, keep you out of my world, out of danger. Then there was the little comfort that you had Josh and could have a normal happy life with him."

"Don't remind me. I don't know how I ever loved him. He wasn't like this always. I hate to think that I caused this in him. Maybe I broke him, if I did I didn't mean to I just didn't love him. My heart was with you."

"You didn't do this to him Beth. I love you, I just wish I would have told you sooner."

"I love you too. I hate to do this but I have to get off the phone and head into work. I told Mo I would do a fluff piece for her, and with my every move being watched it would be odd if I just blow off work."

"I understand, go to work. Have fun with the fluff," Mick jokes.

"Yeah thanks, you know how much I love fluff."

"I love you, bye beautiful."

"I love you too, see you soon."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	25. Chapter 25: Meeting at the Morgue

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 25: Meeting at the morgue

After getting off the phone with Mick, Beth said goodbye to Candice leaving her to her studies, before heading into Buzzwire. Doing her fluff for Mo, she did some more work, trying to pass the time. Using all her effort to not pull out her phone and call him, she resided in the fact that he was probably in the freezer.

Six long, strenuous hours later Beth was in the safety of her shower. The silence that filled the house, with only the sound of the water beating on her body, was broken by her cell phone. Stepping out of the shower quickly she grabbed the phone off her bed and answered, clinging a towel around herself trying not to make a mess.

"Hello."

"Hey I need you."

"Mo, what is it? I was in the shower,"

"Oh don't worry its nothing for the camera you can go down in your pj's for all I care."

"Go where?"

"The morgue. You are the only one that has any reliable contacts there, and I need to know about a body that should be on its way there now."

"Who is it?"

"Chad Burton at least that is who sources speculate it is, but I need a confirmation before I post and anything else about the death."

"Okay I will see what I can do; I will call you back once I find out anything."

"Thanks girl."

"Bye Mo."

Beth goes to call Guillermo, but remembers the phone tap. Pulling up his number and putting it into her untraceable phone she walks back to the bathroom muttering aloud, "Mo can wait till I finish my shower."

Once inside the bathroom again she calls Guillermo.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Beth," she whispers knowing with his vamp hearing he could hear her.

"Beth why are you—"

"Just listen I am going to call you back from my phone, but its tapped so don't say anything okay. Just say you can try and get me in if I come down okay, I will explain then."

"Okay," Guillermo answers questioningly.

"Call you back, bye."

Beth hangs up and cuts off the water, throwing her hair in a towel then walks back out to her iphone and dials Guillermo again.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Beth."

"Hey Beth, so I guess someone interesting must be coming in tonight."

"Yeah you could say that, do you think I can come snoop around."

"I can try to get you in if you come down, when the boss goes off."

"Okay thanks, I will be there shortly."

"See you then."

When Guillermo hangs up the phone he shakes his head, wondering what is going on. Then he starts to chuckle, at the timing.

"Hey man your girlfriend just called. So is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Beth called? Why?"

"She's coming down to see a body, what else. So why is her phone tapped?"

"Beth is coming here? Tonight?"

"Yes, I just said that. Did you to have a fight or something, not keeping in the loop?"

Mick explains to Guillermo as quickly as possible the situation with Josh knowing and blackmailing Beth. He fills him in about the phones, bugs, tail, and the fake break up rouse to buy them time to control the situation.

"So what are you doing here tonight?"

"I came to get my supply. Did she say how long it would take her to get here?"

"No, she just said soon. Man you seem anxious I think I need a drink just being around you."

"I haven't seen her since our would be break up."

"You mean you haven't been…taking care of business?"

Mick's eyes frost over in a surge of rage and jealousy. "No!"

Guillermo takes the hint, realizing it is a touchy subject.

"Come with me."

Beth made her way into the morgue quickly, pulling her still damp hair back into a clip. Mo was right about one thing, no need to get dressed up to go to the morgue; she remembered to wear a jacket, knowing how cold she always got there. As she rounded the corner she spotted Guillermo coming towards her.

"Hey sorry about the secrecy but it's—"

"I know, it's not a problem, thanks for warning me though. Now come with me."

"What how did you know? Where are we going?"

Guillermo starts to pull Beth down an abandoned hallway, it is clear she is surprised and confused by his silence. Going up to a door labeled 'Supplies' he turned to face her, placing her just outside the door.

"I will have everything I can get ready for you shortly," he raps on the door, "Have fun."

/watch?veqpb7X3dB4Q

Guillermo walks away, before Beth can go after him and question what the hell is going on, she is pulled inside the supply closet. It happened in a blur, one minute she was outside the door about to go after Guillermo, the next she was pressed up against the door inside the supply closet. A moment of fear passed over her, but was quickly replaces with desire.

"Mick," was all she could utter before his mouth took hers silencing any words in a deep passionate kiss.

"Beth, we don't have long, but when Guillermo said you were coming in I just had to see you."

Wasting no time Beth snakes her arms around his neck pulling his lips back to hers. As they became reacquainted with each others mouths Beth slid her hands down his chest, relishing the feel of his body pressed to hers. Beth reaches his belt and begins pull his shirt out of his pants, then turning her attention to unbuckling his belt. Realizing she needed air Mick pulls back; as she takes a deep breathe.

"Beth," Mick groans as she arches up and presses harder against him, running her hand inside the top of his jeans caressing him.

"How long, how long do we have?"

"I don't know."

Beth pulls her hand out and undoes his jeans letting them drop to his ankles, sending his boxers to follow, taking him in her hand once again. Mick had taken her mouth again, moaning into her mouth as she wrapped her hand around him.

"I love you."

"Then show me, show me how you love me. Fuck me Mick."

Mick takes her lips in a demanding kiss, pulling at her lip bringing it into his, while his hands reached up and unzipped her jacket. Pulling her jacket off her shoulders dropping it on the floor he trails down her neck kissing and sucking his way down to her chest. He was pleased to find she was not wearing anything under the jacket but a cream colored lace bra. Slipping the straps down her shoulder, letting it fall to the ground as he unhooked it, taking a nipple in his mouth, rolling it between his tongue and teeth. The sensation was to much to control, Beth's body was on edge just being near him after so long, bracing her hands on his shoulders she arched into his mouth, begging for more in way of moans. As Mick gave the same treatment to the other nipple his hands made fast work of removing her of her jeans and panties while kicking his from around his feet, as he can feel her climax.

Mick moves his attention back to her lips, satisfied that he was causing her such pleasure. Sliding his hand down to her center, where she was wet for him. He gently teased her with his fingers running them along her center, causing her to moan, as she was still riding her first orgasm.

"You like that baby, you like it when I tease you."

"Y—E—S" she moans.

Beth starts to buck against him, urging him to stop teasing her, which he happy obliges sliding a finger into her, before adding another. As he worked her with his fingers, deeper and harder bringing her closer to the edge with each thrust, while his thumb worked her clit. Beth moaned into his shoulder, biting him, not hard enough to break skin, but every bit made him push her harder. As he added a third finger, Beth fell over the edge again as another stronger orgasm washed over her.

"Mick," Beth pants, "Now, fuck me now."

Mick pulls his fingers from her core picking her up by the waist and sinking himself into her, where his fingers had just been. Beth wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper at each thrust of his length in her. Her muscles still contracting around him from her last orgasm. Their bodies worked in rhythm with one another, up against the door. Both losing control moaning, growling, in between pants, the end was near.

Neither wanting the moment to end, but neither being able to hold out any longer. Beth reaches her peak again and grips Mick's neck pulling it down to her breast, "Now," she demanded. Mick obeyed, sinking his fangs into the flesh around her hardened nipple. Beth screamed, the sure pleasure undeniable, Mick continued to thrust as he spilled into her. Retracting his fangs, he rolled her nipple in his mouth again getting the last few drops falling, as he held her close allowing the last of her climax to milk him for all he was worth.

"I love you," Beth pants out.

"I love you."

Mick pulls from her and sets her back onto the ground, still holding her tightly, as her legs are not yet ready to hold her up. Kissing her softly on the lips until she can hold her own weight up, then they both start to dress. After they are both dressed and both have pulled themselves together gathering their composure.

"So this is our little secret sex closet," Beth jokes.

"I don't care where we go."

"I know, but I have to go now before anyone gets suspicious." Beth pulls him into another kiss, "I love you, and I will be seeing you again soon."

"Yes you will. I love you."

Beth exits the closet, getting a head start. Finding Guillermo, Beth blushes as he smirks at her, as he pulls out the headphones on his iPod.

"I would ask if you had fun, but I already know the answer."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, think of it as my part in helping stick it to Josh, trying to blow our secret. Oh and here is everything on the body."

Beth takes the file that he hands her. "Well I better go. Thanks again."

Beth leaves the morgue trying to keep her grinning to a minimum, she normally got excited about her work but somehow even she wouldn't be smiling this bright over a story.

Mick comes in to find Guillermo, with the biggest grin on his face.

"Thanks man."

"Yeah like I told her, just doing my little part to help stick it to that ex of hers. I would ask if you had fun but sometimes these senses…like hearing can be a real pain in the ass when you have a couple of horny people in a closet."

"Sorry if we…"

"Not a problem I am the only one on this floor at night, and well I just put in the tunes."

"Thanks, well I better go."

Mick heads out to leave when Guillermo starts to laugh.

"Are you going to take your supply? Or are you still not thinking to clear there buddy."

"Oh yeah right, thanks."

Mick takes the satchel and heads out shaking his head. Yeah she has this effect of him, making him forget what he was doing before, where he was, hell even who he was when he was lost inside her.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	26. Chapter 26: Afterglow

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 26: Afterglow

Forgoing home Mick heads to Josef's in a good mood and to tell him about Guillermo. As Mick walks in Josef has his back to him but knows he is there.

"Mick I don't think I can take any of your moping right now."

"Who's moping?"

Josef turns and looks at his friend, seeing the idiotic grin on his face. He takes the time to focus on the other scents coming from his friend, desire, passion, arousal, satisfaction, Beth, her blood, realizing he didn't need to see it to know why his friend was suddenly so chipper.

"Of course you're happy."

"Yes I saw her."

"You couldn't keep it in your pants?"

"Nope," Josef shakes his head at his friend. "It wasn't planned, I went to the morgue to get my supply, you know the soy non-fat vegan stuff. Well Guillermo asked what was up with Beth's phone call; he told me she was on her way down so I explained the situation at hand. Her tail stayed in their car and waited outside, so no one was the wiser."

"So you screwed her brains out in the morgue surrounded by dead stiffs, so romantic."

"The supply closet," Mick snapped. _She wasn't complaining._

"Yeah, yeah. So now you can start thinking with your big head again."

"Poor Guillermo."

"What?"

"Mick I can almost bet you and Blondie were not engaging in some quite closet loving, I bet she is a screamer. Guillermo would have had to hear, vamp hearing is quite perceptive."

Mick is quite, stuck between wanting to punch Josef for the 'screamer' comment, knowing he was right. He had not thought about Guillermo being able to hear them, he hadn't thought about much really other than satisfying their needs. Not giving his friend the satisfaction of knowing he was right Mick rolls his eyes at his friend's insinuation, knowing he was right he had not been thinking with his brain.

"So any new leads?"

"No, I hate to admit it but he has done a good job at hiding it. Either that or he's bluffing, but I can't risk the community and call the punk's bluff."

The door opens behind Mick; he turns to see one of Josef's freshies strutting in.

"Dinner?"

"Dessert actually, so if you don't mind? Unless you want some, I am sure I can find one will to take on a charity case," Josef quirked.

"I already had my dessert."

Mick gets up to leave; catching the freshies eyes Mick flashes his winning smile and a wink, causing her to blush.

"Enjoy your dessert."

"Show off," Josef shouts as Mick closes the door behind him.

Mick smirks, he had not lost his touch with the freshies, not that he would use one. The thought of making Josef's dessert aroused at the thought of him, make him happy, if only as payback for his smart ass comments about him and Beth.

As the freshie sets on his lap, Josef funs his hand along her thigh, "Now I will give you something to blush about."

Mick drives him, happy for the first time in days. He goes to relax on the couch, pulling out his phone he sees the time. Knowing his Beth she was still awake, he decided to text her.

'Sweet dreams my love.'

After a moment he received a text, 'Dreaming of you, I love you.'

With that Mick went to go shower and hit the freezer.

The next morning, Beth wakes up and checks her phone having 1 missed message. 'Morning beautiful.' Rolling over in bed she texts him back, knowing he would be sleeping, 'You should be sleeping my delicate flower.' Getting ready to start her day she would stop by Candice's before work to tell her about her surprise encounter at the morgue, just thinking about it got her aroused. _Who would have thought thinking about the morgue could make you so horny._

As Beth arrives at Candice's still beaming. Candice opens the door and lets her in, eyeing her up and down,

"So what happened? You are practically glowing."

Beth's grin gets even wider, "I saw Mick."

"What? When? Where?"

"Last night at the morgue. I got a call from Mo; she needed me to check with my contact there about a body. I went down, Mick was getting his supply and Guillermo…helped us out."

"How did he help?"

Beth blushes and it hits Candice with full force what she was grinning about.

"You did it at the morgue," more of a statement than question.

"A supply closet I think. I wasn't paying to much attention to my surroundings."

"I'd say. No wonder you look so happy, got a little stress released last night," they laugh "So Josh is still in the dark."

"Yep. Mick sneaks in anyways, not like he has a reason to be buying blood at the morgue, and I was working."

"You were working something alright."

Beth is red in the face from laughing, god did she need this after all the tension. Suddenly she grabbed her hip as it started to vibrate.

"What is it?"

Beth looks at the phone and smiles, and holds it up for Candice to see. 'I love you too; have a good day at work.'

"Ah."

Beth starts to text back, she felt like she was in high school again texting her boyfriend between classes.

"So how is the studying coming?"

"Okay, I just sit with my iPod and cram for hours."

"You will do great."

"Thanks. Hey if you want to stay, feel free but I am going to go study."

"No I need to head into work."

"Okay but you can come anytime, when I have my headphones on a bomb could go off in the other room and I wouldn't notice."

"Thanks, I might take you up on it sometimes."

"Anytime."

"Have fun studying," Beth says as they walk to the door.

"Yeah joy for me, later."

Beth leaves and heads for Buzzwire.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	27. Chapter 27: Connecting the Dots

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 27: Connecting the Dots

When Beth first arrived to work Mo had called her into her office, to thank her for the good contacts she has. Mo commented that she should celebrate with her man candy, she just shrugged it off saying she was just doing her job no big deal, while silently praising mo for calling her for that and sending her to the morgue. Mo had no idea how much she owed her for that.

The minute Beth sits down at her desk the phone starts to ring.

"Beth Turner."

"Now someone is acting all professional."

"You know me 100 professionalism," they laugh. "Please tell me you found something for me Coop?"

"That's why you love me."

"Really you found something. Yes I do love you, when can you get here?"

"I'm free now."

"Come on down to Buzzwire, we can go grab some coffee."

"Sounds good see you in say 15 minutes."

"See you then."

Beth hurries into Mo's office to tell her she is going to go out for a bit, a lead on a story. Coop arrives on time and they head out for a coffee shop about 6 blocks from the office. They elected for a booth in the corner where they could see around them, and no one could listen in.

"So what did you find?"

"You asked me to look into the family, see if they had been deducting any unusual amounts of money maybe paying a ransom and not telling the authorities, and nothing. Everything is normal; their life has kept the same routine. When you mentioned Tejada, I think I have found something."

Coop opens his laptop and starts to pull up some files on the screen while he explains.

"The father, Mr. Miguel he works for LA Consolidation and Disposal, that may not raise any flags but if you look at this." Coop pulls another file on the screen, "When drugs are seized, they stay in evidence until the case is closed and all the appeals and everything are over, then they are destroyed. The county uses local businesses, this is all kept under pretty tight wraps but any 3rd rate hacker could find out which company they are using. The transportation times are not as easy to get but if you know where they are going and have someone on the inside…"

"Coop are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"It fits. Tejada finds out about the drugs, figured he can make a ton of money selling product he didn't have to purchase, free money. He finds out Mr. Miguel works for the company and kidnaps his kid to get him too corporate,"

"But how? It's not like he can just hand over hundreds of pounds of drugs, there will be others—"

"Oh yeah, here, Mr. Miguel is in charge of overseeing it, which includes hiring the people for the job. He has hired 8 known members of H.E.M. in the last 3 months."

"That's why he is keeping Juan alive, he is just a pawn. As soon as Tejada gets his drugs he will kill the whole family. He doesn't leave loose ends."

"Beth the drugs are set to be delivered for destruction tomorrow night. Oh and there was something else. That photo you sent me, I tried enhancing it so I could find anything in the background that might help pinpoint a location, on the wall behind him, look here."

Coop brings up the enhancement and what looks like 'A27HY' was on the wall, with indents in the wall like railings inside.

"Can you do me a favor and check out what relates to that?"

"I am already working on it, but nothing so far. I will let you know."

"Thanks, I have to get back."

"Beth this is dangerous, don't—"

"Don't worry about me, I have a guardian angel."

"Beth—"

"I will be fine okay. I will make sure I have protection, now can we get back?"

Coop caves in and starts to head back to Buzzwire. Knowing once she got that look in her eyes it was no use trying to reason with her, just hoping that her guardian angel was really as good as she seemed to think. On the drive back to Buzzwire Beth texted Mick that she had news on the case and would call him soon.

As soon as they are back the Buzzwire, Beth rushes to her desk to make a call, while Coop heads in to talk to Mo. Beth picks up the phone and dials Josh.

"ADA Lindsey."

"Josh it's me, listen I think I have lead on Juan Miguel."

"What is it?"

"I don't know yet, I need Mick. I am calling you first; I don't want you to think that I am sneaking around with him. I don't know where—"

"What do you need? I can help."

"No you can't. Josh a little boy is missing is your sick twisted revenge worth his life? I am not backing out of the deal, I am not going to go back to him, I just need him. This will need something that only he can provide."

Silence fills the line.

""Fine, but keep me updated."

"Bye."

Beth hangs up before he can say anything else. Pulling out her iphone she calls Mick.

"Hey beautiful….oh sorry"

"Mick I need to see you, I have something on the Miguel case. Can you meet me?"

"Where?"

"Do you think you can pick me up at Buzzwire?"

"When?"

"How fast can you get here?"

"See you in 10 minutes."

"I will be by my car in the garage."

"Bye Beth."

"Bye."

Beth hangs up and feels her hip vibrate, a text, 'I love you.' _Mick St. John you are such a romantic. Thank god for text messaging._

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	28. Chapter 28: Drive to Long Beach

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 28: Drive to Long Beach

When Mick arrived Beth was at her car waiting for him. As he pulled up next to her, she opened the door without getting in.

"Hey I have to swing by the house first do you think you can just follow me there?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay," Beth shut the door and got into her car. As she pulled out she sent a quick text.

As Mick started to pull out behind Beth his phone buzzed with a text, 'Silver Corolla 2 rows over.' Mick took note of the tail and watched it on the drive to Beth's.

As they walked to Beth's door she let them in, tossing her purse on the counter. She turned and held her finger to her mouth smiling at him, before blowing him a kiss and giving a wink.

"Sorry about this, I decided I needed to change before we start. Don't think that a skirt and heels are the most ideal choice."

"Not a problem."

Beth walked to the bedroom, leaving the door open and started to undress.

"Mick can you do me a favor and grab my laptop. Would you rather I show you everything here or do you just want to do it in the car?" In a whisper that is inaudible to anyone without vamp hearing, "Car." Then for the rest of the listening audience, "Oh and can we grab some food, I am starved."

"Why don't you explain in the car, we can go grab you some food, while you explain so we can get a move on it."

"Sounds good to me, then can you put my laptop in the case, it should be laying around somewhere."

"Okay do you need anything else?"

"No thanks."

Mick looks up and sees Beth in just a V-neck tee and her sky blue panties. Mick watches as she grabs a pair of jeans and pulls them on. _Does she know how hard she is making me…this for _

_me?_ Beth looks up and flashes a coy smile. _She knows exactly what she is doing to me; I will just have to teach her a lesson later._

Beth comes walking out into the room, straight up towards Mick. She wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him into a deep kiss, teasing his tongue with hers, before pulling away placing a finger on his lips to silence him. Beth steps back away to the bedroom door, and winks at him.

"Okay I'm ready to go."

"Then let's go. Do you know what you want to eat?"

"Ummm whatever is on the way."

Beth grabs her purse off the counter and takes her laptop bag from Mick; he takes the opportunity to run his hand under her bottom giving her a silent tap causing her to jump up. Knowing she couldn't come back with what was really crossing her mind, she just pointed a finger at him and mouthed, "Bad boy."

Mick responded by attempting to bite her finger.

Beth turns for the door, knowing that if she didn't get out of there soon they would not be able to contain themselves, "Okay I think I have everything we can go now."

Mick went out first, and Beth closed and locked the door behind her. They got in Mick's Benz and with the top up it helped shield out both the sun and the tails view. Keeping the PDA to a minimum Beth started to explain what Coop had found while she simply held Mick's hand in the seat out of sight to anyone but them, and while her hands were busy as she ate Mick gently caressed her thigh.

"We don't have long to save him Mick."

"I know baby, I know."

Beth's cell starts to ring, checking the caller ID Beth answers.

"Hey, please tell me you found out what those numbers are."

"I may have. Beth if you go off and do something stupid and dangerous because of a lead I gave you—"

Mick snickers at the conversation, getting a glare from Beth that said 'Shut up, I do not.'

"Coop!"

"I'm serious Beth."

"Coop I am with Mick okay he is right here, he will make sure I don't do anything stupid or dangerous. Aint that right Mick?"

Mick gives a questioning look then smiles, "Yeah I will make sure she is okay, I would never let anything happen to her."

"Fine, I hope he knows what he is getting himself into."

"He does. Now what did you find?"

"I cross referenced the numbers and it is an identification number, for a shipping crate. I checked the logs and the last time that crate was in the area, it came in from Columbia, carrying coffee 4 months ago and according to the logs it is still in the shipping yard in Long Beach, at InCharge Shipping. I will text you the address."

"Thanks Coop."

"Yeah, thank me by being careful."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Beth hangs up and gets moments later he phone goes off with the address.

"I guess we are going to Long Beach."

"Did you bring your sexy swim suit?"

"Mick we are not going to swim," hitting him playfully on the arm as he found a parking lot to turn around in.

"I know, but with all that teasing you have been doing, a guy can fantasize,"

"I would love to do more than just tease, but with our current situation it is all I can manage."

"If I weren't already dead, you would be killing me," Mick joked.

"What's the matter Mick? You seemed to like watching me get dressed," Beth asked in a seductive voice.

"I liked it alright, a little too much."

Beth reaches across the seat and runs her hand over his thigh, feeling him harden at her touch. Beth secretly relished in her effect over him, that she could get such a reaction out of him without much effort.

"Beth," Mick grunts out, "Not the best idea."

"I think it is a great idea."

Beth continued to rub him though his jeans, producing small growls to come under his breathes. Beth pulls at his belt buckle and with a little effort she manages to release it with one hand, staying on her side of the seat. She begins to work on his button, then his zipper, finally causing a sigh to escape from his lips as he is released from the tight confines.

Mick grips the wheel for dear life, as she takes him in her hand, circling her hand around him at his base. Slowly she begins to pump him, alternating with pumping and rubbing her thumb over 

his head, circling it. Mick is using all his energy on staying on the road; thank god it was a highway and not much to do.

"Oh god Beth."

Beth's gaze shifts between his throbbing member in her hand and his face, and the sheer ecstasy she is causing him. Glancing in the rearview mirror she notices that no one behind them can even see them in the car, only the emptiness between the seats, due to the small back window, giving her a mischievous idea.

"Try and focus on the road, let me focus on you."

"Trying," Mick manages to utter.

Sliding down in her seat to the floorboard she slides closer to Mick, looking up at him, his gaze fixed on her in complete amazement. His eyes shift to the road quickly checking to make sure he was still driving on the road, and then back to Beth, staring into her eyes as she took him into her mouth. His foot pressed down on the accelerator. Beth could feel him press down; she gently pulled his foot up slightly snapping his attention back to the road.

"Let up baby, we don't want to get pulled over," she teased.

He shook his head to keep control, which was hard to do with Beth swirling his head with her tongue, before taking him deep in her warm wet mouth.

Beth could feel the muscles in his abs tighten, he was about to explode. She sucked him harder and faster, causing something of a cross between a grunt, growl and a moan to escape his lips. Beth looked up at him again and was surprised that he was just Mick, no traces of her vampire, just Mick her man. Taking him in as deep as she could circling her hand around him base, applying slight pressure as she flicked her tongue over his tip, he exploded in her mouth. Nearly crushing the steering wheel under his tight grip, throwing his head back momentarily then snapping back to see the road was still there.

Looking down as Beth sucked and licked him clean then kissing the head, before holding the wheel steady so he could put himself away. After he was situated back in his jeans and able to hold the wheel, Beth slid back to her side of the car and slowly and carefully got back into the seat of the car, leaning back, turning and smiling at Mick, as she pulled down the visor and fixed her lip gloss.

"Still think it was a bad idea?"

"I was completely wrong."

"Thought you would see things my way."

_Now I just have to try and look like the depressed ex not the guy who just got the greatest blow job in the car under the nose of the dipshit trying to ruin us. If I could just get this smirk off my face, think about sad things…oh hell all I can see is her looking up at me when she…oh god._

Soon they were pulling onto the street where InCharge Shipping was located. Parking a few blocks away in an alley, Mick turns to look at Beth the tone is serious now, the danger of the situation at had has settled in.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	29. Chapter 29: A27HY

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 29: A27HY

"I know it will be useless to ask you to wait in the car—"

"You're right, glad we don't have to cover that again."

"Ground rules, one you do what I say when I say," Mick's tone was serious.

Beth could tell he was worried, but she couldn't help but try and lighten the mood.

"Anything you say?"

Giving an exasperated laugh, "You know what I mean, Beth this is—"

"I know, and I will do whatever you say Mick St. John," flashing him a seductive smile.

Mick and Beth get out of the car; Beth pulls out her cell and puts it on silent, getting an eye from Mick.

"What? We are trying to be stealthy; it wouldn't help if my phone starts to go off. Josh will probably be calling soon wanting an update."

"Good idea," Mick pulls his out and does the same, smiling at her before sticking it back in his pocket.

They head towards the shipping yard, "Stay behind me but stay close."

"Fine by me, the view is great from back here."

Mick rolls his eyes trying to keep his mind on the job at hand. Taking in the area around them Mick senses that they are alone, no tail. A few minutes of walking they reached the security fence blocking off the shipping yard. Mick gives a devilish smile, pulling her close, "Hold tight."

Beth did just that clutching him for dear life. The next thing she knew they were in the air, her face buried in his chest muffling her scream. Once they were back on the ground on the other side of the fence, Mick pulled her away from him and looked at her shocked face trying to suppress a laugh.

"What the hell Mick, warn a girl before you go leaping into the air."

"I told you to hold tight."

Beth looks like she is going to say something else but is to frustrated, "Never mind, let's go."

Mick starts to walk ahead again, using his senses to sniff out any others in the area. Picking up the faint smell of fear, Mick starts to increase his pace making sure Beth was keeping up. The smell grew stronger the close they got until they reached the end of a long row of shipping crates.

Mick stops, Beth stops on his tail, he turns to her and pushes her backwards against the side of one of the shipping crates. "Stay." His look was stern, so Beth gave in without argument.

Mick looks around the corner of the crate and sees it, shipping crate A27HY. Sitting at the end of the shipping was a good sized man, in a muscle tee arms covered in tattoos, hair greased back into a ponytail. Mick watched as he sharpened his machete in boredom, also seeing the semi automatic strapped to his side. Turning back to Beth to make sure she was going to stay, she simply nodded at him.

Mick jumped up to the top of the shipping crate, keeping low he made his way from row to row, landing on the crate the man guarding. Leaping down right in front of him, the man falls out of his seat in shock, dropping his machete. As he scrambles to his feet, before he can reach his knife or gun Mick has him by the throat and slams his head into the side of the shipping crate. Reaching into the pockets of the now unconscious man he grabs the keys for the pad lock on the crate, before dropping the body in a heap.

Mick unlocks the lock, and slowly steps inside. Mick can smell the salt of the boy's tears in the air, and make out his form huddled in a ball in the far corner. Mick begins to walk towards him slowly.

"Juan, my name is Mick. I am here to take you home, your mom and dad miss you."

"Mama, Papa, sent you."

Mick kneels in front of the boy, getting as low as he can so as not to tower over him.

"Yes, I am going to take you home. Are you okay?"

The boy lunges into Mick, wrapping his arms around his neck burying his face in his neck. Mick scoops the boy up and grabs the blanket from the makeshift bed the captors had been nice enough to provide, wrapping it around the shivering boy.

Mick covers the boys head with the blanket, hiding him from what he is about to do. Mick walks out of the crate and with one arm pulls the unconscious man into the crate locking it behind him. Holding the boy closer Mick turns back towards where he left Beth.

Watching Mick jump up onto the crate gave Beth a rush of excitement, and regret, wishing she could go with him. Using all her will power to stay put and not try and watch him, Beth just leaned against the crate in the shadows and listened, the sound of the wind blowing slightly through the rows of crates creating a whistling sound, and the faint sound of slicing.

After a moment or two of relative silence Beth hears a new sound, footsteps coming from the opposite direction, _it can't be Mick._ Beth's heart starts to race; as she starts to ease her way along the side of the crate so suck around the other side. As soon as she gets out of sight she 

sees a member of H.E.M. he was one of the higher up members, said to have murdered, mutilated, raped, and god only knows what else to numerous victims. This was not someone Beth was to inclined to run into. She started backing away; keeping to the shadows, the man disappeared behind another crate. Beth stood in her dark little spot, just stay out of sight. Not knowing where the man had disappeared to was starting to work her nerves as she just kept looking around for him, silently wishing Mick would hurry.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	30. Chapter 30: Save Me

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 30: Save Me

As Mick started walking back towards Beth, the small boy in his arms was starting to settle down; his shivering had started to ease with his rapidly beating heart. It seemed odd to Mick that there had only been one guard, but he just brushed it off. As he relished in the feel of the boy gripping on to him, much in the same way that young Beth did, _how is it that children can feel so safe in the arms of a monster, maybe I'm not a monster after all._

His nose became assaulted by the indescribable smell of fear, Beth's. Mick's heart leapt out of his chest at the smell, and hearing a muffled scream. Racing in the direction of the sound, Mick had become vamped out at the sound of Beth's scream.

Coming around corner after corner, not where he had left her, where was she, Mick saw her. Another member of H.E.M. had her from behind, one hand over her mouth holding her tight the other holding a knife to her throat running t down her chest. Mick goes to attack but with the boy in his arms he is forced to hold back.

Mick quickly steps to the shadows of a crate and sets the boy down, "I need you to wait here," the boy will not let go of his neck. "Juan, I have to go take care of a bad guy, please I need you to let go, I will not leave you I promise."

Juan lets go slowly, his whimpering had started up again. Mick felt horrible leaving him like that, but he had to save Beth, if anything happened to her…he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Mick rushes back to Beth, her heartbeat was strong and rapid in his ears. When he is able to see her again she is struggling with the man, Mick could see 'bestia salvaj' tattooed on his arm, he quickly translated it to be 'wild beast.' A beast indeed, Beth was struggling with all she had to get free; her shirt had been sliced down the front exposing her black bra. The man was holding the knife to her throat; Mick knew if he tried to approach him even with his vampire speed he may slice her neck. Mick circles around the crate listening to the man speak to her in Spanish, he may be a bit rusty but he understood this, which only increased his rage, bringing the beast within him crashing forward.

"No preoccupies Hermosa, No soy mato tú ahora mismo. Primero, Somo tengo u poco diversión. Soy haco tú chillido. Tú parece que?" Pressing himself against her backside, "Eso bebé, Tú sabes tú lo gusta. Soy llevo me tiempo con tú." licks the side of her face.

_English:_

"_Don't worry pretty I'm not gonna kill you yet. First we're gonna have some fun, I'm gonna make you scream. Feel that," pressing himself against her backside, "yeah baby you know you like that, I'm gonna take my time with you," licking the side of her face._

The man shifted his knife in his hand, moving to grope Beth's breasts, as she screams and kicked at him, Mick was sure he could hear her swearing in her screams.

Picking her feet completely off the ground and pulling her body downward she managed to fall out of his grip, unable to hold her weight with one arm as he was to busy molesting her. As she slipped to the ground Mick came in and grabbed the man by the shoulder and threw him with all his force into the side of a facing shipping crate, denting it with the sheer force. Mick pulls Beth up from the ground shrugging off his duster placing it around her shoulders, quickly scanning her over, making sure no harm had fallen on his angel.

"Mick look out!"

The man had staggered to his feet and came lunging at Mick. The warning was too late; Mick fell slightly forward from the pain as the knife pierced his kidneys. Turning on the man knife still in place, his eyes were pure animalistic rage.

"¡Monstruo! ¡Diablo!" the man manages out, calling Mick a monster, a devil.

Mick held the man by the throat and made sure that he was looking into his eyes when he snapped his neck. Just as quickly Mick dropped the dead weight, and rushed back to Beth's side.

"Are you okay?" Worry filled his eyes.

"I am fine, Mick you have been stabbed."

Beth hands went to his lower back near the knife. "Oh yeah," Mick mutters out, still feeling the pain of the blade. Beth looked him in the eye pretty sure she knew what to do, but still needing to know it was going to be okay, Mick nodded. Beth wrapped one hand around the handle the other she placed around the wound, she pulled it out as quickly as she could. Mick clenched his teeth together from the searing pain. The wound healed itself as usual as if it had never been there, the only evidence was the hole in his Henley and surrounding blood.

Beth dropped the knife and wrapped her arms around Mick. He enveloped her into a tight embrace, thanking god she was okay. Beth pulled back after a moment, "I heard him coming, I tried to stay but I had to hide, he was—"

"Shhhh….its okay, you're okay. I will never ask you to stay again."

Pulling her to his chest again, breathing in her scent, the dead man's scent still lingered on her. He knew his angel was strong but that this had taken its toll on her.

"Did you find Juan?" Beth breathed against his chest.

Mick pulls her back and smiled, pulling her back in the direction of where he left little Juan. With his vampire senses he knew he had not moved, just sat there quietly sobbing. Beth pulled Mick's duster tight around her, buttoning it up to cover her exposed front. _Ass hole ruined my shirt._ Mick walks to the boy kneeling in front of him once again.

"Juan, its over, everything is going to be okay."

Juan practically leaped into Mick's arms clutching his neck and burying his face in his neck, his tears slowly stopped. Beth just looked at Mick, knowing exactly how little Juan felt, the same way she felt all those years ago, and still did to this day when she was in his arms, safe.

"Juan, this is Beth. Its okay she is a friend, she helped me find you," Juan looked up from Mick's shoulder.

"Hi Juan, we are going to take you home okay," giving a sweet caring smile.

"Gracias, deseo mi mamá y a papa," _(Thank you, I want my mom and dad)_ as he let go of Mick and hugged Beth.

Beth took the boy into her arms making sure the blanket was snuggly tucked around him. Juan rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

They walked to Mick's care, his arm wrapped around them pulling her into him all the while. He didn't care if anyone saw he could have lost her tonight, he was not going to waste any time near her, to calm both their hearts.

By the time they reached the car, Juan was passed out on Beth's shoulder.

"Mick we need—"

"I know."

Mick opened the passenger side door, and pulled out a cooler from under the seat and took out a bag of blood he had in case of emergency. He quickly opened it and drank it, it was looking like a long night yet ahead and he wanted to be ready for anything. After he finished he offered to take Juan from her, but she just held him tight, "I can hold him."

Mick simply smiled and let her get in the car, shutting the door as quietly as possible after she was in. He walked to his side and got in, pulling his cell from his disposable phone form his pocket.

"Name and location."

"St. John, InCharge shipyard. There is one dead, broken neck, disposal of him, another inside a shipping crate leave him there, only remove and clean and remove the dead one."

"Will do, scene status?"

"No one around, I will be at the police station to report it shortly how long do you need?"

"Give me 45 minutes."

"Thank you."

Mick hangs up, looks at Beth, "The Cleaner will have the scene cleaned in about 45 minutes."

"Mick, before we go to the police station I need to go home, I need to shower and change, I just feel—"

"I know. We will stop by your place first. We just need to figure out what we will say."

"Thank you…I guess I need to call Josh."

"Tell him we will meet him at the station in an hour."

Beth slowly reaches into her pocket for her phone, trying not to dislodge the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Beth where are you?" Josh answered on the first ring.

"Josh I can't talk now, we will meet you at the station in about an hour okay. We have him, we have Juan, and he is okay. Call his parents and have them come in, don't tell them why, we will explain when we get there."

"Beth, where are you?"

"We will explain in an hour. Juan is asleep, I have to go."

Beth hangs up before Josh can interrogate her any further. Mick reaches across the seat and starts to caress her check, then resting his hand on her thigh, she places her free hand over his, and this is how they sat on the way back to LA.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	31. Chapter 31: Reunion

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 31: Reunion

Beth hurriedly unlocked her door, allowing Mick to bring the still sleeping Juan in. Even when Mick took him from her arms when they arrived at her apartment he did not stir.

"I wont be long I just really want to get cleaned up I feel…"

"I understand. I love you."

Beth smiles and mouths 'I love you' back.

"Mick, please understand, nothing has changed. I'm sorry if I sent you mixed signals tonight, but…you saved me and I was scared and I just needed to feel safe for—"

"Beth—"

"Mick please I need to change, Josh will be waiting for us," Beth rolls her eyes.

"I will sit with Juan, but Beth if you need to talk, I am still here."

"Thanks but I will be fine after I get cleaned up."

Mick sets Juan down on the couch snuggling him in a blanket from Beth's couch, which was much softer and smelt a lot better. Listening to his heartbeat, he was sound asleep not going to wake anytime soon, probably the first peaceful sleep in months.

Mick hears the shower turn on, moving his eyes in the direction. If only he were superman he could see through the wall, but he could only imagine it. The water hitting her every curve, washing away the filth that had the audacity to touch her, his angel. The scent of her body wash, white gardenia, filled his senses. A devilish smile crossed his face and his eyes fill with a hint of mischief. Checking on Juan once more making sure he is sound asleep Mick silently heads to the bathroom.

/watch?vF4gMc15bD0

Seeing Beth through the shower door, rinsing the bubbles from her body, sliding over her curves and down the drain. Mick silently strips and opens the shower door stepping in. Mick comes up to her backside and leans into her, whispering in her ear in a sultry voice, "Can you be quite?"

To his surprise, she does not jump at his presence, she had been expecting him. Beth turns in his arms to face him.

"Depends, what do you plan on doing to me?" She whispered back, drinking in his form in front of her.

Mick nibbles on her earlobe, "I give as good as I get."

A sharp intake of breath, and the smell of her arousal pouring off her, made him smile, he pulled back and corked his eyebrows.

Taking her lips in his a deep passionate kiss, water still pouting over them. Knowing there time together was short Mick wasted no time, and slid his hands down he body taking a moment to bring her nipples to hard peaks before continuing their journey downward. Her moans stifled by deep kisses, his tongue in a dance with hers, as his hand reaches her core. Pressing herself into his hand urging him to touch her, and he obliged. He pushes her up against the corner of the shower, running his fingers along her folds. Mick begins to thrust into her with 2 long strong fingers, his thumb working her most sensitive spot. Her heart racing, Mick moves his lips from her, a soft whimper comes from her at the loss of his lips, at her ear he whispers, "Shhh…I will be back to those beautiful lips soon enough." Pressing his lips to hers in another deep kiss before trailing his mouth down her body following the path his hands had taken.

Beth sucks in a quick breath as he adds his mouth to the deadly assault on her core. Her orgasm was so close, wanting to scream his name, scream at the pleasure he was causing her, she braces her elbow on the shower wall bringing her fist to her mouth biting it to keep her silence, as her orgasm began to hit. Mick continued to thrust his fingers inside of her, determined to make her come again. Still licking and sucking her clit, building into another tight coil ready to burst, Beth still biting on her fist to keep from screaming, while her other hand tangled in his thick wet hair, urging him for more. Thrusting faster and harder with his fingers he added a third, curling them slightly to hit her special spot and in just moments she was falling over the edge again.

As her orgasm subsided he removed his fingers licking them clean, trailing kisses up her wet quivering body, pulling her fist from her mouth, he kisses her softly, "Back," was all he said before she pulled his mouth fast to hers. Tasting her self on him, he pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Oh god Mick," she sighed softly into his ear.

"I love you, I just needed to…I almost—"

"I love you too, I needed the same thing, seems we are one in the same, seems we need to stop worrying each other and stop getting into such tight situations. You will never lose me, I am yours forever remember."

Mick takes her lips again, hearing her admit she was his, and only his…forever always drove him mad with lust. Too bad they had to be quick and quite, what he wanted to do to her at the moment would be neither of those things.

"We need to get out of here before I lose control, and all this sneaking around has been for nothing."

"Let's go play."

After they dry off Mick dresses and heads back out to where Juan is still sleeping. Beth finds a new outfit and quickly gets dressed, throwing her hair in a clip.

"Hey I'm ready to go. Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah he hasn't moved at all."

"Seems he likes his pillow," giving a wink. "Here is your jacket back, thanks."

"Beth you never have to thank me."

"Mick will you just let me. I know it can't be easy for you. One minute everything is good between us then I go and end things, but I am selfish enough to ask for you to help me. You are ever the gentleman and you do, you even save my life…again. I let you hold me like things had changed but they haven't I was just—"

"In shock, I understand. We can just move on."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it; you know I will always be there to protect you."

Juan starts to move on the couch. He opens his eyes and looks around at his unfamiliar surroundings.

"Hey there buddy, did you have a good sleep?" Mick starts to reassure him he is okay picking up that his heartbeat is raising.

"Its okay we are going to go see your mom and dad now okay. My friend here just needed to get cleaned up first okay."

Juan nods and grabs back onto Mick's neck. Beth smiled at the touching moment, taking place in her living room. Beth walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder, he looks up at her.

"Are you hungry? I know I am." He nods yes, "What would you like to eat; we can stop and get some on the way?"

Juan looks down into Mick's shoulder, then bringing his eyes back up to meet their gaze, giving the sweetest of all puppy dog faces, "Ice cream."

Mick and Beth both giggle at this, of course the kid wants sweets, "Okay ice cream sounds good but I kind of want some chicken strips to what do you say to both?"

Juan shakes his head eagerly yes, then reaches for Beth. Beth takes him in her arms and they head out the door. On the way to the police station the stop through the drive through and Beth and Juan both get an order of chicken strips and fries and an Oreo McFlurry. Juan sat in Beth's lap the who ride, it may not be legal but he needed to be held, and who was she to deny him that.

At the police station Mick takes Juan and Beth grabs the remainder of their trash and tosses it on the way in. Juan is still eating his McFlurry hard to imagine that just an hour ago he was being held in a shipping crate.

The first people to spot them coming in were josh and Carl, both of whom came running to them. Josh looks relieved to see the boy is safe, but not very please he looks happy in Mick's arms. Josh goes to take the boy from Mick, and Juan clutches Mick and starts to scream, josh backs away while Mick calms him down.

"Where are his parents?" Beth knows they should be here by now.

"I put them in interrogation room 2."

Mick and Beth start towards the room, Beth whispers to Juan, "It's going to be okay, your mom and dad are here."

Juan's head shoots up and his eyes start searching for his parents. Opening the door to interrogation 2, Juan lets out a squeal of excitement, "Mama, Papa!"

The boy's parents rush to Mick and Beth and take their son into their arms showering him with kisses, and words of love, and praises to god for his safe return. After a few minutes of just staring at this happy reunion in awe, the mother looks up at Mick and Beth, standing she goes to both and kisses them on the check pulling them into a tight embrace. The father comes over and shakes Mick's hand after his wife releases him, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for saving my son," Juan Sr. gets out before looking at his son and tears once again begin to fall.

"It was my pleasure, I am just glad he is okay. Sir I know what has been going on, its time to tell the authorities and end this."

"Of course."

Josh and Carl come into the room, clearly wanting answers.

"What happened?" Josh is looking upset, he hates being out of the loop.

"Mr. Miguel has something to tell you. Beth and I will give full statements as well, but you need to hear what he has to say."

5 Hours Later

After hours of being asked the same questions and telling the same story over and over again, on top of sitting in a room waiting in silence for yet another person to come in and do the whole thing again, Mick was finally told he could leave. He was standing in the hall waiting for Beth as she was finishing up when none other than Josh comes rushing down the hall.

"St. John…good work getting the boy back safely."

"Thanks, it was all Beth, I am just the muscle."

"What are you still doing here, didn't they finish with you?"

"I am waiting on Beth."

"Oh I thought you two had split up," trying to hide his self satisfied smile.

_Of course you do, since it was your idea,_ "More like she just up and dumped me, without warning."

"Oh sorry to hear that," he couldn't hide his grin. "So why are you waiting on her?"

"I was her ride."

"Oh, if you don't want to wait I am sure she will understand, I could give her a ride later."

"I don't mind, she has some things in my car, and I still want to make sure she is okay. She went through a lot today. Besides we are trying to keep things normal, stay friends. I mean she dumped you and you two are friends so it can be done."

Both men knew the situations were nothing alike, but it was a jab Mick couldn't help but land. Beth hated Josh with a vengeance, and loved Mick enough to 'break his heart to save his life.'

"Yeah I guess, well I have things to do," and with that Josh was gone.

Beth comes out of the room, "Let's run before they ask me another question. I swear if I have to tell one more rookie what happened or be called ma'am one more time I will scream."

'Then lets take you home," Mick chuckled.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	32. Chapter 32 Breaking Point

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 32: Breaking Point

Beth said goodbye to Mick in the car convincing him if he followed her to the door, she might forget about the bugs, but she could feel him all the way up to her apartment. Mick followed her, he took the stairs and stayed out of sight, he had to make sure she got in okay; he had a hard enough time letting her go.

There is something about the love of your life being in danger, the smell of her fear still made his gut clench. He knew she was a strong woman, he loved that about her, but he knew she needed to talk about what happened. Doing the only thing he could think of he called Candice.

"Hello."

"Candice its Mick. I know Beth and I are over, and this might seem like none of my business but something happened tonight, when we were working on the case."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so, she is strong but I feel like she may need to talk to someone."

"Thank you for telling me. I will be there for her if she needs to talk."

"Thank you. Take care of her okay."

"I will do the best I can."

"Bye."

Mick hangs up his phone, while his other starts to go off with a text, 'What was that about?'

Mick quickly texts Candice back, 'I think she needs to talk to someone.'

Candice is quite curious to know what has happened, so she calls Beth.

"Hello."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I am fine, why?"

"I just thought you might need to come over, to talk…about whatever happened tonight."

"How do you know—"

"Mick called, said you might need someone to talk to. I am here; do you want me to come over?"

"Thanks, but I am just really tired right now, I was going to come by tomorrow though if that is okay."

"Yeah of course I will be here all day. I was just about to go out and grab some dinner, I will stop by the store and grab a variety of food, I will be prepared for anything."

Beth lets a tired giggle come from her, "Thanks see you tomorrow."

"You to get some sleep."

Beth ends the call and changes into her pj's curling up in her bed with her phone. Looking at the picture on her bedside table she texts Mick.

'Thank you, that was sweet. I am fine though.'

A few moments later, 'I know you are strong, I just don't want you bottling things up. I love you.'

'I love you too. I am going to bed; I will talk to Candice tomorrow.'

'Sweet dreams my angel.'

'With my guardian angel they always are, get some rest my delicate flower.'

With that Beth drifted off to sleep. All bad things in the world washed away by Mick, much like the filth of the day washed down the drain in the shower. Beth slept soundly knowing she was always safe with Mick as her guardian angel.

Not 6 hours later Beth was woken from her sleep by a loud instant knock at the door. Grunting at whoever woke her from her dreams she grabs her rob, donning it and makes her way to the door. Seeing it was Josh, she sighs even more audible, as she opens the door.

"Yes Josh, I wasn't sleep or anything."

"We need to talk."

"I gave you my statement yesterday."

"This is about what you left out of your report."

Rolling her eyes in irritation, "Let me at least get some coffee."

Beth walks over and gets her coffee ready, wishing the 5 minutes it took to make a fresh hot pot was faster. Standing in silence for the time it took to get herself a cup and sit on the couch.

"Not going to offer me any?"

"No, I am through offering you anything."

"Now what happened yesterday, the real version?"

"Just what we said. A contact of mine found the location, by the number on the crate, we went to the ship yard, we snuck in, rescued the boy and that's it."

Beth finishes the rest of her coffee, standing to walk back into the kitchen and away from Josh. Josh grabs her by the arm, turning her to face him.

"That's not all, what happened why is St. John so worried about you?"

"Because he loves me."

"I love you too," with that declaration Josh pulled her into an embrace and took her mouth with a savage manner.

Beth struggles to pull away but he has snaked his arms around her pulling her to him, trying to undo her robe. The undesired touch from him made her skin crawl, all the memories of the previous day running over in her head. Without thinking she smashes her coffee cup into his head, making him pull back and release her in pain.

Stumbling to the kitchen she grabs a knife, holding it in his direction threatening him if he moved forward, still clutching his head.

"Stay the fuck away from me," tears were running down her face.

"Beth I'm sorry, damn I was expecting you to pull away but not—"

"What fight back, I won't let that happen again, not again."

"What? Again, what happened?" If she didn't know better it would seem his eyes were full of concern.

"You want to know what happened yesterday? Mick went to save the boy, and I was grabbed by one of Tejada's men, he ripped my shirt open, was going to rape me. That's what happened that pig of a man touched me; I will be damned if I let it happened again."

"He what? He will be in jail for—"

"No he wont, that bastard is dead. Mick saved me, like he always has. I shouldn't need him to protect me all the time, and right now I am. Now get out of here before I show you just what it feels like to have your heart ripped out."

Josh backed away and was out the door very quickly not wanting to press his luck. His head still throbbing from the hit with the coffee cup. As he closed the door behind him Beth dropped the knife, her body shaking. Running to her room she throws on a pair of jeans, a tank top and light sweater, grabbing her essential items she heads to her car,

As Beth stood pounding on Candice's door she tried to gain some composure. Her friend answer the door, with a worried look in her eye at her distraught appearance.

"Beth come in…what happened?"

"I screwed up, I don't care, I lost it."

"Beth sit down, what happened last night?"

Beth sat down with Candice taking the seat at her side, hand on her should being supportive, trying to figure out a way to help her friend when she knew nothing. After a few steadying breathes Beth was able to gain her composure.

"Last night I was fine. We saved the boy, but one of the gang members managed to grab me. He cut my shirt down, and the nasty pig licked the side of my face, my high school Spanish might be horrible but I do remember bits, and call it women's intuition but I am pretty sure he planned on having his way with me,"

"Oh my god."

"I was scared, but I knew that Mick was around and that he would save me. I was fine after he killed the man, I just needed to get cleaned up, you know get the feel of his hands off me. I was fine, but then this morning and Josh, I couldn't help it."

"What did he do?"

"He came over demanding to know what happened yesterday, what we left out of the report. He wanted to know why Mick was so worried about me, I told him it was because Mick loved me, he said he loved me too, and then…" Beth took a deep breath, "Then he pulled me into him and kissed me, started groping me, I felt helpless again, but this time Mick was not around, and I was able to defend myself. I smashed my coffee cup into his head, and ran to the kitchen and held a knife to him if he approached. I think I scared him, I told him what happened. It just slipped out, he wanted to know why I reacted like that, and it just slipped out. I told him I was nearly raped and he said the man would get him, before I thought about it I just said that he was dead, that Mick saved me. I told him to get out before I ripped his heart out, and he ran."

Candice just sat there for a moment in shock, unsure what to say to all of that. Knowing how hard it must have been to feel helpless for a second time, so soon after the first. Knowing her friend she knew she was more worried about Mick than anything else, always thinking of how this will affect others.

"Beth its okay, everything will be okay."

Candice could only sit there and rub her friends back as she held her head in her hands, there was nothing she could say that would make this better and she knew it, the most she could do is offer to be there. Candice hated feeling useless, and then she thought of something she could do, or at least try.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	33. Chapter 33: Moving Forward

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 33: Moving Forward

Candice goes to the kitchen to get her and Beth a drink and she takes the opportunity to make a quick call.

"Josef, I can't talk long it's about Beth."

"What happened?"

"She is really upset. I can't explain but, I think it would help her to see Mick. Is there anyway—"

"He will be there soon, I will make sure of it, just keep your phone on you."

"Okay."

Candice hangs up and goes back to Beth's side and gives her the glass of ice tea.

"Mick will be here soon," she offers trying to cheer her up some.

"What? No!" Beth nearly jumps off the couch.

"Why no? I thought…why don't you want to see Mick?"

"I do I want to see Mick, but I haven't showered and he will smell it."

"Smell what? I promise if you smelt bad I as your friend would tell you."

"That's not what I meant. When we spent all that time in his place, blocking out the world, we got to talking about some of his vampire abilities. The ability to smell the past, he said if he can pick up the scent he can see what happened in his head. He can not see what happened, and I am sure I reek of it."

"Why does it matter, you have to tell him."

"I know, I will tell him…but if he sees what happened he might…he might kill him. This…all this sneaking around it can not be for nothing."

"Okay well go clean up."

Beth nods and heads towards the bathroom.

Josef gets off the phone with Candice as Mick walks into the office; he had sensed him coming in as Candice was on the phone.

"Mick, I just got off the phone with Candice and Beth is with her."

"Okay what's wrong Josef?"

"She said Beth is upset, she thinks it would help her to see you."

"I am on my way."

"Mick, wait just one minute. You can't just fly over there, Beth is still being followed."

"Josef I have to—"

"I know just give me a minute to think of something okay."

Mick nods impatiently, pacing the floor. Josef looks over his computer screen, before texting something on his phone. After a moment he has his answer, and looks quite pleased with himself, then looks up at Mick.

"Her apartment is on the 2nd floor, the tail is on the front side, watching the entrance. Her bedroom window is on the back side of the building so it should be clear. Mick when you get there don't lose yourself, use your PI skills and make sure no one is around okay. She will have the window open so just hope on in," Josef made a little hop in place trying to bring some humor to the room.

"Thanks Josef," and without another word he is gone.

"Well at least he said thank you. Now where is my breakfast?"

10 minutes later

"Hello," Candice answers on the first ring.

"I am out back is the window open?"

"Yeah come on in."

She hangs up and goes to the bedroom. She had opened the curtains as well not wanting him to get caught and tear them down. Moments later, Mick leapt into the room with a grace only a vampire could manage.

"What happened, where is she?" Mick asks almost frantic.

"Getting cleaned up. Mick just stay calm okay, I called Josef so you could come calm my friend down, you seem to have that affect on her, so just take a deep breath and count to 10 or something."

Beth comes walking into the room, redressed in her jeans and tank top, her hair still damp across her shoulders. Mick rushes to her, taking her into an embrace, taking a waft of her, only to be 

cut down. There was nothing to see, moments like this he regretted telling her hot to avoid it. _What did she not want me to see?_

Candice holds up her iPod, "Well I am going to study in here so you guys help yourself to the rest of the place; the spare bedroom is yours if you want."

Mick and Beth walk out of the room, Candice shuts the door behind them, putting in her headphones, shutting out the world and whatever may happen on the other side of her door; she did not need to hear.

/watch?vooQoXbMTGPQ&featurerelated

Mick pulled Beth towards the couch sitting down and pulling her to sit on his lap. Taking her hands in one of his, and stroking her face with the other.

"What's the matter Beth?"

She didn't say anything, tears started to form in her eyes and she could no longer hold them in. Pulling her to his chest he begins to rock her, caressing her back, whispering in her ear, "I'm here its okay, you're okay."

Mick rocked her and held her until her tears subsided and her breathing and heart rate had returned to normal. Beth pulled back to look at him, blushing slightly feeling a bit foolish. Her mind had put everything into a logical perspective, feeling like she over reacted, her reporter rational kicking in.

"What is it baby, what happened?"

"Mick I hit Josh in the head with a coffee cup, and threatened to cut his hear tout with a knife."

Mick raised his eyebrows in surprise at the woman still snuggled into his embrace. He knew she was a force to be reckoned with, but what did he do to her.

"Why? Not that I think it is a bad thing, but what did he do?"

"I lost it. He woke me up, wanted to know about last night, why you were so worried about me. I told him you were worried because you loved me."

"Very much," placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"He said…he said he love me too, then he…" looking away in shame.

Mick brings his hand to her chin making her look at him, "What?"

"Mick promise me you will stay calm," her eyes pleaded to him.

"I…I promise," taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"He kissed me," she felt his grip tighten, "he forced himself on he, started to feel me up, all I could think about was last night, I wouldn't let it happen again…I couldn't."

Seeing his eyes frost over in the same pure rage she saw the night before, she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Mick no, you promised, remember. Just let it go, I am fine, really I am. Just shook up. I was worried about what I said, but I he can't use it."

"What did you say?"

"I forgot about the bugs, I was just focused on that moment. When I held the knife in his direction I told him what happened last night that that pig tried to have his way with me. He said he would make him pay, come to think of it, I think he cared. I just let it slip; I said he was too late, that he was dead, and that you saved me."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen, you didn't say anything wrong."

"I all but said you killed a man."

"Beth, he has illegal bugs in your place, and he was sexually assaulting you, there is no way he would be able to use those. Even if he did get away with that, the Cleaner is good at her job, there is no evidence, I could go and confess to it and they would have nothing but my word." Pulling her to him setting his chin on the top of her head, "Oh Beth it will all be okay. I will do anything to keep you safe."

"I know, right now, can you just hold me?"

Mick stands holding her in his arms like a feather, carrying her into the spare bedroom. Setting Beth down she crawls into bed, Mick crawls in beside her and they just lay there in contentment in the peace they find in each other.

Beth drifted off to sleep against him; he just continued to stroke her whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He knew Josh would pay for the crap he had pulled, but it was clear in his mind now, Josh would die.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	34. Chapter 34: 'Kept' Secrets

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 34: 'Kept' Secrets

Candice was working hard to concentrate on studying, oh what a joyful task, when what little concentration she had was shattered by her phone vibrating against her hip. Pulling her headphones out and pulling the phone out seeing it was Josef's untraceable cell.

"Hello."

"Are Mick and Beth still there?"

"I don't know, why?"

"How do you not know?"

"Well he got her and I came in my room to study, put my headphones in and blocked out the world."

"Oh so they are…okay well tell them to make it snappy I have something. Call me back when they finish acting like hormonal teenagers."

Candice pulls the phone from her ear seeing that Josef had hung up. He had something that was good news, Mick and Beth would want to know right away. Getting up from her bed she stretches her legs then looks at the door hesitantly. She didn't hear anything, but did she really want to accidentally walk in on something, pulling her phone back out she sent both the same text.

Mick is holding Beth firmly against his front, arms wrapped around her front, her back was to his chest both just listening to the rise and fall of their breathe. Beth pulls her finger in lazy circles on his arm, while he softly kissed her neck. Beth felt a sudden vibration along her backside and jerked slightly at the surprise.

"Is that your phone or are you just feeling frisky?" She asked looking over her shoulder, while he started to fish his phone from his pocket.

"That was my phone, but frisky I am," Mick said arching his eyebrows in a playful manner turning her to face him.

Beth's phone starts to vibrate as well, "Now who's being frisky?"

"Like you said it was just my phone."

They manage to pull their phones out and read the message aloud, 'Hey when you guys finish whatever come see me its important.'

"When we're finished huh…"

"Let's go," Beth sits up in bed but Mick pulls her up.

They walk to Candice's room, with Beth still wrapped protectively in his arms. As they entered the room, Candice jerked towards the door, clearly startled.

"That was fast," she managed out.

"Well we weren't doing anything," Beth teased.

"I was just being on the safe side. Didn't want to interrupt anything."

"What is so important?"

"Oh Josef called me, said he found something and to call him back when you two stopped acting like hormonal teenagers."

"Sounds like Josef," Beth laughed.

They make their way to the living room and make themselves comfortable on the couch sitting close together so when they called everyone would be able to hear, with less repeating. Mick pulls out his cell and dials Josef's secure number and puts it on speaker.

"About time," Josef answers.

"Okay we got the message, we are all here on speakerphone so what did you find?"

"Well do you know how many places there are in LA and surrounding areas there are that could ultimately do what our dear Josh did?"

"Josef," Mick urged.

"Well I am just making sure you realize how much of a pain in the ass this was. We tracked his calls, bugged his phone, turn about is fair play. He has been making calls to a security company 'Kept,' it's the human's version of our Cleaner. They fix and cover up for the rich and powerful before it can trickle down to people like you my dear Beth. They are very well funded and it took some doing, but Josh has an agreement with them. Seems they need people like him to make their job easier, and he has been working with them. Letting cases slide all in exchange for their service. He calls a number everyday and gives them his pass code; if he fails to do so then they are instructed to release the contents of his personal storage container to the mass media. Everywhere even to Buzzwire, with explicit instructions not to let it go to you, or anyone on your floor, but straight to Mo."

"And," Beth was on the edge of the couch waiting for more. Mick squeezed her tight, knowing Josef was just building this up.

"And I have it. I made them see that they are not as strong of a company as they seem to think. I threatened a take over, and seems their books are not quite in order. They gave me access to 

his storage container and I wiped it out. I am about to send someone to go pick up our little friend and bring him back here, to make sure there are no surprises."

"No don't," Beth grabs at the phone.

Mick's eyes flashed at the panic in her voice, the panic at picking Josh up. After what he has done to them to her how can she be worried about him. He manages to push the vampire reflex down, but not before Josef says what is on his mind.

"Beth, I am sorry for whatever problems you have with this but he is going to pay. I plan on enjoying extracting this information from him. How can you—"

"I don't give a damn about his safety, just wait."

Mick looks at her, and catches her eyes, seeing there is something in them. How could he have doubted her, of course she had a reason to protect him.

"Why?" Josef is clearly impatient.

"Josef he deserves whatever you do to him, but I would like to talk to him before you kill him, I have a few things I would like to say."

"Okay so save you a piece of him, I have to pick him up first."

"Wait, Josef just trust me. Josh going missing will cause an investigation he is the ADA, there is no way to avoid it. There is a way to steer the investigation."

"I'm listening."

Candice and Mick were listening intently to her as well.

"With what happened last night, Josh is setting up a sting. He is planning on taking down Tejada, he will have him arrested and everyone will know because he will have to go on the news and gloat, fluff his ego. Let him do that, then when he vanishes without a trace the investigation will focus on H.E.M. and with any luck get more members off the street, and keep the heat off of us."

Mick smiled, taking her hand in his kissing the top of it. 'Us' she was one of them, a member of their community, their little brotherhood that they had developed, but most of all his heart.

"When is this sting going down?"

Beth looks at her watch, but Mick answers, "Is scheduled to go down in just over 2 hours."

"Fine, I will have him picked up after his conference."

"Thank you Josef," she knew she didn't have to thank him, that he had his own reasons for doing this.

"No thanks necessary, vampire solidarity remember. Good thinking with the sting, I will call you when I have him."

Josef hangs up before anyone can say another word. Beth leans into Mick wrapping her arms around him.

"I have to go," she said into his neck.

"Why?" He held her tighter not wanting to let her go, this would all be over soon, why did she have to leave.

"I have to go to work. I want to be there to cover the press conference. I can get him to do an interview and lead him off alone, make it easier for him to be grabbed."

"Mick pulls her back enough o look her in the eyes, "I don't like you being alone with him."

Candice speaks for the first time since coming into the living room, just soaking up everything that was happening. "I will go with you. Then when the police question you, I am your alibi."

"See we are good," Beth smiles at him, sensing that he doesn't by it. "Mick you head over to Josef's we will take care of this and meet you there. Trust me, I backed him off last time, he ran out of my place like I was Lorena Bobbitt."

Mick couldn't help but laugh at her choice of references, he remembered a few years back when it happened, it was the talk of everyone vamp and human alike. Yes vamps healed but it was nothing they every wanted to test out, at the very least it would hurt like hell.

"Okay, Lorena do I need to watch myself?"

"Don't worry Mick, I like you just the way you are, every part of you."

"Good so do I, now get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go without me."

Placing a quick kiss on his lips she stands and gathers her stuff, downing her sweater again, while Candice grabs her jacket and shoes, they head out.

To Be Continued…

Couldn't resist the last bit, had someone come in the store and said she would go Lorena Bobbitt on him if he left her there, they were just joking but well it just made me laugh.

Evilous


	35. Chapter 35: Paybacks a Bitch

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 35: Paybacks a Bitch

Beth and Candice go to the conference and wait patiently in the crowd. As he starts his gloating Beth smiles to herself at how well she called it, calling out H.E.M. putting his head on the chopping block, only it is not going to be H.E.M. chopping. They makes their way to the parking garage knowing that was where Josh always went after his little displays to avoid the hard questions from the press.

Josh finishes and sure enough he heads right where Beth knew he would. Beth takes a deep steadying breath and goes after him, with Candice at her side. The sheer thrill of excitement of the day had Candice, bouncing with energy,

"Josh," Beth called after him.

He turns to her surprised to see her, he had a look in his eye as if he were unsure about being around her.

"Beth, this morning—"

"Don't this is work. Do you mind giving me an exclusive, I am writing it either way I know everything but I would hate for anything in my report to hurt the investigation."

"Of course, but," nodding at Candice.

"This is my best friend Candice, she is here because of this morning."

"Oh."

"Candice can you give us a little space?" Beth asked giving a wink.

"Sure right over here if you need me," Candice walks away keeping her eyes on Josh.

"I just wanted to explain. I didn't mean to hurt you this morning, its just you get so firery and I couldn't help but think that the thin line between love and hate, I would fall on the right side—"

"Lets just get this interview over with."

Josh was unaware of the 2 vampires walking up behind him, they knocked him out cold. David and Ryan gave a quick nod to Beth and Candice as they shoved Josh's limp body into the trunk of their car Beth and Candice watched as they drove away, before moving to her car to follow suit.

Entering Josef's main room Beth sees Mick and practically skips to him, while Josef praises their good work.

"Can I talk to him first?"

"Sure, help yourself," Josef nods in the direction.

Beth turns and starts down the hall, turning back to look at Mick who was just standing there. Smiling at him holding out her hand, Mick takes it and they continue down the hall together. She wanted him with her, wanted Josh to see how he had failed but most of all she wanted Mick to hear, so he would have no reservations or questions in his mind.

When they reached the room, David went to move out of the way allowing them access. Beth turns and faces Mick looking deep into his eyes making sure he understood.

"I wanted you to be here, I will be right out." Mick answers with a flirtatious kiss, before Beth enters the room.

The room is dark and had the very creepy vibe of a horror movie, she could hear heavy breathing coming from the corner. Reaching over she cuts on the lights, light fills the darkness and Josh is sitting in the corner curled his knees in his chest looking around at his surroundings in the light. As his eyes fall on Beth they light up with hope, Beth would be his salvation, she wouldn't let him be killed she was a good person.

"Beth thank god its you—"

"I wouldn't be thanks anyone if I were you."

"You cant really condone what is happening, they kidnapped me Beth, who knows what they are planning on doing to me."

"Condone it, I helped them get you here," his eyes go wide at the revalation. 'I was the one who lured you into the darkness away from prying eyes, make the pick up clean. You made it easy always keeping the same routine."

"Beth, why?"

"Are you serious? Maybe it's the blackmail, having me followed, my house bugged, my phone tapped, or your little attack of me this morning. Yes I know about the bugs, I have knows since day one. I will never appoligize for loving Mick, or being with him, he is my heart and soul, I am…I was sorry the way it happened hurt you. You are so stupid, you thought that your little game would tear u apart, well the joke is on you, we have been playing you. If anything you made us stronger."

Mick comes into the room and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a deep fiery kiss letting his hands explore her body. Part due to his need for her, and part his primitive predators desire to stick it to Josh.

"Almost done baby?"

"I'm finished," taking his hand and pulling it around her they walk to the door.

"Beth, wait…you cant help these monsters, do you know what they will do to me?"

Beth turns so suddenly in Mick's arms breaking from his embrace and storming towards Josh. With one perfectly placed right hook she dropped him to his knees, "I would never protect monsters, which is why you are on your own," spitting on him for good measure. "Rot in hell you miserable bastard."

As she stormed towards Mick, Josh brought himself back to his feet attempting to come towards them. Mick quickly grabbed him by the throat, fully vamped out, snarling at him showing his fangs an inch from his face.

"If Josef didn't have plans for you I would rip you limb from limb right now for laying a hand on her," Mick smiles a most sinister smile, "I have a feeling Josef has something much better in store." Mick throws Josh hard against the wall, watching as his body falls to the ground in a heap.

Josh looks up just in time to see Mick approach Beth, who is smiling at him with love in her eyes, wrapping her arms around him pulling his lips to hers. "My vampire," she cooed as she licked his fangs and he made a biting motion causing her to giggle as they strolled out of the room, shutting the lights off on the way out leaving Josh once again in the darkness of his own thoughts.

Josh couldn't help but stare into the darkness, curling into a ball trying to get comfortable with his hands still restrained behind his back and his shoulder now dislocated thanks to Mick's toss. What had he done to deserve this? All he did was love her, want to keep her from harm, keep her away from the monsters. He would do anything to get her back, but it was all for love, but in reality it was sick obsession.

As Mick and Beth stroll back into the main area unable to keep their hands off of each other, Mick nods to Josef, "He's all yours."

"Don't go anywhere," was all he said as he stalked back towards the room with a look of a hunter on its prey. He had bee ready for this, he had been craving it since he found out about this retched fool. Josef snaps is fingers and David follows him in, Josh is still laying on the ground where Mick had tossed him. His fear was pouring off of him in waves, the scene made Josef's vampire emerge.

"You mess with the wrong group. Now I make no falsehoods to you, you are going to die here. I will be killing you before this is over, it is up to you how much you suffer. Give me what I want and it will be quick, if not then lets just say 400 years is a long time to pick up some very nifty methods of persuasion."

Josh just stairs at Josef unable to speak.

"We have the contents of you 'kept' storage unit, that was very clever by the way. Now is there anything else we need to know?"

"I have a back up…if you don't let me go right now then it will still be exposed."

"Thought you might, so now what is it, your back up? Might I remind you of your choice of quick and relatively painless and extreme pain."

"You're going to kill me anyways why should I tell you anything? I'm not afraid of you."

Josef laughed, taking in the smell as it filled with a new scent that made his laugh turn wicked. "Oh but you are, you are so scared that you wet yourself, you see before you go screwing with vampires you should do your homework. I can smell you fear, I drink it in and it fuels my rage and anger."

"I wont tell you."

"Have it your way, I hoped you might be difficult, more fun for me."

Josef snaps his fingers and David disappears from the room, coming back with a chair that the bottom seemed to be kicked out of, and a rope of some kind wrapped around his torso. Setting the chair in the middle of the room, he picks Josh up off the ground and using an elongated razor sharp nail slices off Josh's clothes, pushing him naked down onto the bottomless chair, securing his hands behind the chair. David hands over the whip like item to Josef then goes back outside the door. Josef lets it lose dangling the long rope in his hands, knocking the end hard against the wall.

"This may seem primitive but for 400 years of new interrogation techniques by torch baring mobs this one was the most painful and efficient, nifty little device, a simple rope with a hard knot at the end, simple yet effective. Hurts like hell, trust me I remember it vividly and it was over 200 years ago, and I heal quickly I can only imagine the pain you are going to feel."

Josef steps to Josh's side taking a couple steps back to gain a good shot, and starts to spin the rope in circles gaining momentum. Silence fills the room and all that is left is the sound of the rope swishing through the air. After a couple of swings Josef swings like a horseshoe and hits dead on target with a scream of pain and the loud smack of the hard knot against the underside of his bare manhood, filled the room. Josef begins to swing again this time adding a little more force to his release hitting the spot harder, getting the same reaction, the pain pouring off of him was so strong, Josef was lapping it up enjoying it.

"What is your backup?"

Josh can not form words his mouth can only moan in great pain as he try's to lean forward into the fetal position to no avail. Josef lets him sit for a moment in the pain giving him a chance to tell him, but he soon loses his patients and starts to swing the rope once again.

"NOOOO! I will….tell……you, just make it stop……please god make it stop," Josh begged.

"Backup."

"Carl…Carl Davis, I…gave him a key…to a locker…bus station."

"Where?"

"Union Station."

Josef continues to twirl the rope getting faster and faster, "I told you, I told you—" _SMACK_

"That was for bringing Sara into this."

Josef drops the rope and walks out of the room, Josh still weeping in pain. He returns to where he had left Mick, Beth, and Candice, they all eye him as he comes back with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Anyone else want to say anything to him before I finish?"

Beth stands up and walks over towards him, "Was he wearing his class ring?"

Josef and Mick both eye her, neither had paid any attention to his choice of jewrley.

"He use to wear it whenever he was breaking a case, it gave him extra confidence or something."

"Why?" Josef was curious.

"If he is can you get it, don't let the Cleaner dispose of it." Quickly explaining before either can think she is showing a change of heart, "I want it put back in his place, it would be something that his mother would want to hold onto. She deserves it, its not her fault he turned out to be a monster."

Mick places a kiss on her forehead, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I will check, and if he is wearing it I will have it taken back to his apartment."

Mick's cell phone starts to go off, as he goes to the side to answer it Beth walks closer to Josef and talks to him in a whisper.

"Josef can you keep Mick here? Give me a 45 min lead on him, please?"

Josef can see she has something planned and nods in agreement, Beth places a hand on his shoulder smiling. Mick comes back over to them and pulls Beth's back against his chest wrapping his hands around her.

"That was Juan he called to say thank you again for our help. Seems little Juan thinks he has angels watching over him."

"You are an angel Mick, just like I told you."

Josef rolls his eyes, "Okay Beth you need to go, Mick stay here."

"Josef I have other things in mind," Mick said giving Josef a knowing glance.

"Well tuff luck, it can wait. Beth has to go into work and post her story, so that her alibi holds up, and you get to stay and help me clean up."

"Mick its okay stay here and help, I will come to your place as soon as I get finished."

"See you at home," Mick kisses her forehead before letting her out the door.

"Of course."

Josef heads back into the room and josh is still in extreme pain, which continues to bring a smile to Josef's face.

"You said it would be over," Josh mutters out.

"Had to make sure that no one else had any questions," Josef walks over and checks his hands and sure enough he is wearing his ring.

Josef slips the ring off his finger and into his pocket. "This is better than you deserve but I am a man of my word," and with that Josef grabs Josh's neck and snaps it in one swift motion. Josh's head falls forward, the racing thumping of his heartbeat that once filled the room, now was silent.

Walking back out to Mick who seems to be waiting impatiently for him, knowing what his friend is thinking. He would just have to keep him busy for Beth to do whatever it is she wanted to do.

"Mick he has a backup it is Dt. Carl Davis. He has a key to locker at Union Station, so get down there and find out which locker and clean it out."

"You couldn't have someone else do this?"

"Mick I am trusting you with this, it is important. I will do it myself but I thought you might welcome the distraction, beats waiting around your apartment for Beth to finish at work which could take hours, since it is a rather complex case and lots of little things he has to wiggle around."

"On my way," Mick heads to the door.

"Mick wait, take David. David go talk to Zach and get some cover. Some F.B.I. jackets and a couple dogs should do, you can pretend to be searching for drugs or bombs or something."

"Okay I will call you when its done."

To Be Continued…

Okay so now Josh is dead. So all the cheers can commence!

Evilous


	36. Chapter 36: Inside of You

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 36: Inside of You

Beth rushes home quickly planning what she needed for the night on the drive. With everything she would need in tow she left and went straight to Mick's letting herself in with her key. She showers and begins to get everything ready.

Mick and David arrive at Union Station within 20 minutes with Zeus and Mya, their trained dogs; they donned their FBI jackets leading the specially trained dogs into the station. Making their way to the terminals they tell security that they are doing a random sweep as part of a training exercise. They are given no problems, as they lead the dogs to the lockers; Mick and David are the ones scenting the place searching for Josh's scent.

Finding a vague hint of him on one of the lockers, Mick signals the dog into action, for appearances sake. Zeus starts to sniff the locker and growl pawing at it, Mick leans down and gives him the signal to yield and a small treat as the trainer had instructed. Opening the locker quickly Mick checks the contents making sure it was the right locker, and then empties it into a duffle bag.

Mick and David inform security that they appreciate their cooperativeness in their training exercise, before heading back out to David's big black SUV. Mick was going to drive but his Benz was not exactly FBI wheels, and with their extra passengers he decided to let David drive.

After dropping off Zeus and Mya with their handlers, much to their disapproval seems Mya and Zeus liked Mick, giving him plenty of licks as he gave them a treat before leaving, they head to Josef's. After another 30 minutes of pointless questions Josef allows Mick to leave. As Mick leaves, Josef calls Beth.

"He's on his way, I bought you some extra time, but he is on his way home."

"Thank you Josef."

"Yeah you two kids have fun. Oh and you can bring the extra hone by here when you two decided to come back into the world."

"Yeah we will call you when we come back to the world."

"Joy for me, now I am going to go have a celebratory drink, have a good night Beth, and don't wear out my best friend,"

"No promises there, but I will keep him hydrated."

"I am sure you will good bye."

"Bye."

Beth hangs up and puts the final touches on getting ready for Mick's arrival.

Mick pulls into the garage, slightly disappointed not to find Beth's car there, as the elevator rose to his floor he was thinking of what to do to wait for Beth. As soon as the elevator door opened he caught her scent, strong and fresh, she was here. Taking another sniff he became slightly alarmed by the smell of her blood, but also the smell of her arousal, leading him more curiously to the door.

Deciding to let her have her fun with whatever she had in store, he would pretend like he didn't know she was there, opening the door and walking in. He didn't have to fake his surprise at the sight in front of him she took his breath away. Standing just a few feet from him in a knee length black satin robe tied at the waist, clinging to her form diving low enough to expose a gracious amount of her chest, and her black stockings covering her legs to her sexy black pumps, holding 2 glasses one of red wine, the other blood, her blood.

"Welcome home," Beth closed the distance between them placing a soft kiss on his lips the handing him his glass.

"And what a welcoming it is. I suppose this is why Josef needed me to help personally?"

Beth leads him into the room, setting her glass on the coffee table, as he sipped his. Sliding his jacket off one arm at a time she tossed it aside, before taking her drink again.

"I asked him to help me out. I wanted to surprise you."

"And when do I get my surprise?"

"After you finish your dinner, you're going to need your strength," flashing a provocative smile.

Mick tips the glass to his lips and drinks in her blood, the delicious nourishment laced with erotic sweetness, feelings of love and arousal, yet it wasn't fresh. Curious as he was he would have to ask later right now he had more pressing urges building in his jeans. He finishes and looks at her with hooded eyes of desire.

"Now do I get my dessert?"

Mick had a smudge of her blood on the side of his mouth, making her smile, the vampire version of a 'got milk' ad. Leaning down to him she kisses him cleaning the side of his mouth with her tongue, the taste of her own blood was different, yet arousing as he sucked on her tongue to get that last bit.

"Soon, sit down."

Sitting in his chair as directed Beth takes his glass and walks into the kitchen and rinses his out his glass, her heals clicking on the ground with each step. Mick's gaze was fixed on her rear, he loved watching her walk in heals, the way they made her body move. Shifting his gaze to her 

eyes as she smiled at him, taking a final sip of her drink leaving it on the counter before walking back to him.

"I have something for you, I hope you like it."

Standing in front of him she reaches down and unties her robe, slowly pulling it away and allowing it to hang at her elbows, exposing what was underneath. Mick's felt himself release a growl, causing Beth's heart to race. Mick's gaze roamed over her body taking mental photographs locking them away for eternity, she stood before him in a whole torso piece from breasts to the top of the hips, the black lacey fringe at the bottom just barely touching the tops of her thighs, hugging tightly to the breasts as it also pushes them up and together, black lace outline each side of the top and thin lacey straps coming up from each side and laying over each shoulder to the back, from the center of the breasts all the way down to the fringe at the bottom, there is about a 2 and a half inch wide area of see through lace, to each side of this strip is blue satin that complimented her body and accents her curves, underneath he was certain he would find matching see through lace panties, a garter belt is hidden holding the straps that connect to each black stocking. Mick felt his arousal reach full mass, still painfully confined.

imgi11./albums/a174/sweetytweety18/Bethssuprise1.jpg/img (minus the gloves)

"Do you like it?"

/watch?voIvNcmkHd8M

Mick let out some sound of approval, not a real yes, but more like a deep grunt, she decided to play with him just a bit longer.

"Candice told me about his little shop, I went to check it out and found this." Dropping the robe to the ground, "I thought of you when I was picked it out, thought about how it would feel to be standing in front of you when I wore it, the look in your eyes, the feel of your hands and you took it off of me."

Words escaped him; he just flew on instincts, the need to be inside of her. Standing before her, pulling her body tight to his, pressing his straining need against her, she began to grind into him. Mick takes her lips with smoldering heat, his hands roaming over his surprise, running his fingers along the top of her breast. Moving his kisses down her neck licking where the faintest evidence of his mark was still there.

"Take me Mick," Beth encouraged with a shudder of passion.

Mick pulls back long enough to quickly dispose of his shirt, while Beth worked quickly on his belt. Kicking his pants and boxers to the side his full cock fully alert and throbbing, begging for release, to be inside of her. Slipping his hands down her sides Mick moves his mouth to her chest pulling a breast out of her corset top and into his hot mouth, while reaching under the bottom of her lingerie and pulls her panties down. Pulling back for a moment to see he was right, matching see through lace, he slides them down letting her step out of them, while he teases her breast, before alternating to the other.

Moans of pleasure, and begging him to touch her drove him harder. Running his hand over her folds she was so wet for him, he couldn't take it. Grabbing her ass in his hands he lifts her up, she 

wraps her legs around him, pulling him to his destination as he drove into her. Reviling at the feel of her tight wetness around him, he starts to trust his hips into her, keeping balanced. Throwing her head back Beth digs the heels of her pumps into his backside, meeting his thrusts, Mick falls back onto the chair, half laying in it as his hips continued to buck wildly into her.

Beth leans back, arching her body forward, he hits her deeper, she screams out his name. Mick begins to slide from the chair and pushes forward pinning Beth on her back on the floor, still wildly thrusting himself into her, pulling out almost completely then driving in hard and fast. Nearly to the edge of release Mick tugs at her breast brushing his fang over the mark he left in the morgue, she screams his name again. He can feel her start to tumble over the edge her muscles tighten and contract around him. Plunging his fangs into her beast once more drinking in her orgasm as he spilled himself into her, releasing her breast, he continued trust after thrust until she had milked him completely.

Rolling to his side he pulled her close to him, they simply layed in each others content arms, breathing and hearts steadying. Kissing her forehead, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I like it; I will have to thank Candice for telling you about this place."

"Well we have all the time in the world; I have a few more surprises in store for you."

"I have a few surprises for you as well."

Beth sits up placing kisses on his chest, "What surprises are those?"

"You have to wait and see, we need an intermission."

"Really, you're not ready yet?" Beth asked playfully, stroking him.

"Getting there, but I was thinking of you my dear."

"Don't think, just do. " Placing her head back on his chest letting out a deep sigh, "Mick…"

"What is it?"

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	37. Chapter 37: Just you and me

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 37: Just you and me

Beth presses her face into his chest, biting her bottom lip, he loved her nervous habits they turned him on, but why was she nervous.

"Beth, what is it?"

Pulling her to face him, placing a soft kiss on her lips, she blushes slightly, running her fingers in small circles on his chest.

"I was…just wondering…Mick do you have…fantasies…about me?"

Her blood rushing to her checks, she had no problem seducing him but talking about certain subject with him scared her. He was old fashioned she knew that, would he think she was out of line to ask him, what if he did fantasize, just not about her? She wanted to know what he wanted, she wanted to fulfill his fantasies, and share her own with him. He always made her feel like she was some love struck teenager around him, unable to control herself.

Mick corked an eyebrow at the question, enjoying the flushed face before him. He had so many things to say to that question, he didn't know where to start.

"I was just…you don't have to answer—"

"Beth I have fantasized about you for so long, so many different scenes in my head I could start a website." She gives a shy smile, making him nervous; this woman reduced him to a teenage boy, "But being with you in reality, is so much better so much more than anything else."

"Is that so St. John? Might I inquire what some of these fantasies are?" Beth moves to straddle him, running her hands along his chest. "See I have had some fantasies of my own, they got quite a good workout at night when I couldn't see you. When all I had was your letters and my memories of your hands on me, your lips on mine, the taste of your skin, the sounds you make when I do this," Beth runs one hand over his cock's length coughing a growl to rumble in his chest. "That's the sound, the feel of you inside me, the torture you put me through making me wait as your ravage my body. Now you are here, we are here again nothing between us. Mick tell me your fantasy; let me give it to you."

Mick stared up into the eyes of the seductress on top of him, she was perfect. His fantasies flashing before his eyes, trying to pick one, knowing she would more than happy oblige any of them, picking one was hard. Hearing her offer to fulfill his desire, mixed with the scent of her arousal took only seconds to register in her hand.

Mick takes hold of her hips and pushes her up, sliding himself up, he stands. Beth is left on her knees his arousal right in front of her begging for attention, she can not resist, darting her tongue out licking his tip. Mick shudders at the feel but stops her, pulling her up.

"Close your eyes," he commands in her ear.

She obliges and closes her eyes, her skin crawling with goose bumps in anticipation for what he has planned. Of all the fantasies in his mind of her, at that moment they were shattered and all he wanted was to make sweet and passionate love to her, to make her happy. Taking her in his arms he whisks her towards the bedroom.

Mick lays her down gently on the bed. Leaving her there he quickly moves throughout the room and lights candles setting the room in a soft glow, before returning to her side, leaning into her ear he whispers "Open your eyes."

She opens her sparkling blue eyes, unsure what to expect, her curiosity that made her so good at her job and put her in danger was shinning through. She was ready to do anything for him, unconditional love that's what he was seeing. His eyes started to get wet, the sheer happiness her felt when he was with her never ceased to amaze him. Never expecting to find joy and love for all eternity, then being thrust into it full force with a force of nature like Beth, who despite everything she loved him. She had just given him his dream and she had no idea.

/watch?vTyMFFqDLbRs

"What is it Mick?" She brushed her hand to his check.

"I have my fantasy, I have you."

Mick crawls on the bed straddling her, sliding down her body his hands find her garter belt, slowly unhooking it. As he slides her stockings down her leg tasting her flesh with each inch. Reaching her foot he slipped her heel from her foot, gently setting it off the bed, knowing she loved her shoes, tossing the stocking with it. When he finished with her first leg he began the same process again with her other. Making his way back up to her lips, Mick takes them, teasing her with his tongue. Sitting up he pulls her up to him, to sit on her knees.

Mick quickly moves behind her, starting to unhook her sexy number. "As much as I love you in this, I can't wait to get you out of it." Slipping the straps down her shoulders as he unzips the back, letting it fall from her. Leaning his head forward kissing her shoulder, her hand reaches back and tangles in his hair, her other finds a breast massaging it. Once the garment is tossed aside Mick nibbles his way to her ear, "I love you."

Enjoying the way she played with her nipple he pressed his long hard shaft against her back, wrapping one arm around her waist the other taking her other breast, mimicking her motions, bringing her nipple to a hard peak. Her pulse was throbbing beneath his kisses, her breathing was becoming ragged. He loved the way he could make her lose control.

She pulled at his hair pulling his mouth from her neck and to her lips aching for attention. Beth moaned into his mouth as he pressed harder against her back, running his hand over her wet folds. She was arching into his hand, then back against him, letting her breast go she reaches behind her taking him into her hand, the moan was his. He thrust two fingers into her welcoming desire, moving them into her in rhythm to the pumps he received.

Mick was unable to contain himself pulling his fingers from her holding her hips with both hands, she released him as he lifted her up and back to him, his throbbing erection poised at her entrance both begging to be joined. Arching his hips upwards while pulling her hips downward joining them once again, both making sounds of pleasure. Slowly they build a rhythm; her hand intertwines in his hair once more the other in his hand on her hip. His other hand moves back to her pleasure point rubbing her softly.

She was so close he could feel her about to come, but she was holding back trying to wait for him. Breaking their kiss and looking into her eyes he was fully vamped out, she tilts her head to the side, granting him unlimited access begging him to join her over the edge. Sinking his fangs into her delicate flesh she screams out, "Yes Mick, Yes…Yes…Ohhhh"

Her muscled tightened around him and he erupted inside her in response thrusting until the last of him was inside her, her orgasm tasted so delectable on his tongue, he was addicted to her, she was a drug, every time getting him higher and higher. Pulling his fangs from her neck licking at her mark until it stopped bleeding, he removed himself from her and pulled her tight to his chest as he fell back onto the bed, kissing the spot right behind her ear.

"I love you."

Beth had already fallen asleep in his arms. Kissing her shoulder he stayed there with her not wanting to wake up without her, not now. Allowing himself to fall asleep holding her, listening to the sounds of her heartbeat and their breathing, music to his ears.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	38. Chapter 38: Breakfast in bed

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 38: Breakfast in bed

As Beth started to wake, she felt the warmth of strong arms around her, his tight chest against her back, his hot breath on her shoulder. Sighing contently at the wonderful feeling, caught between wanting to turn and see him and not wanting to break the moment, her greed got the better of her wanting to see him. Softly turning in his arms he started to wake, bringing their noses to touch.

"Good morning," kissing his lips. "It feels so good to wake up in your arms again, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You need your freezer time, I know that. I have no problem with sleeping alone, but I have missed it."

"I didn't want to let you go?" Placing a kiss on her forehead, "Wait here," he gets up and walks to the door turning back to make sure she was staying.

She was readjusting the pillows against the head board sitting up, looking up at him. Mick continued down the stairs before he lost his control and got back into bed. He needed more blood, so he could keep up and not worry about drinking too much from her; she was like a treat the chocolate mint after dinner, not the whole meal. She needed food to, between the blood he was taking and the workout they had given each other; a snack break was much needed.

After stopping at his freezer room for his PJ bottoms Mick headed to the kitchen. Mick opened the fridge and realized that he needed to shop; everything he had was bad or nearly bad. The OJ was good, and he had eggs and bread, so he grabbed a frying pan and made Beth scrambled eggs and toast. Setting her breakfast, OJ, coffee, and his 2nd glass of blood on a tray carrying it up the stairs.

When he returned Beth was gone from his bed, he heard the water faucet turn off in the bathroom, he waited for her to return. Seconds later she walked back into the bedroom her hair brushed and clipped back out of her face, wearing her Henley she had claimed, she crawled back into bed.

"What do you have there?"

"Refreshments."

Beth pats the bed next to her, "Well are you going to come back to bed with me?"

"Always, I want to bring you breakfast in bed everyday."

"Really, I may hold you to it."

Mick sits down next to her, pulling her into him with the tray resting on his lap. She takes her cup of coffee and takes a couple sips, looking up at him. She eats her eggs and toast and after the dishes are empty Mick sets the tray on the floor.

"Thank you for breakfast."

"I meant what I said. Beth move in with me."

"What?"

"I know I can't sleep with you every night, and I hate it, but having you here when I wake up, hearing your heartbeat, your breathing." Taking her hands in his, looking into her eyes like a kid in asking for a piece of candy, "You wont have to keep carrying a bag back and forth…I just thought that…Beth I love you and I don't want to be away from you. I'm sorry if that was too sudden, I just got caught up, forget I asked." The look in his eyes was fading like he just found out there was no Santa Clause.

"So…are you still asking me to move in or have you changed your mind? Because you never gave me a chance to answer," pulling his hands to her chest, "If the offer is still on the table…"

"Of course," the sparkle was back.

Beth bit her lip, grinning wildly, "Yes, I would love to move in with you."

"Well then," pulling her hands to his lips placing a soft kiss on them, "Welcome home my dear."

"It's good to be home."

Mick gets up and takes their dishes down to the kitchen and Beth follows, going to her purse to pull out her date book. Mick watched as she flipped through it, she was counting dates. Finishing rinsing off the dishes he walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her leaning over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I just renewed my yearly lease 2 months ago."

"We will take care of it."

"I know but my super is really great, he and his wife are sweet, they always made sure things are taken care of and that everyone in the complex is okay."

"You can keep your place. I know how you like your independence, I would never ask you to--"

"Mick! I don't need to keep my place, I just feel bad for leaving out on my lease when they have been so great to me. I am not sacrificing anything moving in with you, I am gaining more."

"What are you gaining?"

"I won't have to lug my clothes from place to place, I won't have to leave extra early to go home and change when we get carried away at night. Oh and I have unlimited access to you, I can take full advantage of you whenever I want."

"Nothing stopped you before?"

Beth pulls from his arms, shoving her date book back in her purse. She stumbles on Sara's journal, she had forgotten about it. Looking at the journal then to Mick she holds it up.

"We need to go see Josef."

"What is that?"

"Sara's journal. Josh gave it to me, I wanted to give it to Josef, and I think it would do him good to read it. He blames himself, but she loved him and wanted it."

"Then lets gets ready, I need to go shopping anyways if I plan on making you anything for breakfast tomorrow."

"We can get some things from my place, and I need to talk to Candice."

"Yes I need to thank her," playfully raising his eyebrows.

"You can talk to Josef but we have girl talk to do, maybe out by the pool."

"Yeah girl talk."

Beth rolls her eyes and places a kiss on his lips, then heads up the stairs to get ready. An hour later they were heading out the door.

"Where is your car?"

"Around the block, I didn't want you to see it, hence the surprise."

"I was surprised. Which reminds me, the blood…your blood?"

"Yeah, I couldn't be around to give you my blood the way I would prefer but Candice said that it would still be better than morgue blood. So I bottled some. I was going to have Candice get it to you but then everything started to pick up so now you have me in your fridge."

"You didn't have to—"

"I wanted to."

"What exactly were you doing when you drew your blood?"

"If you have to ask…"

"Not at all, I just wanted to hear you explain it."

"Now, I think we need to leave here before I take you back up to our bed."

"We will be back to our bed soon enough."

The walk out of the house hand in hand, and to Mick's Benz.

To Be Continued…

Okay well I think that there will be 1 more chapter to Jilted.

Evilous


	39. Chapter 39: Epilogue

Jilted  
By: Evilous  
Rating: R/ NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Moonlight and all Moonlight characters are only being borrowed. There are some original characters in here as well that are 100 mine, but if you would like feel free to borrow them, I don't mind sharing. I make no profit from this, only the joy it brings me to write it.

Chapter 39: Epilogue

Mick and Beth arrive at Josef's after stopping at her place for a few things. On their way in Mick could sense her unease, he hated seeing her like that,

"What's the matter?"

"How do you walk up to a vampire like Josef who hates to show emotion and hand him the journal of his true love?"

"I am sure you will make it work, I will talk to Candice, give you two some privacy,"

"Thank you."

They head into the main room over looking the pool and Mick goes to where Candice on the couch.

"Josef," Beth calls still uneasy, "Can we talk?"

Josef eyes her, wondering what could possibly be wrong now. He has her follow him into his office.

"What is it?"

"I have something for you. I forgot about it until now. When Josh gave me the proof he had he gave me this," holding up the journal. "It was Sara's journal, I read some of it, well I read the last part of it and I think you should have it. I think she would want you to. I know you don't like to talk about things like this, bad for the image but you know Mick and I will always be there for you, if you do need to talk about it."

Beth hands him the journal, placing a comforting hand on his arm. Josef just hold the journal pulling it to his chest, not saying a word. Beth can tell he doesn't want to talk, he isn't ready.

"Well me and Candice have some girl talk to get to, I am sure Mick will tell you all about it. We are going to make use of your pool," Beth heads out of the office.

"Beth," she turns back to face him, "Thank you."

Beth simply nods and head out to Candice to tell her the good news.

"So Beth needed to talk to Josef?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Why else would you come straight over to see me?"

"To thank you."

"For what?"

"All of your help. I know you and Beth are close, and you were just being a friend but you still…I still wanted to thank you. Having you to talk to helped her."

"Like you said she is my friend. I would hope that we can be friends to."

"Of course. How is studying going?"

"Not talking about it. Tonight I am taking a break and not thinking about it. Tonight is about celebrating this whole mess being over, and I refuse to think about that test."

"Fair enough."

Beth starts to walk into the room, Mick can only picture her walking towards him in that sexy number, bringing a wicked grin to his face.

"I hear you told Beth about a certain shop…"

"Did I?"

They both grin as Beth gets in distance; Mick pulls her to his lap, placing a kiss on her lips. He looks up into her eyes, silently asking how everything went, and she silently answered everything was fine.

"So are you ready to go swimming?"

"Been ready," Candice answers as they head off to get changed.

"So Beth says you have some news for me."

Mick turns to his friend with a wide smile, "She's moving in with me."

"Really. I had been wondering about that."

"And what were you wondering exactly?"

"How long it would take you to ask and if I was right about her."

"What do you mean right about her?"

"Women today, all that independence crap, living on their on providing for themselves, wearing the pants, our little reporter is no different."

"Were you right?"

"Yes I was. I knew she would say yes if you ever got up the guts to ask her."

"Now, let's go I am feeling the need to wipe the table with you."

"Mick, Mick, Mick, care to put your money where you fangs are?"

The two shoot a few games of pool, both breaking even. Mick won the first round, then Josef doubled up and won, and the cycle continued for about an hour, before they retired to watch the girls from the inside.

After changing Beth and Candice dove into the pool. They just swam around, treading water, just enjoying the feel of being weightless like floating on a cloud.

"I have some news," they said in unison.

"You go first," again in unison this time laughing.

"Good or bad?" Beth asks.

"Bad, you?"

"Good, so you go first."

"Okay, well I have a month to find a new place."

"Why what happened to your place?"

"The building was bought out and as soon as the leases are up they are demolishing it and making way for a restaurant. Apparently the location is ideal."

"Josef couldn't stop them? "

"He said I can stay here like the rest of his freshies, I mean I have a room here. I spend a lot of my time here but the thought of not having my own place…So if you hear of anything—"

"What do you think of my place?"

"It's great, why is there something open?"

"There will be very soon."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Nothing crazy happened right, no one died and now the place is available, not that I mind I just would like to know upfront." Candice said with a laugh.

"No her wonderful boyfriend just asked her to move in with him. So now she has to leave on her lease that she just signed, and after hearing her friend is having apartment problems…thought she would offer the place."

"What, Mick asked you to move in."

Beth is grinning from ear to ear, "Yes."

"When? I want the details."

"Just this morning. We woke up in bed together; he didn't go to the freezer last night, which reminds me we really need to go shopping again."

"Which one did you end up buying you never did say?"

"The 2nd one I described—"

"Okay, so he liked it, and you woke up…then,"

"We talked for a bit, then he made me breakfast in bed and he just asked. It was so sweet, I felt my heart melting."

"Awwww. You are so lucky, Mick is great. Does he have a brother?"

"No…but I can see what I can do."

"Just kidding I do not need a match maker."

They look up to the windows, Mick and Josef are watching them and wave when they catch their glance. As Mick and Josef had watched the girls dive into the pool both, paying close attention to the sun shining on their bodies, their hair, the look of enjoyment rather than pain it brought them.

"Men…to bad they cant join us," Beth bats her eyes in Mick's direction knowing he was listening.

Mick mouths 'Sorry,' from his spot.

Candice and Beth look at each other then at the sun, and they exit the pool. Toweling off they head inside, Beth straight into Mick's embrace.

"All finished swimming ladies?" Josef questions.

"No, just taking a break. The sun will drain anyone, not just vampires. Maybe a moonlight swim."

"Care for company?"

"Depends on the company?" Beth teases.

"2 tall, strong, sexy, immortal vampires," Mick plays right back.

Candice looks around in a joking manor, "Where?"

"That hurts my heart my dear, you are suppose to be swooned by me," Josef holds at his chest in mock heartbreak.

"You'll heal, wouldn't want your ego to get any bigger."

They sat and talked, the girls ate as did the guys, and in no time the sun had set. They continued their little party in the pool for the next couple hours, just enjoying being around family. That is what they were, a family, the kind of family you choose and are comfortable with. After a couple hours Mick and Beth decide to head out, still having to stop by the store, and the morgue before heading back to Mick's apartment.

As they walk from the elevator to the door, Mick is carrying the bags of groceries; he sets them down right as she unlocks the door. Whisking her off her feet and into his arms, she squeals from the shock, he carries her in, grinning his million dollar grin, setting her down on the couch.

"Welcome home."

"I'm always home with you."

After a long passionate kiss that slowed into soft kisses Mick finally pulled away. Going back out to pick up the groceries and his bad of blood, he returns to the kitchen where Beth is waiting for him. They start to put things away, both just relishing in how perfect the moment felt.

The End.

Evilous

Okay everyone this has been so much fun to write, and all the fun we have had on here. I am working on the next one so do not fret. I think I have a title decided upon but I will post it here when I am 100 sure. Thank you all so much, you have made this quite the joy ride.

Special thanks to sotot2, ClChen, GA, PP, Habiba, sandhopper, kmg, moonlightfan43va, Bikita who always seemed to come on and post to my updates or just something that was being said and make this thread more fun, and to everyone else, who took the time to read.

Oh and to ClChen again who helped me in reading over a couple sections for me, to help ease my nervous mind, and PP who let me bounce ideas off of her even though she threatened to stake me a few times…I think she did the one time. Thank you two again for the help.


End file.
